9: Rosas en el Desierto
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Afrodita desea sentir amor como los demás, mientras que Death Mask aún sufre por lo que ocurrió con Helena en Asgard. Ambos son enviados a Egipto a una misión para evitar que Deimos y Seth obtengan una importante ventaja. El Santuario, el Templo de Poseidón y el Inframundo se preparan para un inminente ataque. Afrodita x OC y Death Mask x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **I. PROLOGO**

 _Año 1327 a.C._

 _Palacio Real, Tebas, Egipto_

En esa fatal noche para el Imperio Egipcio, afuera del palacio de Tebas todo era muerte y destrucción. Los traidores al faraón, liderados por el visir Ay y por el general Horemheb, habían tomado la capital, venciendo a las débiles fuerzas que aún eran leales al rey-niño. Su objetivo era capturar al faraón y a su reina antes de que ésta última pudiera dar a luz a un heredero.

La reina se había embarazado un par de veces, pero en ambos casos el embarazo se había interrumpido espontáneamente antes de los tres meses de gestación. Esta vez, el embarazo de la reina estaba a punto de cumplir los nueve meses, y los dos posibles sucesores de Tutankhamón, su visir y su general, no iban a permitir que un recién nacido interrumpiera sus ambiciones para el trono. Las calles de Tebas se habían convertido en ríos de sangre. Gritos, súplicas, cascos de caballos y el sonido del rodar de los carros de guerra eran los sonidos predominantes.

Dentro del palacio, otro drama se llevaba a cabo. En el momento más inoportuno posible, la criatura había decidido nacer. No había tiempo de mover a la reina o escapar. El pequeño príncipe nacería en cuestión de minutos.

Tutankhamón ordenó a todos los guardias proteger el palacio a toda costa, con sus vidas. Si el príncipe nacía y respiraba, seguramente ninguno de los enemigos se atreverían a hacer nada contra su vida: era un hijo del faraón y, por definición, un dios. Tenía que lograrlo, aunque él mismo tuviera que morir en el proceso.

El faraón se mordió el labio. Los traidores ya estaban en su puerta. Pronto, toda su preocupación desvaneció. El llanto de un bebé llenó el recinto, y él se apresuró a volver al lado de su reina. La comadrona tomó a la criatura y se la presentó al faraón. Un niño.

-Estamos salvados, Ankes- le dijo Tutakhamón a su esposa- no se atreverán a hacerle daño al pequeño, ni a ti ni a mí. Nuestra dinastía está a salvo-

Pero la reina no compartía su visión, pues se había echado a llorar.

-No, mi señor- le dijo Ankesenamon- escuché lo que Ay y Horemheb estaban planeando. En caso de que nuestro hijo naciera sano y salvo, los asesinarían a ustedes dos, y me obligarían a desposar a uno de ellos…-

El faraón palideció. Era un rey, un dios en la tierra, y sin embargo, también era un adolescente de escasos diecisiete años. No sabía que hacer. Su padre había muerto asesinado cuando tenía apenas ocho años, y no le había enseñado como gobernar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No podía rendirse y entregar el gobierno a sus enemigos. Tampoco podía dejar que asesinen a su hijo.

-Solo hay una opción, Tut- le dijo Ankesenamon- toma a nuestro hijo y huye con él. Escóndete con nuestros fieles sirvientes en Menfis. No podemos permitir que asesinen a nuestro hijo…-

-¿Qué dices? No puedo abandonarte, Ankes- le dijo el rey niño.

-Hazlo, Tut- dijo la reina- yo no puedo ir contigo así como estoy. Además, a mí me necesitan con vida. Si muero, no podrán reclamar el trono, pues uno de ellos tiene que casarse conmigo para sucederte. Vete, y organiza la resistencia en favor de nuestro hijo. Y cuando regreses, volveremos a estar juntos. Y si no, estaremos juntos cuando ambos crucemos al reino de Osiris. Recuerda que Hathor nos hizo un juramento-

Tutankhamón miró a su esposa, sin poder creer lo que le decía. Pero tenía razón. Era la única salida, no para él, sino para su hijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y se volvió a una de las más fieles damas de compañía de Ankesenamon.

-Tashat, ven conmigo- dijo el rey, a lo que la mujer inmediatamente asintió- en caso de que…-

-No llegará a eso, mi señor- dijo la mujer.

Tutankhamón asintió y, tras besar rápidamente a su mujer en la mejilla, se ciñó su espada al cinturón y salió corriendo de la sala y del palacio, seguido de Tashat, quien tenía al pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos, dejando a su esposa sola, llorando por no haber podido siquiera abrazar a su hijo.

Cuando ambos salieron por la puerta trasera del palacio, alguien les cerró el paso. Era el mismo general Horemheb, de manera amenazante, con una espada egipcia en la mano. Tutankhamón sacó su propia espada de manera instintiva para proteger a la mujer y a su hijo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Horemheb- nunca me imaginé que el mismísimo rey niño fuera tan cobarde como para abandonar a su esposa mientras da a luz a tu hijo. No te preocupes, tan pronto como nazca, ese pobre engendro va a morir ahogado en el Nilo. Pero primero te mataré, y tomaré el _khopesh_ sagrado para destruir a tu hijo-

Tutankhamón palideció. En general era un hombre enorme y muy fuerte.Y sabía que no podía proteger a Tashat y a su hijo de él. Mientras Horemheb se burlaba de él, Tutankhamón se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba una opción. Se volvió a la dama de compañía de la reina.

-Vete de aquí, Tashat- le dijo Tutankhamón a la mujer, con voz tan baja que solo ella podía oír- vete y escóndete junto con mi hijo. Por el amor que le tienes a mi esposa, protégelo hasta que podamos volver a él. Críalo como si fuera tuyo si ambos morimos. Toma esto- añadió, quitándose un collar de oro, con un dije en forma de escarabajo azul, símbolo de Jepri, uno de los dioses del sol- ésta es la llave para controlar el poder del _khopesh_. Algún día mi hijo, o sus descendientes, la necesitaran para terminar lo que yo empecé en la guerra contra Seth…-

Los ojos de Tashat se humedecieron. No volvería a ver a Ankesenamon ni a Tutankhamón. Pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Armándose de valor, se puso el collar alrededor del cuello, se abrazó del recién nacido, y se echó a correr lejos del palacio y de Tebas, con toda la intención de internarse en el desierto.

Horemheb se echó a reír, pero no siguió a la chica.

-¿Dejaste que la dama de tu reina se escapara de la muerte?- preguntó el general, poniéndose en posición de ataque- no me importa nada esa sirvienta. Ya tendré para mí todas las mujeres de Tebas, cuando yo sea faraón de las dos tierras-

-Primero tendrás que matarme, Horemheb, y no te va a ser fácil- le dijo Tutankhamón, empuñando su espada con coraje y preparándose a pelear.

-¿En serio planeas pelear contra mí?- se burló el general en un tono insolente- bien, si eso quieres, prepárate a morir-

-Yo, Nesubity Nebkhepepure Tutankhamón Hekaiunushema, estoy listo para morir y unirme a los dioses- declaró el rey niño- usar tu espada contra tu propio faraón solo te traerá la furia de Osiris, y una eternidad en oscuridad en el Inframundo-

La pelea terminó pronto, con Horemheb quebrando la pierna del faraón a traición, y después atravesando su costado con facilidad con su espada. El cuerpo de Tutankhamón fue enviado sin mayor ceremonia a la casa del embalsamador.

Y esa misma noche, Ankesenamon fue obligada a desposar a Ay, el viejo visir del rey.

x-x-x

 _4 de noviembre de1922_

 _Valle de los Reyes, Egipto_

El hombre inglés se dejó caer sobre la arena del desierto, derrotado. Diez años, diez largos años llevaba intentando encontrar la tumba de un misterioso faraón egipcio, hasta entonces desconocido, llamado Tutankhamón, que aún no había sido descubierta. Estaba seguro que, a través de sus documentos, estaba en el sitio correcto, pero no lograba encontrarla. Su patrocinador, Lord Canarvon, cada vez estaba más y más impaciente, y amenazaba con dejar de financiar sus excavaciones.

-Debe estar muy sediento, mister Carter- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. El arqueólogo inglés se volvió hacia él, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el pequeño encargado de llevar agua a los cansados trabajadores.

-Gracias, pequeño- le dijo el arqueólogo, aceptando el vaso de agua de sus manos y bebiéndolo a fondo, tras lo cual revolvió los cabellos del niño- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Husein Abdel Rasul- le dijo el niño.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Howard Carter- le dijo el arqueólogo, sonriéndole benévolamente.

-¡Lo sé, señor!- le dijo Husein- sé que está buscando la tumba de Tutankhamón. Pero tengo que advertirle que, cuando entre, no olvide pedir permiso. ¡Una maldición pende de la entrada a ese sitio!-

Howard Carter rió por lo bajo, un tanto escéptico.

-¡Qué cosas dices, Husein!- dijo Carter.

Pero el niño dejó de sonreír. Carter lo miró: el pequeño era típicamente egipcio, con sus cabellos negros, su piel besada por el sol, y sus enormes ojos color olivo oscuro, casi negros. Tenía sus cabellos atados en una cola y, sobre su túnica blanca, tenía una cadena de oro y un colgante en forma de un escarabajo verde. Ese escarabajo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Husein?- dijo Howard Carter, tomando en una de sus manos el escarabajo para mirarlo mejor.

-Fue un regalo de mi padre, antes de morir en el derrumbe, mister Carter- le dijo el niño, ahora sonriendo, como si hubiera estado aliviado.

-Pero… ¡esto perteneció a Tutankhamón!- le dijo el arqueólogo- ¿dónde lo encontraste? ¡Di la verdad!-

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Husein, acercándose al arqueólogo y susurrando- pero… también es cierto que sé donde está la tumba del rey Tut. Si puede guardar el secreto, se lo diré-

Howard Carter lo evaluó con la mirada. ¿Un niño sabía donde estaba la tumba? Quizá estaba mintiendo. Pero esa joya, ese colgante, era bastante auténtica. ¿Y si confiaba en el niño?

-No estoy mintiendo, señor Carter- insistió el niño- es más, no tiene mas que remover un poco de tierra con su mano para ver la entrada-

El corazón del arqueólogo dio un vuelco.

-Te creo, Husein- dijo Carter- muéstrame-

-Primero- dijo el niño, tomando el colgante en su cuello y presionándolo contra la mano de Howard Carter- listo- añadió el niño- eso te protegerá de la maldición-

Carter volvió a sonreír. Esos egipcios, y sus supersticiones sobre las "maldiciones" de la momia y de los dioses egipcios. Bah. Una vez que Husein estuvo satisfecho, soltó el colgante, y le ofreció la mano al arqueólogo.

-Por aquí, mister Carter- dijo el niño.

Howard Carter siguió a Husein entre la arena. No muy lejos de donde tenían su excavación, escasos doscientos metros, justo frente a la tumba número 9, que era de Ramés V y VI, Husein se detuvo.

-Aquí es, mister Carter- dijo el pequeño egipcio, sonriendo y pateando el suelo.

El inglés se quedó helado al verlo. La patada que dio el niño provocó un sonido sordo, sólido, bajo sus pies. Howard Carter se arrodilló y removió la arena del suelo. Por eso no habían encontrado la tumba antes. ¡Había otra tumba sobre la que estaban buscando! Y fue cuando lo vio: un escalón de piedra. El arqueólogo iba a gritar a sus ayudantes para que lo ayudaran, pero Husein lo detuvo.

-Antes que haga algo, mister Carter, escúcheme bien- dijo Husein- solo usted debe entrar en la tumba. No debe de entrar nadie más sin la protección necesaria. O morirán. _La muerte caerá con suaves alas sobre quién profane la tumba de un faraón_ -

-De acuerdo, Husein, pierde cuidado- dijo Howard Carter, y llamó a su equipo de excavadores. Estaban a punto de hacer el más grande descubrimiento de la historia.

x-x-x

 _Cinco años después_

 _Valle de los Reyes_

Howard Carter llevaba cinco años sacaron y catalogando los objetos encontrados en la tumba que descubrieron. Pero su éxito había tenido un terrible precio: apenas unas semanas de haber abierto la tumba, su patrocinador, Lord Canarvon, había muerto, así como otras quince personas que habían entrado a la tumba. La advertencia de Husein había estado resonando sobre sus oídos, y la prensa mundial se había vuelto loca con la "maldición del faraón".

El arqueólogo suspiró, cuando escuchó a un chico sentarse junto a él.

-Se lo advertí, mister Carter- dijo el chico- nadie más que usted debía entrar a la tumba-

Howard Carter levantó la mirada. Era Husein, el mismo niño que le había ayudado a encontrar la tumba de Tutankhamón, pero ahora estaba convertido en un adolescente de doce o trece años.

-Lo sé- dijo Carter, mirándolo con curiosidad- quince personas murieron al entrar mientras me ayudaban a sacar sus tesoros. Yo sigo vivo, ¿cómo es que sigo vivo?-

-¿Puedo sentarme, mister Carter?- preguntó el chico, y el arqueólogo asintió- le voy a contar una historia. Espero que me crea, porque es la verdad-

-No volveré a dudar de tu palabra, Husein, después de lo ocurrido- dijo Howard Carter.

Husein sonrió, y comenzó a hablar. Una vez que terminó de contarle su historia, Howard Carter tomó una decisión. Diez años después, cuando terminó de vaciar y catalogar los artefactos encontrados en la tumba del faraón, Husein acompañó a Howard Carter a Inglaterra, adoptándolo como su hijo y dándole su nombre y sus bienes.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

 _Morada de los dioses, Olimpo_

Zeus no era un dios feliz. No solo él, todos los dioses habían sentido algo extraño. Un nuevo poder había despertado. Y se dio cuenta porque le fue mandado un mensaje. Querían conocer a los dioses griegos.

El rey de los dioses acudió a la cita, junto con Athena y Hermes. La diosa desconocida llegó al Olimpo a la hora pactada. Tan pronto como la vieron, los tres dioses olímpicos entendieron quien era. Una diosa egipcia. ¿Cómo había revivido? Hacía miles de años que la gente había dejado de creer en los dioses egipcios. ¿Porqué habían vuelto? ¿Acaso había alguien que creía?

La recién llegada sonrió levemente y se inclinó.

-Buenos días, dioses olímpicos- dijo la diosa, quien usaba una corona alta, y que tenía en las manos un látigo y un gancho de oro- mi nombre es Hathor, diosa de la sabiduría y del amor. Mi padre, Amon-Ra, me ha enviado con ustedes.

Los olímpicos la miraron con curiosidad. La diosa era tan hermosa como Afrodita, sus facciones finas y delicadas, y estaba vestida en fina tela de color dorado.

-¿Qué desean ustedes, los dioses egipcios, de nosotros?- dijo Zeus.

-Vine a dar una advertencia. A Athena- dijo la diosa desconocida- la tierra está en peligro una vez más, por una fuerza terrible-

La diosa griega de la sabiduría alzó las cejas.

-Hace cinco años se encontró la tumba de uno de los faraones de nuestra época- explicó la diosa Hathor- en unos años, descubrirán que en su tumba hay un terrible objeto. Un _Khopesh._ Una espada curva egipcia- añadió al ver la expresión confundida de los dioses- deben tener mucho cuidado con ese objeto. En la tumba había varias espadas así. La más importante es una espada con mango de madera y hoja de oro-

-¿Qué propiedades tiene ese objeto?- preguntó Athena.

La diosa respiró profundamente, bajando su mirada.

-La espada está maldita- dijo Hathor- perteneció a Seth, dios de las tinieblas. Quien empuñe el arma y desbloquee su poder, será invencible, pero estará obligado a asesinar sin parar hasta suicidarse- hizo una pausa, viendo las expresiones de sorpresa de los dioses olímpicos: Athena se llevó las manos a la boca, y Zeus y Hermes fruncieron el entrecejo- Tutankhamón hizo un pacto con nosotros, los dioses: él escondería para siempre el _khopesh_ , para que Seth jamás pudiera recobrarlo, y los dioses protegeríamos su linaje para toda la eternidad. Ahora que han abierto la tumba de Tutankhamón, temo que lo encuentren-

-De acuerdo- dijo Athena- enviaré noticia al Patriarca de mi Santuario, para que esté al pendiente de ese objeto-

Los dioses egipcios agradecieron, y se dispusieron a retirarse.

-Ah, una cosa más- dijo la diosa Hathor.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Athena.

-Reencarnaré nuevamente en la tierra, para proteger a un chico llamado ahora Husein Carter- dijo Hathor- es un descendiente de Tutankhamón, a quien juré hace tres mil años proteger a su familia-

Athena asintió. Si ella quería proteger a un humano en especial, ella no lo iba a impedir.

x-x-x

 _Año 5 antes del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Groenlandia_

El pequeño peliazul sintió los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse. Una vez más había perdido la conciencia. Una vez más el veneno de las rosas había sido demasiado para él. Cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, sobre las rosas, aplastando algunas de ellas. Mientras el aroma y las espinas de las mortíferas plantas le robaban poco a poco la conciencia, alguien entró al jardín y lo sacaron de ahí.

Fuera del jardín de rosas y del invernadero, el chico poco a poco recuperó la conciencia, una vez que pudo respirar aire fresco. El chico levantó la mirada, y vio a su maestro sentado junto a él, en la nieve, sonriéndole benévolamente y cubriéndolo con una manta, protegiéndolo del frío.

-Lo lamento, maestro- dijo el chico, cabizbajo, intentando no llorar.

-No te preocupes, pequeño- le dijo el viejo santo de Piscis, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño- apenas llevas un mes. No espero que lo domines hasta dentro de unos meses más-

El pequeño se talló los ojos para no llorar, y hacer desaparecer las lágrimas. El viejo santo le revolvió el cabello de nuevo.

-Ten paciencia, pequeño- dijo su maestro en voz baja- no debes de estar tan impaciente de que tus poderes se desarrollen tan rápido. Todo a su debido tiempo. La tolerancia al veneno de las rosas lleva meses, o a veces años…-

-¿Estaré desmayándome por meses?- preguntó el pequeño.

-No, no es todo lo que tienes que aprender- dijo el viejo santo, sonriendo- te voy a enseñar a sentir las pulsaciones de las plantas. A usar sus raíces para leer los pensamientos de otras personas. A apreciar la belleza en el mundo, y la belleza en la pelea-

-¿Qué belleza puede haber en las peleas?- dijo el niño.

-El honor, el valor y la justicia de la pelea, pequeño- dijo su maestro- no hay nada más desagradable que un oponente indigno que pelea sin honor. Y ahora- añadió, aliviado de ver la sonrisa del pequeño- seguiremos aprendiendo historia. El último santo de Piscis en pelear una guerra santa fue…-

-Albafica de Piscis- dijo el pequeño, sonriendo, pero de pronto se quedó pensativo- ¿maestro?-

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó su maestro.

-¿Porqué tenía un nombre tan raro, maestro?- preguntó el estudiante- quiero decir, ¿así se llamaba cuando nació?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo su maestro, sonriendo ampliamente, intentando no echarse a reír- todos los santos de Piscis cambiamos nuestros nombres antes de tomar la armadura dorada. Lo que me recuerda, hay que hacer algo muy importante-

-¿Qué es eso, maestro?- dijo el niño.

-Tendrás que elegir un nombre. Tu nuevo nombre- dijo el viejo santo de Piscis.

El niño sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Ya lo tenía pensado, maestro- dijo el niño, sonriendo ampliamente. Unos pocos años más tarde, se convirtió en Afrodita, santo de Piscis.

x-x-x

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Después de descubrir al espía en el Inframundo_

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Los santos de Athena fueron sorprendidos esa tarde por la visita de Minos de Grifo. El juez se veía cansado, sucio, con algunos golpes en su cuerpo. Había pedido a Mu de Aries que lo llevara al templo del Patriarca, pues tenía un mensaje urgente de parte de Hades.

Los santos dorados subieron al templo del Patriarca, siguiéndolo para saber cuales eran las noticias del rey del Inframundo. Una vez que los santos dorados se reunieron alrededor del trono del Patriarca, frente a Shion y a Athena, que Minos dio sus noticias.

-Señorita Athena, Patriarca- dijo el espectro de Grifo en un tono preocupado- me temo que les tengo noticias terribles. Hace un rato libramos una batalla en el Inframundo. Uno de los nuestros, Byaku de Nigromante, era un espía para Deimos. Pero me temo que nos distrajeron para obtener algo más-

"Igual que a nosotros", pensaron los santos dorados.

-Lo que tenían planeado era usar un cosmo robado y un objeto personal de Thanatos- dijo Minos- para revivir a algunos de sus aliados, nuestros enemigos. De seis que fueron revividos, cuatro de ellos lograron escapar del Inframundo-

Aioros frunció el entrecejo, Mu se cruzó de brazos. Milo hizo un gesto de molestia, y Aioria apretó los puños. Al final, ninguno de los doce santos dorados se quedó conforme con lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Quién?- por fin, Athena hizo la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

Minos sacó una lista.

-Emmanuelle Bellini- comenzó a decir Minos- Eugene Fontaine. Henry Northumberland. Greta Neuer. Y lord Castlehaven-

Los santos de Athena se miraron entre sí. Los enemigos a los que se habían enfrentado antes, los que habían comenzado toda esta guerra contra ellos, estaban vivos, y reunidos en con Deimos para una vez más enfrentarlos.

x-x-x

 _Departamento en South Kensignton, Londres, Reino Unido_

 _Al día siguiente_

Radamanthys y Queen acompañaron esa mañana a Victoria a casa de su amiga, donde se quedaría para evitar que Fleur de Lys la volviera a encontrar y se vengara de ella por haber escapado y contado a los espectros sus planes. El juez no estaba muy seguro de el sitio donde se quedaría la chica, pero ya había encargado a Queen que la vigilara y protegiera si era necesario.

-Bien, aquí es- dijo Victoria, señalando un departamento- aquí vive mi amiga, Rada. Muchas gracias por acompañarme-

Radamanthys asintió, y le entregó la mochila con un gruñido bajo. El espectro de Wyvern prefería mil veces que Victoria se quedara en el Inframundo con él, pero jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura. Pero esperaba con toda su alma que estuviera a salvo.

Victoria notó que el juez estaba molesto, así que se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Radamanthys sonrió ampliamente y olvidó su molestia.

-Espero que vengas a visitarme, Radamanthys- dijo Victoria.

-Lo prometo- dijo el juez.

-Y cuida mucho a Dash, pro favor- añadió la chica, tomando la mano del espectro- espero que me permitas visitarlo en el Inframundo-

Radamanthys sonrió y asintió.Victoria se puso de puntillas otra vez para besarlo en la mejilla, haciendo que el juez se ruborizara. Queen decidió bajar la mirada para disimular una risita. Finalmente Victoria llamó a la puerta, y una chica abrió.

- _Good night,_ Victoria- dijo la chica, sonriente- bienvenida-

Radamanthys y Minos la miraron. A pesar de tener un perfecto acento inglés nativo, y sus facciones ser finas y hermosas, la amiga de Victoria tenía grandes y bellos ojos color olivo, cuidadosamente delineados de color negro, y largos cabellos oscuros. Su piel no era clara como todo caucásico, sino un poco bronceada, aunque no lo bastante como para parecer extranjera. Tenía puesto un vestido negro, y en su cuello tenía un colgante en forma de un ovalo vertical de color verde.

- _Good evening, my friend-_ dijo Victoria a su vez, sonriendo a la chica- te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Radamanthys, y Queen-

La chica asintió, e inclinó levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerlos, _gentlemen_ \- dijo la chica- gracias por acompañar a mi amiga. Me llamo Evelyn. Evelyn Carter-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Hathor: diosa egipcia del amor y de la alegría

Khopesh/jepesh: espada o sable de hoja curva en forma de hoz con el filo en la parte convexa.

Tutankhamón: faraón de la dinastía XVIII de Egipto, subió al trono a los ocho años y murió a los 18, aún se debaten las causas de su muerte, entre asesinato, malaria o una infección de una pierna rota. Al morir Tutankhamón, como no tuvo hijos, fue sucedido por su visir Ay, quien se casó con su esposa Ankesenamon, y después por el general de su ejército, Horemheb. Su tumba fue descubierta en 1922 por Howard Carter, después de que un niño que trabajaba en la excavación llevando agua a los trabajadores llamado Husein Abdel Rasul descubriera el primer escalón hacia la tumba. La tumba estaba relativamente intacta, y eso fue lo que lo hizo famoso.

¡Hola a todos! He regresado con esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: La Beca

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **II. LA BECA**

 _Año 15 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Templo de Géminis_

La vida en el Santuario había vuelto a cambiar. Sofi y Cathy habían regresado a su departamento en la ciudad desde hacía unas semanas, aunque Milo había estado enviando santos de plata para patrullar los alrededores y asegurarse de que ambas estuvieran a salvo. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Lena y Shaka pudieran por fin tener una conversación civilizada sin comenzar a pelear a los dos minutos de comenzar a hablar. La más sorprendida era Marín, aunque Aioria se burlaba diciendo que ellos mismos habían pasado por una etapa así, antes de admitir sus sentimientos y comenzar a salir.

El otro gran cambio en el Santuario era que ya había nacido la hijita de Kanon. Nuevamente el pobre gemelo había sentido la invasión a su privacidad y espacio personal, aunque no solo él, sino Saga también sintió que había demasiada gente en su templo, y digamos que el gemelo mayor jamás ha sido muy social que digamos. Casandra y Satu no estaban para nada incómodas. Kostas estaba fuera de sí de contento, ahora que había conocido a su pequeña prima. Incluso Saori a veces bajaba al templo de Géminis a verla.

Esa tarde, Aioros y Milo estaban de visita en el templo de Géminis con sus respectivas chicas, y estaban junto con los gemelos en la sala de estar. Elsita estaba plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su papá, quien lanzaba miradas furiosas de advertencia a quien se atrevía a acercarse a despertarla.

-Apenas lleva dos semanas, y Kanon ya quiere asesinar a quien haga más ruido del necesario o que despierte a Elsita- dijo Saga, sin poder evitar sonreír, burlándose de su gemelo.

-No sabes lo que dices, Saga- dijo Kanon, apenado, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña con su dedo- la pobre no durmió bien anoche. Tenía cólicos-

Aioros y Milo sonrieron. Kanon estaba tan enternecido con su pequeña, que apenas prestaba atención a lo demás que ocurría a su alrededor. Saga miraba a su hermano con un poco de envidia y también de preocupación: no sabía que hacer para ayudarle, a pesar que que llevaba más de un año siendo papá. Vaya, ni siquiera sabía como cambiar un pañal: cuando Kostas llegó a su vida, ya no los usaba.

Casandra notó la mirada entristecida de Saga, y lo besó en la mejilla para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Saga se volvió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Puedo cargar a Elsita, papá?- le dijo Kostas- por favor, ¿puedo?-

-Ahora no, Kostas- le respondió Saga, revolviéndole el cabello- ya escuchaste a tu tío: hay que dejarla dormir-

Kostas hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada más. Se acercó a su primita, le dio un beso en la cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo para seguir jugando con sus carritos en el suelo.

-Deben estar muy contentos, los dos- dijo Sofi, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Aioros- y supongo un poco cansado-

-Bastante- sonrió Satu. Ella tampoco podía de felicidad. Nuevamente, Kanon no estaba escuchando, concentrado en la comodidad de la pequeña. Satu tocó suavemente la cabecita de Elsita, que dio un bostezo y siguió durmiendo.

-Ahora que la veo mejor, creo que se parece a Kanon- observó Cathy.

-No digas eso, Cathy- dijo Milo, riendo en voz baja- ¡pobrecita niña! Ella está bonita. Mejor que se parezca a Satu-

Eso sí lo escuchó Kanon, quien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que hizo que Milo se echara a reír de nuevo, pero entendió muy bien la mirada del gemelo. Se tendría que manejar con mucho cuidado cuando se tratara de la pequeña, o sabía que terminaría a la deriva en otra dimensión si se metía con ella.

Además de ello, Kanon estaba un poco sensible con Milo. Por el hecho que Elsita nació un poco antes de tiempo, no sería Aioros sino Milo quien la entrenaría cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Claro que eso no le había hecho ni una pizca de gracia al gemelo.

x-x-x

 _Jardín de Rosas, Templo de Piscis_

Afrodita estaba atendiendo su jardín, como de costumbre. Esa tarde, Death Mask había vuelto a salir a la ciudad por un trago, y Lydia estaba en Aries con Mu de nuevo. El santo de Piscis suspiró, y detuvo su mano por un momento, mirando distraídamente las tijeras. Se sentía solo. Y estaba solo.

Bueno, no del todo solo. Lydia pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero estrictamente entrenando. Death Mask era su amigo, y a veces ambos se reunían a charlar. Mu a veces iba a su templo, pero solamente a visitar a Lydia, no a él.

Afrodita sonrió tristemente. Cada vez que veía a Lydia con Mu, deseaba tener algo parecido con alguien. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, más que ese lazo de amistad con Death Mask y con su aprendiz. Suspiró, y decidió seguir podando las rosas.

A veces miraba a Death Mask, como había sufrido cuando perdió a Helena, y se decía a sí que era mejor que fuera así, sin sufrimiento, y que no valía la pena. Pero una parte de él le decía que quizá sí valía la pena conocer el amor, sufrir por él en la misma manera que se podía disfrutar. ¡Por todos los dioses, si él había elegido como su apodo el nombre de la diosa del amor!

Afrodita dejó caer la pinza, perdiéndose ésta entre las rosas en el suelo. El santo se sentó entre las flores y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos. Suspiró.

-¿Afro?- escuchó la voz de Lydia en la entrada del templo- ¿dónde estás? ¡Ya regresé!-

Afrodita se volvió hacia la entrada de su jardín, y vio a Lydia apresurándose hacia él con una sonrisa, llevando consigo una bolsa con algunos de los chocolates favoritos de su maestro. El santo de Piscis olvidó su melancolía y se levantó sonriendo.

"Bueno", dijo Afrodita para sí mismo, tomando la bolsa y abrazando a su aprendiz "por ahora esto tendrá que ser suficiente".

x-x-x

 _British Museum, Londres_

Tras despedirse de Victoria, quien se fue a su trabajo habitual en el MI6, Evelyn tomó su maletín y se apresuró a su trabajo, en el museo Británico. Entró al enorme edificio y, tras pasar por el pasillo principal, se volvió hacia la izquierda, al pasillo de las piezas egipcias. Sonrió al pasar junto a la piedra de Roseta, y cruzó hacia la oficina de arqueólogos, al final del pasillo.

-Miss Carter- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, aliviado de verla llegar- que bueno que la veo. Le tengo buenas noticias-

Evelyn dejó sus casas en su cubículo, y se volvió haca el hombre.

-¿Qué sucede, mister Kingsley?- preguntó ella.

-Ha sido seleccionada para ir al museo de El Cairo, para revisar algunas piezas y arreglar el intercambio de otras. Me pidieron específicamente que fueras tú, porque también te necesitan para traducir unos jeroglíficos- dijo mister Kingsley- prepárate, saldrás en tres días-

El corazón de Evelyn dio un vuelco. Desde que tenía memoria, Egipto la había estado llamando de una u otra forma. Sabía que eso debía ser por el hecho de que era bisnieta del famoso arqueólogo Howard Carter, y nieta de un egipcio, un antiguo cuidador de tumbas reales. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su pecho, y tocó el pendiente en su cuello, que era un símbolo de Jepri. Su abuelo le había dicho que ese colgante había pertenecido al mismísimo Tutankhamón. Y había otra cosa. No importaba lo que hacía o como lo hacía, cada vez que inspeccionaba algún objeto, éste parecía revelar sus secretos con tanta facilidad como si el egipcio antiguo fuera su lengua materna, y no lo podía comprender. Su maestra de la infancia, Nancy Habib, una egipcia que se había mudado a Londres, le había enseñado bien. No que se quejara.

-Gra… gracias, señor- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo ampliamente, sin poder contener la emoción- muchas gracias-

Mister Kingsley asintió, pero un sonido de incredulidad los interrumpió. Evelyn se volvió, y vio a uno de sus compañeros. Frunció el entrecejo. Alexander Collins era el otro experto en Egipto, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que siempre le había tenido envidia por su facilidad con los jeroglíficos.

-No sé porqué le dan el trabajo a ella- le dijo Collins- ¡siempre es ella quien recibe todo!-

-Porque Evelyn Carter es la mejor egiptóloga que tenemos en este equipo, Collins- dijo mister Kingsley en un tono que no admitía réplicas- ella irá con esa beca, y se acabó la discusión-

Collins gruñó, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Se dejó caer nuevamente a su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Kingsley se volvió a la chica y le entregó un sobre.

-Aquí están tus boletos y las instrucciones- dijo mister Kingsley- aeropuerto Heathrow, ocho de la mañana. Hotel Grand Nile Tower-

-Gracias, mister Kingsley- dijo ella, tomando el sobre y guardándolo en su bolso. Su corazón deba brincos de emoción. Por fin, después de haber soñado con ello toda su vida, iría a Egipto.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca, Villa de Athena, Santuario, Atenas_

Athena no era una diosa feliz. Estaba bajo muchísimo estrés. ¡Si apenas era una adolescente! ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? En esa guerra contra Phobos y Deimos, parecía que había habían dado un gran paso atrás, ahora que cinco de sus enemigos habían revivido y escapado del Inframundo.

¿Y qué se suponía que haría ahora? Su única esperanza era que Deimos fuera sellado igual que Phobos, y así sus seguidores dejarían de pelear y causar tantos problemas. Pero después lo sucedido con su gemelo, era poco probable que Deimos se arriesgara a aparecer, además que ni Kanon ni nadie más dejaría en su sano juicio que Satu se acercara tanto a los enemigos de nuevo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos. ¡Por los dioeses! Ella era la diosa de la sabiduría. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo.

De pronto, ella sintió algo. Alguien la estaba llamando directamente a su cosmo. Y reconoció de quien se trataba. Su hermano Hermes le quería dar un mensaje.

- _¿Hermes?¿qué sucede?-_ dijo Athena, alzando las cejas.

- _Hay alguien en el Olimpo que quiere hablar contigo-_ dijo el mensajero de los dioses.

- _¿En serio?¿quién?_ \- dijo Saori.

 _-¿Recuerdas hace como unos noventa años, que una extraña diosa egipcia fue a vernos con nuestro padre?-_ dijo Hermes- _aparentemente ella quiere volver a hablar contigo-_

Saori frunció el entrecejo. Recordó perfectamente lo que había pasado hacía todos esos años.

 _-De acuerdo, iré al Olimpo tan pronto como le avise a Shion-_ dijo Saori.

Una vez que cortó la comunicación, la joven diosa se levantó de su asiento de golpe, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hacia el templo del Patriarca, para avisarle a Shion que iría por un rato al Olimpo.

x-x-x

 _Cafetería cerca del Royal Albert Hall, Londres_

Victoria estaba tomando una taza de té y panecillos después del trabajo. Estaba muy contenta: ese día, Radamanthys la había visitado, y le había hecho compañía durante la mayor parte de su descanso. Ambos habían visitado la torre de Londres, y Victoria había notado que Radamanthys había disfrutado el paseo, sobre todo al ver las prisiones y los instrumentos de tortura.

-Tú estás más contenta que un perro con dos colas- le dijo Evelyn, quien acababa de llegar a la cafetería y se sentó pesadamente junto a ella, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga- no me digas que es porque vino a verte ese Rada… _whatever_ -

Victoria dio un respingo, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Se llama Radamanthys, Evelyn- dijo Victoria sin dejar de sonreír- déjalo en paz-

Evelyn se echó a reír. Victoria estaba a todas luces enamorada de ese extraño y huraño personaje, pero al parecer aún no lo habían admitido, ninguno de ellos dos. No sabía porqué, pero le parecía que esos dos hacían una extraña pero linda pareja. Evelyn suspiro. Ah, el amor.

-Puedo ver los engranes de tu cabeza moviéndose, Eve- le dijo Victoria, cruzando los brazos y mirándola entrecerrando los ojos- deja de pensar cosas raras. Rada y yo somos…-

-"A..mi..gos"- dijo Evelyn, dibujando unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos- claro. Pero olvídate de eso. ¡Tengo noticias excelentes! _Thank you, sir_ \- añadió, volviéndose al mesero que le sirvió un té a ella también.

- _You're welcome, madam-_

-¿Qué sucede, Eve?- le preguntó Victoria- y por favor que no sea que recibiste piezas nuevas en el museo. ¿Conseguiste un novio?- añadió, esperanzada.

-Ja, el día que las vacas vuelen- dijo Evelyn, haciendo un gesto escéptico- sí, es sobre el museo, pero no es lo que crees. En tres días iré a Egipto para inspeccionar piezas nuevas, y para traducir unos jeroglíficos en la mismísima tumba de Tutankhamón.

Victoria puso los ojos en blanca. Su amiga era de lo más terca, pero estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

-Bueno, supongo que debes empacar tus cosas- dijo Victoria, cruzando los brazos- ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-Solo serán unas semanas, no te preocupes por mí, Vicky- le dijo Evelyn.

Victoria frunció el entrecejo.

-Victoria, aunque te cueste más trabajo- dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto de fastidio. ¡Como odiaba que hicieran diminutivos de su nombre!

-De acuerdo, Victoria. Además, sé que cuidarás mi casa en mi ausencia- dijo Evelyn sin dejar de sonreír- quizá… eso es lo que necesitas para avanzar con ese novio tuyo: la casa sola-

El rostro de Victoria se volvió completamente rojo.

-¡Evelyn Leonora Carter!- exclamó Victoria, completamente indignada ante aquella insinuación- ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-

Evelyn se rió con ganas, casi tirando su té. La verdad, estaba contenta por su amiga, que se veía muy feliz cada vez que ese gruñón llegaba a verla.

-Oh, dioses. Dijiste mi nombre completo, debo estar en problemas- dijo Evelyn, aún riendo- no te preocupes, no diré nada más. Ahora regresemos a casa, tengo que hacer la maleta-

x-x-x

 _Olimpo_

Athena llegó a la casa de los dioses con un poco de preocupación. Hacía noventa años, más o menos, mucho antes de su reencarnación, había conocido a esta diosa egipcia. Todos los olímpicos se habían preguntado que había pasado, y porqué los dioses del Panteón egipcio habían regresado. Ya conocían la respuesta: porque aún había alguien con vida que creyera en ellos.

La diosa cruzó por los salones del Olimpo hasta el recibidor, donde encontró a la diosa que había conocido hacía todos esos años. Hathor, diosa de la belleza y de la sabiduría.

-Buenos días, eh… Hathor- dijo Athena.

-Athena- dijo Hathor solemnemente- vengo para traerte importantes noticias. Hace unos años te advertí sobre un objeto. Un peligroso _Khopesh_ de oro que perteneció a Tutankhamón-

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Athena- pero no hubo ningún descubrimiento al respecto. El objeto permaneció oculto-

-Lo sé, pero no por mucho tiempo. Supe que hay un dios griego que parece estar tras él- dijo la diosa Hathor- alguien llamado Deimos. ¿Lo conoces?-

-Lamentablemente- dijo Athena, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Neftis es esposa del malvado dios Seth- dijo Hathor, cruzando los brazos y haciendo sonar las pulseras metálicas que tenía- ella nos dijo que Seth se alió con ese Deimos para obtener el _khopesh_ -

Athena alzó las cejas. Había escuchado sobre Seth cuando Minos acudió al Santuario a informar lo que había sucedido en el Inframundo con ese dios. Vaya, por primera vez se enteraba del plan de Deimos antes de que ocurriera.

-¿Estás segura que se puede confiar en ella?- dijo Athena, y Hathor asintió- bien, entonces enviaré a algunos de mis santos a proteger esa arma-

-No- dijo Hathor- hay otra cosa que puedes hacer. Supe que tienes en tu poder otra arma peligrosa. Podrías recogerla y esconderla en tu Santuario hasta que, con los demás dioses, encontremos una manera de destruirla para siempre. Por favor, Athena-

Primero que nada, Saori se sorprendió de que la diosa supiera lo que tenía en su poder, pero supuso que, después de que Phobos y Deimos habían hecho tantos desastres para conseguirlo, incluso involucrando a Poseidón y a Hades, se había vuelto conocimiento popular que ella poseía la esfera de Arquímedes.

-No me gusta nada la idea, Hathor- dijo Athena.

-Athena, igual que tú, yo estoy encargada de la protección de la tierra- dijo Hathor en un tono serio- yo no tengo un Santuario, ni santos que me ayuden. Y sé que estará mejor protegido contigo que en cualquier otro sitio-

Saori suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, suspirando- espero que tengas razón-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Afrodita había terminado los entrenamientos del día con Lydia. Estaba muy complacido con su trabajo, que la dejó seleccionar algunas de las rosas no venenosas para ella. La chica estaba muy contenta, poniéndolas en un vaso con agua, en la entrada del templo. Una vez que terminaron, Afrodita y su aprendiz se sentaron a la mesa para cenar.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Afrodita, después de quitarse la armadura, tomando asiento y dando un sorbo a su taza de té- ¿qué harás mañana?-

-Marin quiere que entrene con ella y Shaina- dijo Lydia- claro, si tú me das permiso, Afro- miró su taza- ¿té negro otra vez?-

-Earl Gray, mi pequeña aprendiz- le dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa astuta- dentro de tu entrenamiento también tienes que saber apreciar un buen té-

Lydia hizo una mueca. No era nada fan del té, como su maestro.

-No, gracias, Afro, pero paso- dijo ella, levantándose y abriendo la puerta del refrigerador- creo que prefiero beber limonada, si no te molesta-

-Como quieras- le dijo Afrodita, dando un sorbo de té y sirviéndose a la mesa

-¿Ya has ido a conocer a Elsita?- preguntó Lydia, sentándose a la mesa también, y Afrodita sacudió la cabeza- ¿porqué no?-

-No quiero molestar a Kanon- dijo el santo de Piscis, encogiéndose de hombros- además, no me anima mucho el hecho de que todas las mujeres del Santuario estarán ahí. ¿Tú ya fuiste? No te recomiendo que lo hagas-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Lydia, alzando las cejas.

-Se te calentará la matriz como a las demás- dijo Afrodita.

Lydia se echó a reír.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo la chica, sin parar de reír. Afrodita se ruborizó.

-Que pronto todas las mujeres del Santuario querrán tener bebés- dijo el santo de Piscis, y frunció el entrecejo, enrojeciendo aún más su piel al ver que Lydia seguía riendo- oh, vamos, ¡deja de reír!-

-No puedo- dijo Lydia entre risas- ¡que expresión más extraña es esa!-

Afrodita hizo un gesto molesto, pero también él se echó a reír.

-Tú sabes como hacerme reír sin importar la situación- dijo el santo dorado.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo Lydia, lanzándole una sonrisa- me da gusto que estés riendo. Hace tiempo que te ves decaído. ¿Estás triste por algo, Afro?-

Afrodita se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. No se había percatado de que Lydia estaba preocupada por él. El santo sacudió la cabeza, pero la chica alzó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, no quieres hablar de ello- dijo Lydia, y bajó la mirada para revolver con el tenedor la comida- Afro, tengo una pregunta para hacerte-

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- le preguntó el santo de Piscis, aliviado de que no sugiera hablando de su propio estado de ánimo.

-Hace unos días vino uno de los jueces del Inframundo, Minos- dijo Lydia, pensativa- desde entonces, mis hermanos están más… sobreprotectores conmigo. Mu también, aunque ya les he preguntado, y lo negaron- hizo una pausa, y miró a su maestro fijamente- ¿qué sucedió?¿les dijo algo Minos para que se preocuparan más?-

Afrodita la miró. Sonrió levemente. Sabía muy bien porqué estaban tan preocupados. No solo ellos tres, sino todos los santos dorados en general. Y se debía a que cinco de sus enemigos muertos habían revivido y escapado del Inframundo.

-Lydia, yo…- comenzó el santo.

-Afro, por favor- dijo la chica, interrumpiéndolo- no me mientas. Sé que es algo-

El santo dorado suspiró. Lydia era como su hermana menor, o su hija, desde que la había conocido hacía más de un año, cuando la mocosa se había metido sin pensarlo dos veces a su jardín de rosas venenosas y se había desmayado. ¡Ellos dos eran tan parecidos! Los dos eran igual de tercos y sentimentales, y se preocupaban en extremo por la gente a la que querían. La entendía mucho mejor que Mu o que Aioros y Aioria. Piscis es el signo más sensible de todos, y la doceava armadura era la más caprichosa de todas.

Afrodita levantó la vista y vio que Lydia seguía esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento, Lydia- dijo Afrodita- tienes razón. Algo que nos dijo Minos nos preocupó. El maestro Shion indicó que debía permanecer en secreto, pera evitar pánico entre los demás aprendices, pero esto te involucra directamente. Hubo una… fuga en el Inframundo-

-¿Una fuga?- preguntó Lydia.

-Los enemigos usaron el cosmo de Christoffer para resucitar a varios de los enemigos- dijo el santo de Piscis en voz baja. Extendió la mano hacia ella y la puso en el hombro de la chica- lamentablemente es gente que conoces muy bien, y que te ha causado mucho dolor-

-¿Henry?- dijo Lydia, alzando las cejas, y Afrodita asintió- ¿Greta y Bellini?- y el santo volvió a asentir- ¿quién más?-

-Un hombre llamado Eugéne, que Aioros y Milo enfrentaron en Marsella- dijo el santo de Piscis- y alguien más-

-¿Quién?- dijo Lydia.

-Tu padre adoptivo- dijo Afrodita- lord Castlehaven-

Lydia palideció y, de pronto, se sintió nauseosa. Había estado más o menos indiferente cuando se trataba de Henry o de alguno de los otros que había intentado hacerle daño. ¿Pero su padre adoptivo? La chica cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió el abrazo preocupado de su maestro.

-Shhh… tranquila- dijo Afrodita con un gesto paternal- no vamos a dejar que se acerquen a ti-

-Gracias, Afro- dijo Lydia, una vez que se tranquilizó- gracias por decirme. Estaré alerta. Y patearé el trasero de Aioros y de Aioria por ocultarme eso-

Afrodita revolvió los cabellos de la chica, sonriendo. Sus hermanos la habían subestimado. Ella ya no solo era su hermana menor. Era una guerrera de Athena.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer, y por sus reviews. Dato interesante: ayer (14 de noviembre) fue el día mundial de la diabetes. Sofi celebró con una gran rebanada de pay de manzana sin azúcar. Un gran abrazo a todos! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

Grasshopper: la verdad no escribo yaoi, ni me gusta. Esta historia no es yaoi. Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review.


	3. 3: Viaje

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **III. VIAJE**

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Esa noche habría un concierto en Giudecca, y los tres jueces habían sido invitados. Violate acompañó a Aiacos por esa ocasión. Hades y los dioses gemelos estaban mucho más tranquilos. Algo bueno de lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas era que Violate y Aiacos por fin se habían reconciliado, por difícil que eso fuera. También supieron que Radamanthys se escapaba una o dos veces a la semana al mundo humano, alegando que extrañaba su casa en Londres, pero sospechaban que cierta chica inglesa era la causa de sus repetidas ausencias.

Minos estaba más feliz que nada más. Estaba muy complacido de ver a sus queridos amigos tan felices. sobre todo Radamanthys, que era difícil que se sintiera atraído a otra persona.

Pharaoh comenzó a tocar su arpa, y los espectros disfrutaron la música. Minos le lanzó una mirada a Radamanthys. Si no lo conociera mejor y supiera que el espectro de Wyvern jamás de los jamases escuchaba la música, el noruego pensaría que su compañero estaba disfrutando el concierto mientas acariciaba distraídamente al cachorro.

"Este ya cayó", pensó Minos al verlo.

Minos se volvió hacia el lado contrario, y sonrió al ver a Aiacos y a Violate tomados de la mano y sonriéndose de tanto en tanto. El espectro suspiró contento. Al final de cuenta, todo el fiasco del mes pasado no había sido un completo fracaso.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

A la mañana siguiente, Afrodita y Death Mask fueron llamados al templo del Patriarca. Ninguno de los dos sabía para qué los estaban llamando. Afrodita repasaba mentalmente lo que había hecho, y no, no recordaba ninguna desobediencia, excepto el hecho que le había revelado a Lydia la información de Minos, y no creía que por eso lo fueran a reprender. Death Mask, mientras tanto, no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas iban a salir bien. Él había salido la noche anterior a beber, y aún tenía estragos de la resaca.

-El maestro Shion me va a matar si me ve en estas condiciones- dijo Death Mask en un tono preocupado, frotándose la frente e intentando verse lo menos… resacoso posible.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir solo a beber hasta la inconsciencia- lo reprendió el santo de Piscis.

-Pues no estaría solo si mi acompañaras- dijo Death Mask, pero Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, amigo- le dijo Afrodita, alzando las cejas. El santo de Cáncer sonrió levemente, y le dio una palmada en su espalda.

-No te angusties por mí, Afro- le dijo Death Mask, haciendo un gesto despreocupado, y dándose un golpe en el pecho- soy italiano, y aguanto cualquier alcohol que me pongan enfrente-

Afrodita alzó las cejas con cara de circunstancias.

-Sofi también es italiana, y no la veo haciendo lo mismo que tú- observa el santo de Piscis.

-Tiene tres razones- dijo Death Mask, encogiéndose de hombros- es diabética, Aioros no la dejaría, y ella es de _Torino._ Los sicilianos somos mucho más resistentes al alcohol que los del norte de…-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Death Mask- dijo el santo de Piscis. Miró fijamente a su amigo.

Death Mask guardó silencio. Sabía que no podía seguir justificándose, no frente a su amigo. Él sabía todas sus mañas, excusas y justificaciones, al derecho y al revés. Suspiró. Él había sufrido mucho cuando se enamoró de esa chica de Asgard, Helena, que murió frente a sus ojos, rompiéndole el corazón. No importaba cuanto bebía, pero no podía olvidarla. Pero había algo más.

El santo de Cáncer había notado que cada vez que él hablaba de Helena o la recordaba de alguna manera, una gran melancolía se apoderaba de Afrodita. El santo de Piscis siempre lo había negado, pero Death Mask sospechaba que le entristecía nunca haber tenido una persona que lo amara. Nunca había sentido lo que él sintió brevemente con Helena, lo que Mu tenía con Lydia, o lo de los demás santos dorados con sus parejas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que estuvieron frente al trono del Patriarca. Mu llegó poco después que ellos. Athena estaba ahí, sonriendo y sosteniendo el báculo de Niké con una gran sonrisa. Shion estaba con los brazos cruzados, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de pedir a los dos santos dorados.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Death Mask y Afrodita?- preguntó Shion con un gesto de incredulidad que podría incluso ser considerado insolente- señorita Athena, ¿está segura que quiere que sean ellos dos…?_

 _-Ya te he informado de mis deseos, Shion- lo interrumpió Athena, alzando las cejas, con una expresión definitiva- ¿qué es lo que te hace dudar de ellos dos?-_

 _Shion suspiró. No sabía si era prudente decirlo, pero decidió que sería prudente responder sinceramente a la pregunta de la diosa._

 _-Señorita Athena- le dijo el Patriarca en el tono más diplomático que pudo encontrar- seguramente usted recuerda, cuando Saga tomó el Santuario, que Death Mask y Afrodita sabían que usted no se encontraba en Grecia, y que…-_

 _-Sé lo que todos fueron antes, enemigos que intentaron detener a Seiya y a los otros- dijo Athena en un tono final- pero ahora, ambos son fieles santos de la orden, igual que el resto de los santos dorados-_

 _Shion se mordió el labio._

 _-Pero señorita Athena…- comenzó el Patriarca- es un objeto muy poderoso del que estamos hablando. ¿No cree que podrán sentirse tentados?-_

 _-Confío en ellos- dijo la joven diosa._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Caballeros, que bueno que vinieron- dijo Saori alegremente- lamento molestarlos, pero tenemos una misión de vital importancia para ustedes-

Los dos santos se inclinaron.

-Estamos a su servicio, señorita Athena- le dijo Afrodita en voz baja.

Saori sonrió. No podía creer que Shion aún desconfiara de ellos dos. Pero se encogió de hombros y, con una señal, les pidió que se levantaran.

-Necesitamos que salgan en una misión de gran importancia, así que pongan atención- les dijo la joven Athena- hay un objeto, una espada que pertenece a un dios malvado. Una espada egipcia llamada _khopesh_. Una diosa extranjera nos avisó del inminente peligro en el que está la Tierra si este malvado dios obtiene su espada-

Los dos santos asintieron.

-Saldremos inmediatamente- dijo Mu- ¿a dónde debemos viajar?-

-A Egipto- dijo Shion, interviniendo por primera vez- alguien se pondrá en contacto con ustedes, una vez que estén allá. Cuando encuentren la espada, deben tomarla y contactarnos rápidamente, para asegurarnos de que esté segura-

-De acuerdo, maestro- dijo Afrodita.

-También tienen que parecer turistas, no caballeros de la orden- continuó Saori- deben de ir vestidos de civil, y usar otros nombres…-

-Sus nombres de civil podrían servir- sugirió Mu.

-Mu va a estar de incógnito, escondido en caso de que necesiten regresar a Grecia rápidamente- dijo Shion- tengan cuidado, santos de Athena-

-Una cosa más- dijo Saori, mirando fijamente a los santos de Piscis y de Cáncer- la espada es un objeto peligroso. No importa lo que les parezca, no importa lo mucho que estén tentados, no intenten quedarse con ella, pues podría destruirlos…-

Mu, Afrodita y Death Mask se miraron entre sí, preocupados. ¿Cómo una espada los podría tentar con su poder? No preguntaron más. Solo asintieron gravemente y se despidieron.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Heathrow, Londres_

-Cuídate mucho, Evelyn- le dijo Victoria a su amiga, abrazándola mientras se encontraban en la terminal del aeropuerto. La chica castaña estaba sonriendo ampliamente, emocionada por el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Y tú, Victoria- le dijo Evelyn- no quiero saber que te quedaste sola en mi casa con ese Radamanos…Rada…-

-Se llama Radamanthys- dijo Victoria, ruborizándose de nuevo- y no, no vamos a estar solos… ¡ah! ¡Las cosas no están así, Evelyn!-

Evelyn se echó a reír y volvió a abrazar a su amiga. La iba a extrañar.

-En serio, cuídate mucho- dijo Victoria, intentando ocultar un tono preocupado en su voz- recuerda que, aunque es tu sueño, Egipto es ahora un país musulmán, y sé que puede llegar a ser peligroso-

-Me cuidaré mucho, lo prometo- dijo Evelyn, jugueteando con su colgante- ya me conoces, no soy imprudente-

-Solo distraída- dijo Victoria.

Ambas chicas rieron y se despidieron. Evelyn entró a la sala de abordaje mientras Victoria salía del aeropuerto rumbo a su departamento. Cuando la chica morena entró a la sala, tuvo una desagradable sorpresa. Alexander Collins estaba ahí, esperando el mismo vuelo que ella.

-Tu…¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Evelyn, sin poderse contener.

-¿No escuchaste las noticias, Carter?- le dijo Collins con una sonrisa desagradable- yo también voy a ir a Cairo contigo. Nuestras tareas se dividieron-

Evelyn frunció el entrecejo, pero después suavizó su mirada. No importaba. Iba a ir a Egipto un par de semanas, conocería el museo del Cairo y la tumba de Tutankhamón. Era su sueño de toda su vida. Y nadie, ni siquiera el fastidioso y aburrido Alexander Collins podía hacerla perder su buen humor.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abordar, la chica escuchó que le llegaba un mensaje de texto. Era de Victoria.

 _Ten cuidado, Eve. No atores tu cabeza en alguna ruina. Y espero que te encuentres un novio pronto. ¡Los dioses saben que lo necesitas!_

Evelyn se echó a reír.

"Sí, claro", dijo la chica para sí misma "el día que las vacas vuelen".

-Pasajeros para el vuelo 2602 hacia Cairo, favor de abordar por sala 83- se escuchó por el altavoz.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Athena no fue la única que fue visitada por su contraparte egipcia. Los tres jueces del Inframundo, junto a varios de los espectros, se encontraban bloqueando la entrada a Giudecca cuando el dios extranjero llegó de la mano de una diosa. Radamanthys empuñó las manos, Minos levantó y extendió los dedos, listo para atacar, y Aiacos se puso en pose defensiva.

-Por favor, espectros- les dijo el dios, un hombre con una túnica blanca, la piel de color verdoso y una larga barba trenzada. La diosa, con un vestido blanco, cabellos muy negros y ojos del mismo color, llevando varias joyas- vinimos en paz-

-No se alarmen, espectros del Inframundo- les dijo la diosa a su vez- no tenemos intenciones de atacar. Pero necesitamos hablar con Hades. Es algo urgente…-

Los jueces no parecían estar dispuestos a dejarlos pasar, pero pronto fueron alcanzados por los dioses gemelos.

-Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthys- dijo Hypnos en tono autoritario, seguido de Thanatos- mi señor Hades permitirá una audiencia a los dioses extranjeros que nos visitan-

-Muchas gracias, dios del Sueño- les dijo el dios extranjero.

Los jueces estaban molestos, pero se relajaron. Hypnos y Thanatos no estaban para nada relajados, pero hicieron que los dos extranjeros los siguieran. Los jueces entraron tras ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, donde Hades y Perséfone se encontraban sentados, y solemnes. Pandora estaba de pie junto a ellos, con su tridente en la mano. Hypnos y Thanatos se colocaron a los lados.

Los dos dioses extranjero se detuvieron frente al trono de Hades.

-Buen día, reyes del Inframundo- dijo el dios, inclinándose levemente, pero sin soltar las manos de la diosa que iba con él- mi nombre es Osiris, dios egipcio del sol poniente y del Inframundo. Y ella es mi esposa, Isis, diosa de la luna. Lamentamos llegar así de improviso. Vinimos por un asunto muy grave-

Hades frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Hades.

-De mi hermano. Seth- dijo Osiris- Seth es el dios del terror en el Panteón egipcio. Creo… creo que se alió con un dios griego llamado Deimos, que creo que ustedes conocen bien-

-Por desgracia- escupió Thanatos.

-Seth está buscando una espada egipcia- continuó el dios del Inframundo egipcio- el antiguo khopesh de Tutankhamon. Si llegara a conseguirlo, será un desastre…-

-Otra diosa egipcia, Hathor, ya contactó a Athena- dijo Isis, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposo- y ella enviará a tres de sus santos a Egipto a buscar esa espada-

-Todo esto suena muy grave- dijo el rey del Inframundo- pero, ¿que desean que hagamos nosotros?-

Los dioses visitantes se miraron entre sí.

-Tenemos entendido que ustedes formaron una alianza con la señorita Athena- les dijo Osiris- Seth es un malvado, y si se ha unido con Deimos es porque van a atacar en dos frentes. Tienen que unirse con Poseidón y Athena-

Hades alzó las cejas, y los dioses gemelos se miraron, algo inquietos.

-Si los santos de Athena fallan en su misión, será guerra- dijo Isis en un tono grave.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia no estaba nada feliz. No solo su maestro se iba a ir solo en una misión en Egipto, dejándola a cargo de otro maestro, sino que Mu también se iba con ellos. No le hacían nada de gracia esas dos ausencias.

-No exageres, Lydia- le dijo Afrodita mientras empacaba su maleta- te harán bien un par de semanas de descanso de mí. Además, sé que entrenarás bien con Marín y con Lena-

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a dejarme con ellas dos?- le dijo Lydia en un tono de reproche, pero relajó su expresión y después sonrió- está bien, Afro, pero tienes que cuidarte mucho, ¿sí?-

Afrodita sonrió levemente. Lydia era tan parecida a él en algunas cosas, como en preocuparse mucho por las personas que le eran queridas. Sensibles y sentimentales, como Death Mask decía a cada rato.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Afrodita. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo sentarse en una silla, y tomó asiento frente a ella- te voy a contar algo importante, Lydia. Death Mask y yo debemos ir vestidos como civiles, así que dejaré la armadura de Piscis aquí- la chica alzó las cejas- espero que no sea necesario, pero en caso de que la necesites, podrás llamarla como lo hiciste una vez en el pasado-

-No- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- no digas eso. No será necesario y rápidamente regresarás a seguirme entrenando-

Afrodita sonrió y la abrazó para despedirse.

-Ahora vete, pequeña- le dijo el santo de Piscis- Mu estará esperándote para despedirse también antes de irnos-

Con un último abrazo, Lydia se despidió de su maestro y se apresuró hacia el templo de Aries. Afrodita la vio alejarse con una sonrisa. Sabía que su alumna estaría bien durante su ausencia.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Internacional de El Cairo_

Tras cuatro horas y media de vuelo, la mayoría de las cuales Evelyn las pasó fingiendo que dormía para no tener que hablar con Collins, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de El Cairo. No estaba muy feliz de que su odioso compañero de trabajo estuviera ahí, pero eran gajes del oficio. Ya que hacía.

Tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al hotel. Gracias a los dioses, les dieron cuartos separados por un par de pisos. Evelyn dejó su maleta, o mejor dicho, casi la aventó en el suelo y quiso salir corriendo al museo, pero el gerente del hotel, un árabe regordete y alegre, la detuvo.

- _Madam… madam_ \- repitió el gerente, al ver que la chica no lo había escuchado. Evelyn se detuvo y se volvió al gerente- ¿a donde se dirige?-

-Al museo- dijo ella.

-No puede salir a esta hora, _madam_ \- le dijo el hombre en inglés trunco- es la hora de la oración de los musulmanes, y se molestan mucho si algún "infiel" sale del hotel o de las casas, pueden incluso lincharlo-

Evelyn se alarmó por ello, pero frenó su carrera y suspiró.

-Gracias por la advertencia, señor- le dijo la chica- supongo que volveré a mi habitación-

-Tome esto, señorita- le dijo el gerente, entregándole un folleto- aquí están las instrucciones para llegar al museo, y los horarios de las oraciones de los musulmanes, para que tenga cuidado y no se cruce con ellos-

-Gracias, señor- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo y tomando el folleto, para regresar a su habitación, resignada. El sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse, y el museo seguramente estaría cerrado ya. Le daba un poco de pena que el país que en la antigüedad había dejado incluso que una mujer lo gobernara y que tuviera el mismo poder que un hombre, hubiera retrocedido tanto.

Una vez que regresó a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama, respirando hondo. Un brillo en su ventana llamó su atención. Se apresuró a asomarse a través de ella, pero el brillo había desaparecido. Había tres hombres en la calle, con toda la pinta de ser extranjeros, que entraron al hotel.

Evelyn se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a cambiarse. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, iría al museo de El Cairo. Vería por primera vez, con sus propios ojos el tesoro que siempre había querido ver, la máscara funeraria de Tutankhamón.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

Tras despedirse de Lydia y dejar a Kiki a cargo de Shaina, Mu se reunió con Afrodita y Death Mask en su propio templo. Se sentía un poco incómodo por la situación: su maestro Shion le había pedido especialmente que vigilara a esos dos tan pronto como llegaran a Egipto. Entendía la desconfianza del Patriarca hacia esos dos, pero ellos siempre habían sido fieles desde que habían revivido después de la última guerra. No, habían sido fieles desde ese día en el muro de los lamentos. El mismo Mu vio los esfuerzos de Afrodita y de Death Mask en Asgard. Cuando menos él no tenía ninguna duda de sus camaradas.

-Obedece todo lo que te diga Shaina- le dijo Mu a Kiki, quien respondió con una sonrisa de inocencia- nos veremos en un par de semanas…-

-Vámonos, Mu- dijo Death Mask con un gesto aburrido- no nos haremos más jóvenes aquí-

Mu asintió y, tras unos segundos, Death Mask, Afrodita y él mismo desaparecieron, teletransportándose de ahí, hacia uno de los hoteles más famosos de Egipto. Una vez que los tres santos desaparecieron, Kiki y Lydia se quedaron mirando el punto donde habían desaparecido, y la chica se dejó caer, para sentarse en el suelo y suspirando tristemente.

-No estés triste, Lydia- le dijo Kiki, dándole una palmada en el hombro- créeme que a mí me irá peor por la ausencia de mi maestro-

Lydia sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, Kiki- le dijo la chica- si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vayamos al Coliseo a entrenar. Ya mañana tendremos entrenamientos con nuestros maestros sustitutos- guiñó el ojo- vamos a divertirnos un rato, Shaka está entrenando a Chris- añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kiki sonrió también.

-Será divertido- admitió el pelirrojo.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo, Egipto_

Mu y los otros dos llegaron al hotel que la fundación Graude había separado para ellos, y separaron una habitación.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el santo de Cáncer una vez que se instalaron- ¿cuál es el plan?-

-El maestro Shion dijo que teníamos que buscar una espada, un antiguo _khopesh_ \- dijo Mu en voz baja- perteneció a Tutankhamón, así que debe estar entre sus tesoros en el museo de El Cairo-

-Bien- dijo Afrodita- pues debemos empezar a buscar. ¿Sugieren que inspeccionemos el museo ahora, de noche?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Mu en voz baja- si nos descubren, causaremos un incidente diplomático, y Athena no nos agradecerá por ello. No, no creo que sea buena idea…-

-Podemos dividirnos- dijo el santo de Piscis- yo iré al museo principal. Death Mask al museo secundario. Y tú, Mu, entre los dos, en caso de que encontremos esa espada-

-De acuerdo- dijo Death Mask- mañana pondremos en marcha nuestro plan. Ahora a dormir-

Mientras decía eso, Death Mask entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, para tumbarse en su cama boca abajo y dormirse. Mu sonrió en una expresión empatía y se fue a descansar también. Afrodita sacó de su maleta un pequeño folleto y se puso a leer con creciente interés. No sabía muchas cosas sobre el país en el que estaba visitando, pero ese folleto le ayudaría a entenderlo mejor.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: El Encuentro

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **IV. EL ENCUENTRO**

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia y Kiki llegaron al coliseo y pidieron permiso a Shaka de entrenar junto con Chris. Éste seguía algo deprimido por culpa del asunto con Deino hacía unos meses. Shaka aceptó, quizá así Chris se animaba un poco más a entrenar y aumentaba así su cosmo, lo poco que le había quedado después de que los enemigos se lo robaran. Los tres entrenaron juntos por un par de horas, bajo la atenta mirada del santo de Virgo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lena también llegó a observarlos entrenar.

-Aioros y Aioria no estarán contentos por esto, Shaka- dijo Lena en voz baja.

-No pasará nada malo, Lena- dijo Shaka, en un tono despreocupado- estamos tu y yo aquí. No les pasará nada, a ninguno de los aprendices- frunció el entrecejo- no dejaré que vuelva a suceder lo que le pasó a Chris-

Lena lo tomó de la mano con cariño, y Shaka se volvió a ella y le sonrió.

-Sabes que les molesta a esos dos- dijo Lena, mirando de reojo a Lydia y a los otros dos en la arena- tienen miedo de que el antiguo pretendiente de Lydia venga de nuevo contra ella, como lo ha hecho varias veces antes-

Shaka asintió. Conocía los sentimientos de los dos hermanos. Desde que había sucedido eso, Lydia se había vuelto más poderosa, y bien podría vencerlos si la atacaban. Pero como ambos santos también sabían, los enemigos no peleaban limpio: usaban trampas y engaños para hacer daño.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es tener los ojos bien abiertos, proteger mejor el Santuario. No podemos dejar que vuelvan a entrar al Santuario y hagan lo que quieran- dijo Shaka- no es el pretendiente quien me preocupa-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Lena.

-Por sus esfuerzos, he deducido que Lydia es una de las únicas dos personas quienes puede tomar la esfera de Arquímedes y controlar su poder- dijo Shaka- están luchando para ponerla de su lado. No lo han logrado por la fuerza. No puedo dejar de pensar que quizá cambiarán su estrategia para llegar a ella-

-La vigilaré de cerca estos días- dijo Lena, entrecerrando los ojos- no la perderé de vista. Si esos revivieron y andan sueltos de nuevo, necesitaremos vigilarla bien- miró a Shaka a los ojos- ¿quién es la otra persona que puede tomarla?-

-Alguien que en el pasado también la tomó y la usó, pero que está mucho más segura que Lydia- dijo Shaka- Agatha, la chica de Thanatos-

Lena se quedó pensativa, mediante esa información. Al final se encogió de hombros, se levantó y, tras besar a Shaka en la mejilla, bajó a la arena para detener el entrenamiento, y enviar a Lydia de regreso a los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera en Grecia, y Aioros estaba sentado en la entrada de su templo, mirando hacia la ciudad. Sofi estaba de guardia esa noche, y él se había quedado solo en Sagitario. ¡Cómo la extrañaba cuando tenía que pasar la noche en el hospital trabajando! Sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba enamorado seguramente.

Aioros suspiró otra vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sofi era su mundo ahora.

El joven santo sintió algo en el Coliseo. Los cosmos de los tres aprendices en la arena se apagaron, y los tres regresaron a los Doce Templos, escoltados por Shaka y por Lena. Aioros sonrió, un poco más tranquilo.

Hace unos días había hablado con Aioria y con Mu. El hecho de que Henry y los otros hubieran revivido y escapado del Inframundo les preocupó sobremanera, pues sabían que volverían a intentar buscar a su hermana. ¡Cómo detestaba a esos enemigos!

Bajó la mirada. Lydia ya estaba en el templo de Leo. El chico suspiró aliviado, estaba preocupado por su hermana. Sabía que Afrodita le había dicho la verdad sobre el hecho que los enemigos habían regresado de la muerte. No estaba muy de acuerdo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que sería lo mejor, que Lydia estuviera advertida y en guardia.

¿Cuál sería el plan de los enemigos esta vez? No lo sabía. Pero no iba a dejar que se acercaran a las personas que amaba. No a Lydia, y ciertamente no a Sofi.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Un mensaje de parte de Sofi.

 _-Todo bien aquí, Aioros_ \- decía el mensaje de Sofi- _descansa y deja de preocuparte_ -

El santo de Sagitario sonrió ampliamente, y se levantó, para entrar a su templo e irse a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Museo de El Cairo, Egipto_

Tan pronto como amaneció, Evelyn saltó de su cama, se vistió a toda prisa y salió del hotel rumbo al museo. Mientras cruzaba corriendo por el lobby, el gerente la vio salir y, con una sonrisa sacudió la cabeza. Esa chica era una entusiasta, y no cabía la menor duda.

Tras cruzar corriendo varias calles de la ciudad, Evelyn por fin llegó a un enorme edificio, color rojo y blanco, con un par de esfinges a los lados de su entrada. La chica sonrió de nuevo y se apresuró a caminar hacia la entrada. Pagó sesenta libras egipcias para comprar su entrada y, tan pronto como las puertas del museo se abrieron, Evelyn fue la primera persona en entrar.

La chica parecía niña en un parque de diversiones. Con tantos hermosos tesoros, parecía que un día entero no le alcanzaría para ver todo lo que había que ver. Mientras intentaba decidir a donde iría primero, alguien puso la mano en su hombro. Evelyn dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió de improviso.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, vestido con una larga túnica blanca y un turbante en la cabeza. El hombre le sonrió cuando ella se volvió, y se inclinó levemente, juntando sus brazos.

- _Sabah alkhyr_ , miss Evelyn Carter- dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba y le sonreía- mister Kingsley me avisó que vendría. Y que el museo sería seguramente su primera parada- le ofreció la mano- es un gran honor que la bisnieta de Howard Carter esté aquí con nosotros: el descubridor de la mayoría de los tesoros de este museo…-

Evelyn sonrió y bajó la mirada levemente, sonrojada y tomó la mano del sujeto, estrechándola.

-Yo soy Karim Mohamed- dijo el hombre- director de investigación del museo-

-Mucho gusto, señor Mohamed- dijo Evelyn.

-Mister Kingsley me contó sobre su objetivo aquí. Déjeme decirle que estoy a su disposición, así como todos los recursos del museo- dijo Mohamed- solicité su presencia desde el museo Británico, porque mister Kingsley me ha informado que es la persona más hábil con los jeroglíficos que existe en el mundo-

Evelyn se ruborizó otra vez y bajó la mirada.

-Mister Kingsley es muy amable- dijo Evelyn nerviosamente, tocando su colgando y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la imagen de Kepri- es solo que… siempre he tenido facilidad para leerlos-

-En efecto…- dijo Mohamed distraídamente, sin perder detalle de los movimientos- muy bien, señorita Carter, arreglaré el transporte para usted hacia el Valle de los Reyes en dos días. Haré los preparativos necesarios, para que un guía y un equipo completo la acompañen. Creo que eso es todo, y…-

Mohamed se interrumpió y frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia la izquierda de Evelyn. Cuando la chica vio de quien se trataba, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco o golpear en la cara al recién llegado.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo Alexander Collins, llegando junto a Evelyn y guiñándole un ojo- ¿me perdí de algo?-

-No, llega muy a tiempo, señor Collins- dijo Mohamed, pero Evelyn notó enseguida la diferencia en su tono de voz y actitud. Parecía que el hombre en verdad se estaba esforzando con ser amable ahora. Volvió sus ojos a la chica y sonrió de nuevo- volveré a hablar con usted, miss Carter. En un par de horas le presentaré al director del museo. Por favor, disfrute las exposiciones-

Evelyn agradeció a Mohamed por liberarla de la presencia de Collins, y se adentró en el museo con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Hotel, El Cairo_

De la misma manera, los tres santos de Athena habían comenzado su búsqueda. Se reunieron en el lobby y, estando a punto de salir y llevar a cabo su plan, cuando el gerente los interrumpió, bloqueándoles el paso.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Mu, entrecerrando los ojos. Death Mask y Afrodita adoptaron posiciones defensivas. El gerente alzó los brazos.

-Señores- dijo el gerente- hay una persona que quiere hablar con ustedes. Síganme, por favor-

Los tres santos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero siguieron al gerente entre los pasillos del hotel, entre el lobby y el restaurante, hasta una enorme sala de juntas. El gerente los hizo pasar, y los santos obedecieron, aunque no dejaron de estar alertas ni un solo momento.

-Estará con ustedes en un momento, señores- dijo el gerente, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Los santos se miraron entre sí de nuevo.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- dijo Afrodita.

-El maestro Shion dijo que alguien se contactaría con nosotros- dijo Mu en voz baja, pero sin relajarse- quizá de esto se trata-

-¿No se les ha ocurrido que puede ser una trampa?- dijo Death Mask.

-Estaremos alerta de todos modos- dijo Afrodita.

El santo de Piscis estaba aún hablando cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Los tres chicos se volvieron de golpe hacia donde provenía el ruido, y vieron que dos personas aparecieron a través de ella. La primera era una mujer, una hermosa mujer de piel oscura, largos cabellos negros, usando una blusa gris con un saco café sobre ella, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas negras. Sobre su rostro, tenía un pañuelo rectangular que cubría su cabello y su cuello, un _hiyab,_ asegurado con un broche de su lado izquierdo. Usaba lentes oscuros. El otro era un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica blanca, una manta café sobre ella, y un turbante blanco en la cabeza. Como la mujer, su piel era oscura, besada por el sol.

La mujer tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas, mientras que el hombre permaneció de pie detrás de ella. Con un gesto elegante, se quitó los lentes oscuros y miró a los santos. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, pero la mujer era muy, muy hermosa. Y había algo sobre ella. Algo divino.

Los tres cayeron en cuenta. Era una diosa.

-Buenos días, caballeros de Athena- les dijo la mujer, sonriendo- me alegra que hayan logrado venir a Egipto. Se los agradezco mucho. En este mundo me llamo Nancy Habib. En el otro mundo me llamo Hathor, diosa del amor y de la sabiduría-

Los tres santos se inclinaron.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- insistió la diosa- por favor, tomen asiento. Les explicaré que es lo que estamos buscando, como es el _Khopesh_ y el peligro que todos, dioses griegos y egipcios, enfrentamos si no lo encontramos y destruimos a tiempo-

Los santos de Athena asintieron. Estaban esperando esa explicación.

x-x-x

 _Museo de El Cairo_

Después de un par de horas de mirar el museo y divertirse como niña pequeña perdida en una tienda de caramelos, Evelyn y Collins fueron llevados a la sala de juntas del museo por Mohamed. Una vez que ambos entraron, fueron saludados por otro hombre. Era un hombre moreno, vestido muy parecido como Mohamed, pero mucho mayor.

-Gracias, Mohamed- dijo el director del museo- miss Carter, mister Collins, bienvenidos a El Cairo. Y soy mister Khayrat, el director y dueño del museo. Seguramente Mohamed les dio la bienvenida, pero quise hablar con ustedes personalmente. Estamos muy agradecidos con su presencia aquí-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren que hagamos?- preguntó Collins- Mohamed dijo algo sobre unas traducciones-

-A usted, mister Collins, lo necesitamos aquí, tenemos unas piezas que están dañadas y queremos que las repare. Mister Kingsley dijo que usted era un excelente curador- dijo Khayrat, y Collins asintió- y necesitamos que miss Carter traduzca unos jeroglíficos un poco… esquivos, en unas piezas que encontramos en la tumba de Tutankhamón… y en la misma tumba-

Collins frunció el entrecejo. Él quería ser quien tradujera los jeroglíficos, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Mister Khayrat no parecía ser como mister Kingsley, tenía una presencia sobria y severa, y no lo escucharía si hacía algún reclamo. Evelyn, mientras tanto, no dejó de sonreír.

-Bien- dijo mister Khayrat- mañana temprano les daré sus respectivas tareas. Mientras tanto, disfruten su estadía en Egipto-

Ambos se inclinaron levemente y salieron de la sala de juntas, de nuevo hacia las exhibiciones. Evelyn continuó paseando por los pasillos del museo, mirando sus tesoros. Collins salió del museo dando pisotones, cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

Tras mucho caminar, se encontró cara a cara con el tesoro que más quería ver: la máscara funeraria de Tutankhamón. Al verla, la chica sonrió ampliamente. Los ojos de la máscara del antiguo faraón sobre los suyos. Involuntariamente extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, pero se topó con la vitrina de cristal. Sonrió levemente decepcionada.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió algo extraño. Se sintió mareada. Dio un paso atrás y se sentó en una de las bancas del museo. Sin que ella supiera como, algunas imágenes le vinieron a su mente. Imágenes que nunca en su vida había visto.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año 1327 a.C._

 _Meses antes de la muerte de Tutankhamón_

 _El joven rey suspiró preocupado. El general Horemheb había manejado el khopesh dorado que él había heredado de su padre, y el mismo Tutankhamón había sido testigo del maligno poder de esa espada maldita. Como pudieron, se la quitaron. Ahora él la tenía en sus manos, pensando que debía hacer con ella._

 _-Tut- le dijo su esposa, caminando hacia él lentamente, con sus manos sobre su crecido abdomen- ¿qué vamos a hacer con esa espada?-_

 _-No lo sé- dijo el rey, pensativo- es muy peligrosa para dejarla a la vista. Ni siquiera mis sucesores deberían verse tentados para usar su poder. ¡No la toques!- gritó él, haciendo que Ankesenamon diera un respingo y un paso atrás, al ver que su reina había extendido su mano hacia el khopesh- si este objeto toca tu piel, caerás presa de su poder. Tú, y mi hijo. Toma tu distancia, Ankes-_

 _La reina obedeció y se alejó otro paso atrás._

 _-Puedes esconderla en tu tumba- sugirió Ankesenamon- así, si alguien la profana, la maldición de los dioses caerá sobre quienquiera que entre, antes de que pueda usar el khopesh o siquiera encontrarlo-_

 _Tutankhamón se quedó pensativo y se llevó la mano libre al pecho, cerrando sus dedos alrededor del colgante de Kepri._

 _-No en mi tumba- dijo el faraón, mirando la espada con hoja dorada- pero me has dado una mejor idea. Solo espero que el general Horemheb no intente volver a buscarla-_

 _-¿Dónde la esconderás?- preguntó la reina._

 _-Es mejor que no lo sepas, Ankes- dijo Tutankhamón- nadie podrá saberlo, solamente yo. Y me llevaré el secreto al más allá-_

 _Su esposa asintió, y puso de nuevo sus manos sobre su propio abdomen._

 _-Ten cuidado, esposo- dijo Ankesenamon- porque sospecho que el visir Ay y el general Horemheb desean el trono. En caso de que los dioses respondan a nuestras plegarias y tengamos un hijo que nazca vivo, destruirá todos sus planes, y podrán rebelarse contra nosotros-_

 _-Lo sé- dijo Tutankhamon, bajando la mirada- pero no te preocupes, estaremos listos para ellos-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Evelyn abrió los ojos, asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía como una visión. ¡Que extraño! La chica sacudió la cabeza. Nada de lo que había visto era real, ¿o sí? Quizá era el calor, incluso dentro del museo, o el hecho que llevaba todo el día en las exhibiciones, ya era bien entrada la tarde y aún no había comido nada.

La chica salió de la exhibición y, tras una última mirada a la máscara funeraria, se dirigió a la cafetería del museo. Quizá sería buena idea comer algo y tomar un té. Mientras se alejaba, un leve brillo apareció en los ojos de la máscara de Tutankhamón.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo_

Hathor estaba hablando aún con los santos de Athena, cuando se detuvo de pronto. La diosa había sentido algo. La presencia de su actual protegida cerca. Sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Hathor?- dijo Mu, quien notó ese cambio en la diosa.

-No, no sucede nada malo- sonrió Hathor- es solo que me di cuenta. Mi pequeña protegida de esta generación está en Egipto. Bien, como les había dicho- dijo ella, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza- la leyenda dice que Tutankhamen escondió el khopesh hace más de tres mil años. Ni siquiera los dioses sabemos donde lo escondió-

-Perdón mi curiosidad- dijo Death Mask de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas- pero, ¿qué hace esa espada?-

Una sombra cruzó los ojos de la diosa.

-La espada es un arma mortal- dijo la diosa- quien la maneja, se vuelve momentáneamente invencible, incluso contra los dioses, pero a un terrible precio. Ningún mortal o dios, creo yo, debería ser capaz de tener tanto poder. Y creo que Athena estará de acuerdo conmigo…-

Mu y Afrodita esbozaron un gesto preocupado. Death Mask sonrió levemente. Ahora entendía lo que Athena y Shion habían advertido sobre lo tentador que sería ese khopesh. Ser invencible.

-¿Cuál es el terrible precio?- preguntó Afrodita, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Quien maneje la espada- dijo Hathor- tan pronto como el mango o la hoja toque sus manos, solo podrá hacer dos cosas: matar o morir. Obliga a su portador a asesinar a quien tenga enfrente, o a suicidarse si se resiste-

Los tres santos de Athena se quedaron helados. Entendieron perfectamente la urgencia de encontrar y destruir esa espada.

-Bien, si ya es todo- dijo Mu, poniéndose de pie- creo que deberíamos comenzar a buscar. No debemos perder tiempo-

-Dentro de dos días- dijo Hathor- habrá una expedición de Gizah al valle de los Reyes. Si no encontramos la espada en El Cairo, sugiero que tomen esa expedición y continúen su búsqueda en la tumba de Tutankhamón-

-De acuerdo- dijo Afrodita, poniéndose de pie. Los santos agradecieron a la diosa, y se apresuraron a salir a la ciudad, como habían planeado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

El llanto de la pequeña había logrado crispar los nervios de Kanon. Bueno, no exactamente su llanto. Seiya había pasado por el templo de Géminis, y había estornudado uno de sus famosos (y extremadamente ruidosos) estornudos. Por más que Shun y los otros santos de bronce lo habían reprendido, Seiya no escuchó y volvió a estornudar, haciendo que Elsita se despertara, llorando a todo pulmón.

Fue tan rápido, que los santos de bronce ni siquiera se dieron cuenta como pasó. Seiya pasaría el resto de la tarde en otra dimensión. Ni Saga ni Shaka parecían dispuestos a traerlo de regreso aún por lo que había hecho.

La pequeña estaba ovillada en los brazos de Satu, presa de un feo cólico que se exacerbó desde que se levantó asustada por el fuerte ruido producido por el estornudo de Seiya. Kanon también la había tomado en sus brazos e intentó hacerla dejar de llorar, sin éxito. Sofi, quien venía regresando de su guardia en el hospital junto con Aioros, se ofreció a ayudarlos. Tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, haciéndola apoyar su cabecita en su propio hombro. Tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, la bebé dejó escapar un eructo y en el acto dejó de llorar. Kanon y Satu sonrieron, aliviados.

-Es un cólico, anda más- les dijo Sofi en un tono tranquilizador, mientras recostaba a la niña en sus brazos. Ésta estaba bien despierta, con sus enormes ojos verdes mirando a la pelirroja- pueden estar tranquilos-

Kanon sonrió y tomó a su hija de nuevo, para acunarla en sus brazos.

-Gracias, Sofi- le dijo el gemelo.

-No se asusten- les sugirió Sofi- no estén nerviosos cuando llore. Ella se comunica así, incluso cuando solo quiere que la abracen. Y ella puede sentir si ustedes están nerviosos-

Kanon sonrió y respiró hondo. La pequeña sonrió al fijar sus ojos en los de su papá.

-Sofi es muy buena con los niños- observó Satu, sonriendo, sin quitar su mirada de Kanon y de la pequeña.

-Por supuesto, es pediatra- dijo Aioros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Será un excelente mamá- dijo también Casandra, como quien no quiere la cosa. Tanto Aioros como Sofi se ruborizaron y bajaron la mirada.

-Vamos, Sofi, necesitas descansar- dijo Aioros, tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, fue una larga noche- dijo Sofi, siguiéndolo- si necesitan algo más con la pequeña, no duden en decirme-

Y, sin esperar respuesta, ambos salieron apresuradamente del templo de Géminis, haciendo que los gemelos y las dos chicas se echaran a reír.

-Ya quiero ver a esos dos igual que nosotros- dijo Casandra en voz baja. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Saga- ¿no vas a traer de vuelta a Seiya, mi amor?-

-Aún no- dijo Saga- no estoy muy seguro de que lo vaya a perdonar por despertar de esa manera a mi sobrina-

x-x-x

 _Calles fuera del Museo de El Cairo_

Afrodita y los otros habían ido al museo para comenzar a buscar la espada tras su reunión con Nancy Habib, pero el santo de Piscis se había separado de los demás. El agobiante calor de la tarde era demasiado para él. Comenzó a caminar los escasos doscientos metros que separaban el museo del Nilo, y pensó que estaría más fresco cerca del río. Cruzó la calle y se acercó a la orilla del mismo, sonriendo. Estaba en un desierto, sin duda, pero gracias al flujo del Nilo, incluso había hermosas flores que crecían en las orillas. Lotos. Hermosas flores de loto blancas flotaban en las aguas, y crecían en las orillas.

-Vaya…- fue el único comentario que hizo el santo para sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la brisa en su rostro. Eso era un extraño placer para él, poder mirar el río, las flores, los barcos que pasaban, sin ninguna preocupación.

Un grito lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Una chica estaba gritando del otro lado de la calle. Buscó con la vista y se dio cuenta que era una chica extranjera, que trataba de soltarse de un hombre egipcio. El hombre hizo el ademán de golpearla, y Afrodita se enfureció. Con el ceño fruncido y sus manos empuñadas fuertemente, cruzó la calle con toda la intención de detenerlo.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo, afuera del Museo de El Cairo_

Evelyn salió del museo casi a las seis de la tarde. Había comido algo rápidamente para engañar a su estómago, y solo consintió en salir del edificio cuando éste estuvo a punto de cerrar. Aún estaba algo extrañada por lo que había pasado cuando vio la máscara mortuoria del rey niño, pero decidió que la falta de comida le había causado ese mareo. Suspiró y salió caminando del museo con una sonrisa.

Apenas dio un giro en la calle que conducía hacia su hotel y dio unos pasos, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca. Se giró bruscamente, y se dio cuenta de que era un desconocido, un hombre de más de cuarenta años, con una espesa barba, claramente egipcio. De un tirón, Evelyn se soltó de él y se volvió para seguir caminando, pero el hombre la volvió a tomar de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo Evelyn. No atinó a decir nada más, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-De ninguna manera, mujer- le dijo el hombre sin soltarla, al contrario, apretando sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas- eres hermosa. Vendrás conmigo, y serás mi quinta esposa-

-¿Que dices?- dijo la chica, intentando soltarse, pero sin éxito. El hombre era demasiado fuerte- ¡suéltame ya! No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado-

El hombre se echó a reír.

-Bonita y con espíritu- dijo el sujeto- no te preocupes, pronto te lo sacaré a golpes- y, diciendo esto, soltó una de sus muñecas y levantó la mano, con la clara intención de golpearla. Asustada, Evelyn se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Éste nunca llegó. En vez de eso, la chica sintió que el hombre la soltó, y un empujón la hizo caer al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que alguien más había llegado.

Otro hombre. Extranjero igual que ella, por su apariencia. ¡Y que hombre era! Vestía como un importante hombre extranjero, con un elegante traje color negro, el cual resaltaba el color celeste de sus hermosos cabellos, los cuales tenía atados en una cola. El recién llegado detenía la mano del hombre que había estado a punto de golpearla, sus ojos celestes centellando de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?- exclamó furioso el hermoso recién llegado.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, el extranjero empujó al egipcio que la había atacado, haciéndolo caer al suelo lejos de ella. Después de ello, se inclinó hacia donde estaba la chica y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Está herida, señorita?- le dijo, suavizando su mirada, en voz baja, tanto que solo ella pudo escucharla.

-No, estoy bien…- dijo ella, mirando impresionada los ojos celestes del hermoso hombre, aceptando su mano y levantándose del suelo- gracias-

El egipcio se levantó también y, tras sacudirse sus ropas, los miró con una expresión amenazante. El extranjero se colocó entre ella y el otro hombre, y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te pasa, extranjero?- dijo el egipcio en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos tras sacudirse sus ropas- no tenías que ser tan brusco, no sabía que esa mujer te pertenecía-

¿Pertenecía? Evelyn iba a reclamar y decirle que ella no le pertenecía a nadie, pero el hombre la silenció con un gesto, sin quitar la mirada del egipcio.

-Ahora ya lo sabes- dijo él en un tono autoritario- vete y déjala en paz-

-Aún no- dijo el egipcio, frotándose las manos- tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Soy un hombre adinerado. Te daré quince camellos por ella-

La chica casi se va de espaldas. ¿Ese sujeto iba en serio? El otro hombre también pareció sorprenderse, pues dio un paso atrás, y se interpuso de nuevo entre ella y el extranjero.

-No está en venta- le dijo simplemente.

-Oh, veo que eres exigente- le dijo el egipcio, ampliando su sonrisa- te daré veinticinco camellos y diez mil libras egipcias. Es mi última oferta, y te recomiendo que no lo rechaces. No es sabio contrariar a alguien como yo, Rashid Bisat-

-Y yo ya dije que ella no está a la venta, señor Bisat- dijo el hombre en un tono que no admitía réplicas, tan terriblemente que hizo que el hombre callara- así que recomiendo seguir su camino para que podamos seguir el nuestro-

Rashid Bisat escupió en el suelo frente a ellos, y se apresuró a alejarse en dirección contraria. Una vez que desaparecieron, el hombre se volvió hacia Evelyn.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, señorita- le dijo, volviéndose a ella y quitando su expresión molesta de su rostro- según lo que entendí, aquí en Egipto las mujeres no son libres como en Europa, son mercancía que se puede vender o comprar. O tomar, así como él trató de hacer con usted-

Evelyn tragó saliva. Estuvo en peligro por un momento. Ella ya sabía eso, ¿cómo lo había olvidado tan fácilmente?

-Muchas gracias por su asistencia. No se como agradecerle, señor- dijo al chica, aliviada de que todo eso ya hubiera pasado.

-Anders Gaarder- dijo el hombre, inclinándose levemente- soy de Suecia, pero hace años que vivo en Grecia-

-Evelyn Carter- dijo la chica- vengo de Londres. E insisto, muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho, mister Gaarder-

Afrodita sonrió ampliamente. ¡Qué raro era escuchar su verdadero nombre de otra persona! Era casi como si estuviera hablando de otra persona completamente distinta.

-Solo Anders, señorita, por favor - dijo el santo de Piscis.

-Solo Evelyn entonces- respondió ella, sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa hizo que el estómago de Afrodita le diera una sensación extraña, que nunca antes había sentido, pero que decidió ignorar. El santo de Athena asintió.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu hotel, Evelyn?- preguntó el santo, ofreciéndole su brazo. La chica lo tomó y asintió.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Lo que le pasó a Evelyn en realidad le pasó a la esposa de uno de mis jefes anteriores, él dijo que no aceptó los camellos porque no tenía como traerlos de regreso a México. Este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo que de costumbre, espero haya sido de su agrado. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Amenazas

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **V. AMENAZAS**

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo_

 _Más tarde_

Mu esperaba ansiosamente a que Death Mask y Afrodita regresaran al hotel con buenas noticias. Ahora que no estaban con él, y habiendo escuchado lo que el _khopesh_ de Tutankhamón hacía y las propiedades que poseía, comenzó a sentirse algo sospechoso de sus dos compañeros, sobre todo de Death Mask, que se podrían ver tentados por su poder.

Por un momento, Mu se reprochó sus pensamientos. Sus dos compañeros eran santos de Athena, que no iban a fallarle a la diosa. Una vez, Afrodita se sacrificó a su mismo y su cosmo, para el doble objetivo de servir a Athena y salvar la vida de Lydia. Mu lo recordaba muy bien. E incluso Death Mask era capaz de lealtad también, como lo había demostrado en el muro de los lamentos y en Asgard. Era capaz de amar, lo había visto con Helena.

De pronto, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar, señor?- dijo una voz masculina. Mu levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta que se trataba del gerente del hotel. El santo de Athena sonrió levemente.

-No, gracias- le dijo Mu- todo está bien. Estoy esperando a mis compañeros…-

-Está bien, santo de Athena- dijo el gerente, y Mu dio un respingo de sorpresa- no te veas tan alarmado. Solo soy uno de los sirvientes de la señorita Nancy Habib- y guiñó el ojo.

Mu lo entendió: el gerente del hotel trabajaba para la diosa Hathor, igual que el otro hombre que la había acompañado cuando habló con ellos.

-La señorita Ha… Nancy- dijo Mu- ¿a cuántos de ustedes tiene protegiéndola?-

-Somos tres protectores de la señorita Hathor- dijo el gerente- está Nasser, el hombre que conocieron hace un rato, es su guardaespaldas. Mohamed, que trabaja como curador en el museo, es quien protege su estatua. Y un servidor, Gibran-

-¿Cuál es tu papel, Gibran?- preguntó Mu. El hombre sonrió de una manera peculiar.

-Yo soy quien da la cara al mundo- dijo Gibran simplemente- y también estoy aquí para vigilar a su protegida cuando está aquí-

Mu sonrió también, y pronto escuchó la voz de Afrodita acercándose a la entrada del hotel.

"Bien", pensó Mu para sí mismo "por fin tendremos algunas noticias"

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Al amanecer en Grecia, Kiki y Lydia comenzaron con sus entrenamientos con sus maestros sustitutos. El pobre pelirrojo sudaba la gota gorda entrenando con Shaina, pero ya no era un niño pequeño y travieso que gozaba con molestar a los demás, sino un chico decidido a ser un valeroso santo de Athena. Ya tenía casi once años, a pesar de todo.

Lydia, por su parte, estaba sorprendida de que Lena y Marín se acercaran a entrenar con ella, dos contra una. Cada vez que combatía contra ellas, terminaba en el suelo.

-No estás intentándolo, Lydia- la reprendió Marín- ¿qué te está impidiendo…?-

-Nada, Marín- dijo Lydia, sacudiéndose el polvo del suelo, encendiendo su cosmo y preparándose a pelear nuevamente contra ellas.

-No, algo te está preocupando- dijo Lena también- ¿es la noticia de que tu antiguo pretendiente está vivo de nuevo?-

Lydia palideció bajo su máscara dorada. Ante esa provocación, con su cosmo aún encendido, se lanzó contra la amazona de plata, quien esquivo su golpe por poco. Lydia golpeó el suelo, y dejó una grieta en él. Se volvió hacia las otras amazonas.

-No, no es tu pretendiente quien te asusta- continuó Lena, entrecerrando los ojos- es tu padre miedo que regrese por ti, que separe de Mu, de Aioros y de Aioria-

-¡Ah!- gritó Lydia, enfurecida. Saltó sobre ellas y lanzó rosas rojas, que se clavaron en los brazos de las amazonas, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Lydia cayó entre ellas y detuvo su golpe justo a tiempo.

-¡Lo has logrado!- dijo Marín, complacida de lo que había logrado hacer la aprendiz de Piscis- solo necesitabas un poco de animo-

Lena también estaba satisfecha. Ambas amazonas de plata se levantaron, un poco dolidas por los golpes que Lydia le había dado. Ésta se dejó caer al suelo y se quitó la máscara dorada. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, Lydia?- le preguntó Lena.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste, Lena- dijo Lydia con voz que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse- tengo miedo… tengo miedo por lo que está a punto de pasar-

-Lydia…- le dijo Lena en voz baja.

-No hagas eso, Lydia- le dijo Marín, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella y sacudiéndola levemente- ese… desgraciado solamente te adoptó por la profecía. No le importas de ninguna manera. Aioros y Aioria son tu familia, y no solo eso, sino tu sangre también. No hay manera en que nadie en su sano juicio permita que se separen-

Lydia levantó los ojos para mirar a sus compañeras.

-Ustedes no conocen a mi… a Lord Castlehaven- dijo Lydia.

-No, pero no te preocupes por él- dijo Marín- conozco cuatro santos dorados que lo harán papilla-

-No necesitas que Mu o tus hermanos los hagan papilla- dijo Lena, frotándose su brazo dolido que había sido golpeado- tú podrías hacerlo por ti misma- le ofreció la mano- vamos, continuemos-

Lydia sonrió y tomó la mano de Lena para levantarse y continuar el entrenamiento.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo_

 _Poco antes_

En el camino desde el museo hasta el hotel, Afrodita y Evelyn regresaron charlando y riendo. El santo de Piscis encontraba la compañía de la chica muy estimulante y una conversación muy fácil de llevar. Era hermosa, por supuesto, pero eso no era todo. Tenía lindas facciones, una piel ligeramente pigmentada, que no llegaba a ser morena, largos cabellos castaños oscuros, grandes ojos del mismo color, delineados de color negro, que acentuaba el castaño de los ojos. Incluso tenía un tic: cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, o Afrodita decía algo que la hiciera ruborizarse levemente, la chica tomaba en uno de sus manos el colgante que tenía y cerraba sus dedos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Afrodita, curioso. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas de nuevo.

-Oh, esto es un colgante que mi padre me heredó, y que era de su padre- dijo ella, mostrándole el dije- mi abuelo era egipcio, ¿ves? Y sus ancestros llegaban a los antiguos egipcios. Este collar ha pasado por muchas generaciones-

-Es una gran responsabilidad cuidarlo- observó Afrodita.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo- ¿y tú porque vienes a Egipto, Anders?-

-Eh…- dijo Afrodita, buscando un buen pretexto- es un viaje de negocios con otros dos de mis compañeros. Nuestra… jefa nos pidió que consiguiéramos algo, nada más-

-Espero que tengan éxito entonces- sonrió Evelyn, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al hotel. Afrodita sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba el entusiasmo de esa chica, que parecía una niña pequeña en una juguetería.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta del hotel y se despidieron. Incluso cuando Afrodita tomó su mano para despedirse de ella, sintió otra extraña sensación en su estómago. La chica se ruborizó levemente de nuevo y sonrió de nuevo. A Afrodita le agradaba: sus emociones se marcaban en su rostro de la manera más transparente posible.

-Buenas noches, Anders- dijo la chica antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador- muchas gracias. Espero poder verte mañana-

Afrodita sonrió mientras las puertas se cerraban. Sin dejar de hacerlo, se volvió hacia los sofás del lobby, donde Mu lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien, Afro?- dijo Mu con una sonrisa impertinente- ¿algo que hayas encontrado, además de lo obvio?- añadió, señalando con la mirada el elevador donde Evelyn había desaparecido.

El santo de Piscis puso los ojos en blanco. Mu lo había visto, y no lo dejaría vivir después de ello. Tendría que encontrar una buena explicación. Los engranes de su cerebro comenzaron a moverse para encontrar una excusa. Pronto la tuvo.

-La señorita Carter es una traductora de jeroglíficos- dijo Afrodita- está trabajando en el museo. Puedo… acompañarla, y quizá apoyarnos en ella para encontrar ese _khopesh_ -

-No puedes decirle nada al respecto de nuestra misión, Afro, sabes muy bien que esas fueron las instrucciones- dijo Mu en un tono preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no le voy a decir que es- dijo Afrodita en voz baja- pero piénsalo. Quizá podría encontrar entre los jeroglíficos el sitio donde está la dichosa espada…-

Mu iba a decir algo, pero Nancy Habib, la diosa Hathor, llegó a interrumpirlos.

-Creo que Afrodita tiene razón- dijo la diosa- podrían apoyarse en ella, sin decirle la naturaleza del objeto que estamos buscando. Él se puede ofrecer a acompañarla, sobre todo porque las calles de El Cairo no son seguras para una mujer extranjera- sonrió- pueden confiar en ella-

Afrodita recordó lo que había intentado hacer el hombre fuera del museo: llevársela y quien sabe que hacerle.

-Pero señorita- dijo Mu, sacando a Afro de sus pensamientos, en un tono algo preocupado- ¿y si ella es un agente del enemigo?-

La diosa Hathor sonrió de una manera muy peculiar.

-No lo es- dijo ella- estoy segura-

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario, Atenas, Grecia_

Esa tarde, Aioria y Milo estaban haciendo la ronda vespertina, antes de dejar la vigilancia de los terrenos del Santuario a los guardias. Mientras que Milo estaba de buen humor y preocupado en partes iguales por el hecho de que Elsita iba a ser su aprendiz en algunos años, el león dorado estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que los enemigos que tanto daño le habían hecho a él, a su hermano y a su hermana, estaban vivos.

-Deja de preocuparte, Aioria- dijo Milo- no creas que he olvidado como se metieron con Cathy, igual que con Aioros y Lydia. Pero los vencimos una vez, y podremos vencerlos de nuevo. Y creo que se sentirá bien molerlos a patadas-

Aioria asintió, y sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé- dijo el santo de Leo- no puedo dejar de pensar que otra vez nos harán trampa-

Milo sonrió de manera sarcástica. Odiaba a esos sujetos tanto como Aioria y los demás.

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo el santo de Escorpión con una mirada llena de sarcasmo- ¿que los tres enemigos llegaran a la puerta del Santuario y abiertamente declararan que nos van a atacar?-

Aioria iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al sentirlo. Tres cosmos se encontraban en la entrada del Santuario, horriblemente conocidos y amenazantes.

-Oh, no, no puede ser- dijo Milo, y ambos se acercaron a la entrada del Santuario, con sus cosmos encendidos, y enviando un mensaje a Aldebarán por medio de su cosmo, para que estuviera prevenido que Greta, Bellini y Henry estaban a las puertas del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Harry's Pub, El Cairo_

Una vez que terminó su inspección en el museo más pequeño de El Cairo, Death Mask envió un mensaje de texto a Mu diciéndole que no había encontrado nada, y diciéndole que no lo esperaran. Buscó una taberna y entró a la primera que se encontró. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó en una mesa.

El santo de Cáncer suspiró. Miró fijamente su tarro de cerveza. No parecía haber ningún problema ahí. Recordaba muy bien como hacía apenas unos meses había caído en manos de los enemigos al encontrarlo demasiado borracho. Pero al parecer no había aprendido su lección, y seguía saliendo del Santuario a las tabernas de Atenas.

¿Porqué el amor tenía que doler tanto?

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Helena había muerto en Asgard, pero no había pasando un solo día en el que Death Mask no pensara en ella. El santo se bebió todo el tarro hasta el fondo, hasta vaciarlo por completo, y pidió otro.

Death Mask tomó el nuevo tarro lleno de cerveza, y suspiró. ¿Acaso Afrodita envidiaba su sufrimiento? El santo de Piscis siempre le había dicho que era afortunado por haber conocido ese tipo de amor, al menos por poco tiempo. Si eso era afortunado… bah.

El santo pidió otro tarro más. Afrodita no sabía ni siquiera de que estaba hablando. Ese sufrimiento era demasiado agudo y demasiado doloroso, tanto que le robaba el aliento en ocasiones. No podía beber lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer de su mente y de su corazón la memoria de Helena.

Otro más. Y otro más.

Pronto, Death Mask estaba más borracho de lo que podía soportar. Pagó, e intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se levantó, y dio algunos pasos, para volver a caer. El santo se quitó algunos mechones de su cara y, apoyándose en la pared, se dirigió a la salida de la taberna, cruzándola e internándose en las calles de El Cairo. Las oraciones de los musulmanes ya habían terminado, y éstos estaban volviendo lentamente a sus casas. Death Mask se apoyó nuevamente en una de las paredes de la calle y cerró los ojos.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- escuchó una voz femenina muy cerca de él.

-Perfectamente- mintió el santo- con permiso-

Death Mask intentó seguir caminando y alejarse de la mujer que lo había visto, pero no pudo sino tambalearse por el callejón. La mujer lo atajó antes de que cayera, y con esfuerzo lo hizo apoyarse sobre la pared.

-Por favor, señor, usted no se encuentra bien- dijo nuevamente la voz femenina. Death Mask no pudo responder. Trastabilló, y cayó de boca hacia el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza, y no supo más de sí mismo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

El Santuario ya estaba preparado para ello, así que de un momento a otro se puso en alerta. Los santos dorados se apresuraron a los Doce Templos, excepto Milo y Aioria, que salieron a la entrada a enfrentarse a los invasores. Ambos con su cosmo agresivamente encendido, se acercaron lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los tres. Cuatro santos de plata estaban alerta por si acaso: Argol y Dio de su lado derecho, Marín y Shaina del izquierdo.

-Vaya…- dijo Henry, apagando su cosmo, pero sonriendo y mirando fijamente a los dos santos- veo que nos recuerdan, santos de Athena. Deberíamos sentirnos honrados-

-No hará mucha diferencia- dijo Aioria, sin dejar de hacer arder su cosmo- cuando terminemos con ustedes, regresarán al Inframundo, de donde nunca debieron salir-

Una nube de horror pasó por los ojos de los tres, pero pronto lo desecharon.

-No vinimos a intercambiar cumplidos- dijo Bellini- vinimos a advertirles. El destino que les espera es terrible, si no obedecen las advertencias del señor Deimos-

-A pesar de sus ofensas- continuó Greta- el señor Deimos desea ofrecerles términos de paz-

Aioria iba a decir que se podían meter los términos de paz por donde mejor cupieran, pero Milo lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¿Qué términos son los que ofrecen?- preguntó el santo de Escorpión.

-Dejaremos de atacar el Santuario de Athena. Dejaremos de atacar a sus mujeres. No volveremos a molestar a Lydia- dijo Henry, con una mirada curiosa- el Santuario, y todos los que estén conectados con él de cualquier manera, serán respetados por siempre-

-¿Y a cambio?- preguntó Milo.

-El señor Deimos exige la liberación inmediata del señor Phobos- dijo Bellini- y que se le entregue la esfera de Arquímedes que esconden aquí-

-Necesitan a Lydia para activarla- dijo Aioria- no pretenden honrar su promesa-

-No necesariamente tiene que ser ella- dijo Bellini simplemente.

-¿Y si nos negamos?- dijo Aioria.

-Si no aceptan los términos, se arrepentirán- dijo Bellini- nuestro amo se ha aliado con el dios Seth, y ambos han prometido destruirlos a todos si no aceptan el trato-

-No creo que…-comenzó Aioria.

-Presentaremos esta propuesta a la señorita Athena y al Patriarca- dijo Milo, interrumpiendo nuevamente al santo de Leo.

-Volveremos en tres días para conocer su respuesta- dijo Bellini en un tono solemne, y los tres les dieron a espalda para retirarse del Santuario. Los dos santos dorados esperaron ahí, de pie, hasta que los tres desaparecieron en la ciudad. Una vez que se perdieron de vista, Milo se volvió a Aioria.

-Gracias, no sé que me pasó- dijo Aioria.

-Es entendible- dijo Milo, y le dio un codazo amistoso, pero sin sonreír. Era una situación grave. Los dos se volvieron rumbo a los Doce Templos para ver al Patriarca. Milo miró de reojo a su compañero. Era extraño ser el sensato por una vez.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo_

Evelyn se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa. A pesar del susto que había pasado esa tarde, estaba contenta. No entendía bien porqué. Usualmente se le dificultaba que algún hombre le cayera bien, pero Mohamed, el hombre del museo, le pareció bastante agradable. Y ese chico que había llegado en su ayuda fuera del museo, no sabía porqué, pero también le había agradado bastante. Anders era guapo y de conversación muy agradable. Los ojos celestes del hombre le encantaban. Ojalá lo pudiera volver a ver.

Bueno, estaban en el mismo hotel. Quizá al día siguiente podría verlo de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza. No debía distraerse con esos asuntos. Lo que sí era cierto, es que ese chico le llamaba la atención como ninguno otro había hecho antes.

Se tumbó en la cama y sonrió al cerrar los ojos.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _El faraón estaba en la enorme sala del trono. Todo a su alrededor, las paredes, columnas y el mismo suelo brillaban gracias a los adornos de oro y piedras preciosas. Tutankhamón estaba cubierto de finas telas y joyas de oro, se veía tan magnífico que quienes lo miraban casi podían ignorar el hecho de que no era más que un chico de dieciséis años. La reina, Ankesenamon, estaba sentada junto a él._

 _Ambos escuchaban los gritos y el llanto en el exterior del palacio. Los dos se tomaron de las manos e intercambiaron miradas preocupadas._

 _Una mujer joven cruzó la sala del trono a toda prisa, con una expresión aterrada en un rostro. Había salido del palacio a la ciudad, y había visto lo que había sucedido._

 _-Sus majestades- dijo la mujer- ¡es terrible! El visir Ay y el general Horemheb han tomado posesión del ejército, y se dirige al palacio-_

 _Tutankhamón se puso de pie de golpe, sus ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, y dejó caer su látigo y cayado de oro al suelo de la impresión. Ankesenamón se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró los ojos. Estaba asustada._

 _-¿Qué dices, Tashat?- preguntó Tutankhamón a la dama de compañía de su reina- ¿se están revelando contra nosotros? ¿qué pretenden?-_

 _-Dijeron que es un golpe de estado, señor- dijo Tashat- pretenden asesinarlo a usted, y a la criatura no nacida. Y después de ello desposar a la reina Ankesenamon con alguno de ellos dos-_

 _Tutankhamón miró aprensivo a la reina, y ésta hizo un gesto de dolor._

 _-No lo permitiré- dijo el faraón- Tashat, tráeme al capitán de la guardia del palacio, prepararemos la defensa. Y después…-_

 _-Tut…- dijo la reina débilmente, extendiendo su brazo hacia él y apretando el brazo del faraón con sus dedos. Tutankhamón alzó las cejas, mirando preocupado a la mujer._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Ankes?- dijo el faraón._

 _-Nuestro hijo- dijo la reina con una expresión asustada- creo que ha llegado mi hora…-_

 _Tutankhamón frunció el entrecejo. Si bien había pensado que ambos podían huir y ponerse a salvo, ese plan se acababa de ver frustrado por el hecho de que los dioses habían decidido que su hijo nacería esa noche, en medio de la batalla. El joven rey se llevó una mano a la frente. Ahora la decisión fue tomada por él. Tenía que esperar a que naciera su hijo, y después ponerlos a salvo, a él y a Ankesenamon._

 _El capitán de la guardia del palacio llegó sin ser llamado mientras el faraón y Tashat ayudaban a la reina a levantarse para llevarla a su habitación._

 _-Faraón- dijo el recién llegado- ¿cómo vamos a enfrentar esta amenaza? Somos demasiado pocos guardias en el palacio para pelear contra tantos rebeldes-_

 _-Bloquea las entradas secretas y los túneles del palacio. Todas excepto una, en la puerta trasera, en caso de que necesitemos escapar. Pon guardias en todas las puertas , y el resto de tus hombres, que se preparen para pelear. La vida del futuro faraón está en peligro-_

 _-Pero señor…- dijo el jefe de la guardia, en un tono de sugerencia- podría utilizar el poder de su khopesh dorado…-_

 _-No- dijo el faraón- quien use el_ khopesh _pagará un terrible precio. No es una opción-_

 _-Señor, puede ser la decisión entre la vida y la muerte- dijo el jefe de la guardia._

 _-Es la decisión entre morir luchando o perder mi alma a la oscuridad, y eso último no lo haré- dijo Tutankhamón- además, esa espada está seguramente escondida en un sitio que ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzar en este momento. Ve a hacer los preparativos que te indiqué-_

 _El hombre asintió, y salió a toda prisa. Tutankhamón se acercó a su reina, y la tomó en brazos, para llevarla a su habitación. Tashat los siguió._

 _Una vez que dejó a su esposa en la cama, y a Tashat atendiéndola diligentemente, Tutankhamón salió de la habitación y se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a la estatua de la diosa Hathor en la entrada de su habitación._

 _-Honorable diosa- dijo el rey niño- he cumplido mi promesa. Lo que me pediste ya está hecho. Escondí el_ khopesh _de Seth donde nadie lo encontrará. Ahora- añadió, sacando su espada y mostrándosela- es hora de defender a mi familia. Cumple con tu promesa, y protege a mis descendientes…-_

 _-Tienes mi palabra, Tutankhamón- dijo la estatua de la diosa- tus descendientes siempre contarán con mi protección. Tendrás un hijo cuya sangre vivirá más de tres mil años…-_

 _Tutankhamón sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar el ruido de la batalla que se desarrollaba fuera de su palacio y los gritos de su esposa. El rey niño se levantó y regresó rápidamente al lado de Ankesenamon._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Ahora fue tiempo que Death Mask metiera las patas, pero algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: La Cuarta Esposa

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **VI. LA CUARTA ESPOSA**

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion y Saori escucharon, junto con el resto de los santos dorados, el ultimatum que los enemigos habían dado a Milo y a Aioria con creciente preocupación. La joven diosa suspiró sonoramente: había estado conteniendo su respiración casi todo el tiempo, y Sión tiraba levemente de sus cabellos. Ellos dos ya sabían sobre Seth, su alianza con Deimos y la amenaza que estaba sobre ellos.

-No podemos ceder- dijo Aioros en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al resto de sus compañeros- por supuesto que no van a cumplir sus promesas-

-Lo que sí van a cumplir son sus amenazas- dijo Aldebarán, tomando la palabra, también cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo- ustedes saben como son esas personas, señorita Athena-

Saori y Shion se miraron. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que significaba esa amenaza, y lo que tenían que hacer. Tenían tres días para que Mu y los otros recuperaran el _khopesh_ en Egipto y lo trajeran a Atenas para destruirlo. Y si lo lograban, las amenazas de Henry y de los otros estarían completamente vacías.

-Tenemos que confiar en Mu y en los otros- dijo Athena, empuñando su báculo- estoy segura de que encontrarán el origen de la amenaza y destruirla antes de que tengamos que dar una respuesta. Estén alerta, pero no se preocupen demasiado. Prevaleceremos-

-Solo para estar seguros- dijo Shion, mirando a Aioria- todos los santos dorados deben estar en los Doce Templos, sin excepción. Y como precaución, Kiki se quedará en Tauro, no quiero que se quede solo. Y Lydia cubrirá el templo de Piscis en lugar de Afrodita-

Los santos dorados asintieron.

-Estén alerta- dijo el Patriarca- no bajen la guardia-

x-x-x

 _Cocytos, Inframundo_

Radamanthys y Minos estaban en el río helado de Cocytos, donde los traidores a los dioses se encontraban hundidos en el hielo hasta el cuello. Los dos jueces del Inframundo buscaban específicamente a dos personas recientemente fallecidas, quienes podían darles información sobre esa nueva amenaza.

Tanto Erebus como Didrika estaban ahí, hasta el cuello cubiertos de hielo. Tan pronto como los jueces llegaron, ambos los miraron entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dos jueces del Inframundo han venido a visitarnos- dijo Didrika con desdén, mirando a su enorme acompañante en el tormento eterno- ¿estamos en problemas?-

-Si vienen a buscarnos, querida Didrika, quiere decir que ellos están realmente desesperados- se echó a reír Erebus.

-Silencio, los dos- dijo Radamanthys en un tono autoritario, encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazante- queremos que nos digan si saben donde se encuentra esa espada legendaria que su amo está buscando-

-¿Y te parece que vamos a hablar así nada mas? Ni lo sueñes, espectro- dijo el hombre, enseñándole los dientes- tienen que ofrecernos algo a cambio primero-

-Pero que tipo tan…-comenzó Radamanthys, pero Minos lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si nos ayudan- dijo Minos, dirigiéndose a los dos enemigos condenados- veremos que sus condiciones en el Inframundo no sean tan… molestas como lo son ahora, muy a pesar de que se lo merecen-

Los dos enemigos se miraron entre sí.

-Parece que pusieron en marcha el plan del señor Seth- dijo Erebus, y se volvió a los dos jueces- si nosotros supiéramos donde está, nuestros aliados ya lo hubieran encontrado y usado en contra de ustedes. Tienen suerte de que aún no lo hayamos encontrado-

-¿Y qué planean hacer cuando lo consigan?- preguntó Minos.

-Comenzarán por atacar el Santuario de Athena, obviamente- dijo Didrika- destruir a todos sus santos, y tomar por fin la esfera de Arquímedes y su manuscrito, como tenían planeado desde un principio- se volvió al espectro de Grifo con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?-

Radamanthys cruzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, pero Minos alzó las cejas y no se inmutó.

-Sí, creo que el señor Thanatos lo mencionó apenas esta mañana- dijo Minos, ignorándola- y después del santuario de Athena, ¿intentarán moverse contra los otros dioses?-

-Por supuesto, bombón- dijo Didrika.

Ambos jueces entrecerraron los ojos y, dándoles la espalda, regresaron a Giudecca a dar el informe a Hades.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Minos- dijo Radamanthys- eso suena a que habrá problemas-

Minos asintió. La amenaza, de nuevo, no era solo hacia Athena, sino hacia todos los dioses.

-Espero que el señor Hades considere avisar también al señor Poseidón- dijo Minos, pensativo- creo que no está enterado de lo que está sucediendo-

x-x-x

 _Casa en el centro de El Cairo, Egipto_

Death Mask despertó ese día con una terrible resaca y dolor de cabeza. Aparentemente, la noche anterior se había dado un reverendo porrazo al caer al suelo, y su cabeza había chocado contra el pie de alguien. Bufó y se talló la frente repetidamente. Hizo una mueca. ¡Tenía una resaca espantosa! Como todas las mañanas después de una buena borrachera, se hizo a sí mismo la promesa mental de no volver a emborracharse así, aunque sabía que no la cumpliría.

El santo de Cáncer respiró profundamente, y notó un extraño olor a especias en el ambiente. El aire era cálido, pero agradable. Eso lo hizo recordar que no estaba en Grecia, sino en El Cairo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un sitio extraño. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, entre almohadones de distintos colores. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un par de ojos color olivo que se encontraban frente a él. Parpadeó para aclarar su vista, y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de una hermosa mujer. El santo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Arggg…- se quejó Death Mask, volviéndose a frotar repetidamente la frente- ¿qué fue lo que pasó conmigo?-

-Anoche te perdiste tanto en la bebida que caíste desmayado sobre mi pie- dijo la mujer, cruzada de brazos en un gesto reprobatorio, pero después sonrió levemente, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua- bebe un poco, esto mejorará tu dolor de cabeza-

Death Mask tomó el vaso y lo apuró, vaciándolo rápidamente. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano, y devolvió el vaso a la mujer, quien sonrió y se levantó para servir más agua. El santo la miró. Era hermosa. Sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel oscura y sus ojos color verde olivo era lo poco de su persona que se podía notar. Usaba una larga túnica blanca ceñida a la cintura con un cinturón café, y un pañuelo cubriendo sus cabellos, un _hiyab_ , que le recordaba un poco a Nancy Habib.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- preguntó el santo, frotándose la frente nuevamente y apoyando la cabeza en los almohadones.

-En la casa de mi esposo, Rashid Bisat- dijo la mujer, ofreciéndole de nuevo más agua y poniendo una aspirina en su mano con una sonrisa amable- no te preocupes, te pondrás mejor en un momento. Toma la medicina-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el santo, tomando la aspirina y bebiendo de nuevo un sorbo de agua. Una vez que se acabó el agua, le devolvió el vaso a la mujer y se intentó poner de pie. Se tambaleó otra vez. La chica lo detuvo y lo obligó a volverse a acostar.

-No, no te levantes- dijo la mujer, empujándolo suavemente para que se recostara de nuevo- te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza- alzó las cejas- a veces me pregunto como y porqué los hombres son capaces de perderse tanto en la bebida como tú lo hiciste anoche-

Death Mask frunció el entrecejo. Eso sí que no le gustó.

-Con todo respeto, mujer, no es tu asunto- dijo el santo, intentando levantarse de nuevo. Esta vez, la mujer lo empujó con un gesto autoritario aún antes de que siquiera se separara de los almohadones.

-Tú lo hiciste mi asunto cuando caíste a mis pies anoche- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos una vez que Death Mask se estuvo quieto.

-Eres una hermosa mujer, debes estar acostumbrada a eso- dijo el santo, intentando por tercera vez levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Esta vez, la mujer no lo intentó detener.

-Debí dejarte ahí tirado en la calle entonces- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos ofendida- te habrían robado tu dinero y ve tú a saber si habrías aparecido flotando boca abajo en el Nilo-

Death Mask se sintió culpable. Se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió levemente.

-Lo lamento mucho, no quise ser grosero con usted, señorita- dijo él.

-Señora- lo corrigió ella. Death Mask sonrió levemente.

-¿Podría preguntar su nombre?- dijo el santo de Athena.

La mujer lo evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos, manteniendo su expresión seria y ofendida. Tras unos momentos ella sonrió.

-Soy Fatima, la cuarta esposa de Rashid- dijo ella.

-¿Cuarta esposa?- preguntó Death Mask, alzando las cejas. ¿En donde rayos se había metido?

-Sí- dijo Fatima sonriendo- un hombre musulmán puede tener hasta seis esposas. Yo soy la cuarta, y última por el momento. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo me llamo Death Mas- dijo el santo de Athena, pero de pronto se cacheteó mentalmente, recordando que no podía decir su nombre de santo de Athena- yo… quiero decir…-

-¿Dema? Ese es un nombre extraño- dijo Fatima, con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos- pero es un gusto conocerte, Dema-

Death Mask no atinó más que a sonreír. No había escuchado bien su nombre, pero no importaba, así no se había descubierto como santo de Athena.

-Discúlpeme, señora Fatima, pero debo regresar con mis colegas- dijo Death Mask- fue un gusto conocerla. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad-

El santo extendió su brazo y tomó la mano derecha de Fatima con la suya. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra el dorso de la mano de la mujer. La miró con algo de tristeza y, tras agradecerle de nuevo por lo que hizo y despedirse, salió de la casa a toda prisa, de regreso al hotel.

Mu y Afrodita lo matarían cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Céline corrió alegremente a la habitación de Julián. Llamó a la puerta dos veces y la abrió, apresurándose a entrar y acercándose a donde el joven dios dormía a pierna suelta.

-Julian… ¡Julián! Despierta- dijo Céline, moviéndolo de un lado a otro para hacerlo despertar. El chico se talló los ojos y se volvió a mirar a su pequeña esposa. ¡Se veía tan linda con ese pijama! Julián suspiró. Céline ya pronto dejaba de parecer una niña y verse como una mujer, y eso le causaba algo de preocupación a Julián.

-¿Céline?- dijo Julián, desperezándose y sonriendo a la niña- ¿qué te pasa, pequeña?¿porqué estás tan emocionada?-

-Tienes visitas, Julián- dijo Céline, sonriente- Isaac me dijo que vinieron de visita unos espectros de Hades, a traer un mensaje importante para ti-

Julián Solo frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero finalmente le revolvió los cabellos a su pequeña esposa, y tras besarla levemente en la frente, se levantó.

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que me vista- dijo Julián, guiñándole un ojo- te veo en la sala para recibirlos-

Céline asintió contenta, y salió corriendo a su propia habitación para cambiarse. Julián suspiró con una sonrisa, y se vistió a toda prisa. Una vez que estuvo listo, se apresuró a la sala de estar, acompañado de Céline, quien se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

Minos y Lune, los dos espectros que habían llegado a la mansión de Julián Solo para darle las noticias, se sorprendieron al ver a Anfitrite. Habían escuchado el rumor de que el dios de los mares por fin había recuperado a su nereida, pero no habían imaginado que fuera una niña. Al notar que esos dos miraban a su esposa, Julián frunció el entrecejo, y éstos bajaron la mirada.

-Bienvenidos, espectros de Hades- dijo Poseidón en un tono severo- díganme, ¿a qué se debe su visita?-

-Hemos venido a advertirle, señor Poseidón- dijo Minos- dos personas que atacaron a la señora Anfitrite y murieron, escaparon del Inframundo. Henry Northumberland y Eugéne Fontaine-

Al escuchar esos dos nombres, Céline se alarmó y se irguió en su asiento. Julián se dio cuenta, y puso su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió lleno de confianza.

-Tranquila, Céline, no dejaremos que te molesten otra vez- dijo Julián con cariño- tomaremos precauciones. Y bien- añadió, volviéndose a los espectros- explíqueme que fue lo que pasó en el Inframundo-

Minos y Lune respiraron profundamente y comenzaron el relato sobre lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas en el Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ankesenamon lloraba amargamente, aún tumbada en la misma cama en la que había dado a luz a su hijo, lo había visto por uno o dos minutos, ni siquiera lo había podido sostener, y después le fue quitado por su esposo para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, donde los traidores no lo encontrarían._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los rebeldes irrumpieron en el palacio, y Ay, el consejero y visir de Tutankhamón, un hombre anciano con la cabeza rapada y ricamente vestido, llegó a su habitación._

 _-Ah, así que aquí estas, Ankesenamon- dijo Ay con una sonrisa maliga- levántate de inmediato. En tres horas, en cuanto amanezca, serás mi esposa, y yo seré el nuevo faraón de Egipto-_

 _-Estás siendo demasiado prematuro, Ay- dijo Ankesenamon, entrecerrando los ojos con un gesto retaodr- mi esposo, Tutankhamón, aún está vivo-_

 _-No por mucho tiempo, su majestad- dijo el visir- el general Horemheb fue detrás de él. No sabía que era tan cobarde, capaz de abandonar a su esposa embarazada para salvarse a sí mismo-_

 _Ankesenamon sonrió de manera curiosa, haciendo que Ay frunciera el entrecejo. Iba a decir algo más, cuando el general Horemheb llegó. Era un hombre enorme, un gigante, de piel muy oscura y mirada amenazante. Llegó llevando al rey niño en sus brazos, muerto. Lo dejó caer en el suelo frente a la reina sin mucha ceremonia._

 _-¡No!- dijo Ankesenamon, levantándose con dificultad y poniéndose de rodillas junto a su esposo. A pesar de estar muerto y tener el ceño fruncido de dolor en su rostro, el faraón había sonreído antes de morir. La reina supo que significaba eso: el niño, su hijo y el verdadero nuevo faraón de Egipto, estaba a salvo._

 _-Este cobarde intentó huir del palacio- dijo Horemheb- yo sabía muy bien que el rey niño no era digno de ser llamado faraón de las Dos Tierras-_

 _-No intentó huir de ustedes, par de tontos- dijo Ankesenamon, intentando ser fuerte y no echarse a llorar, abrazando aún el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado esposo- Tut se sacrificó para salvar a nuestro hijo-_

 _-¡No!- gritó Ay, dándose cuenta de que Ankesenamon ya había dado a luz- ¿dónde está la criatura?-_

 _-Lejos del alcance de cualquiera de ustedes dos- respondió la reina simplemente, sin quitar la vista del cuerpo del rey._

 _-Olvídate del niño, Ay- dijo Horemheb, y se volvió a Ankesenamon, obligándola la levantarse y a dejar el cuerpo del rey niño- ¿dónde está el khopesh de Tutankhamón?-_

 _-Igual que mi hijo- dijo Ankesenamon en un tono desafiante- escondido en un sitio donde jamás lo encontrarán. Solo Tut sabía su ubicación. Ahora está perdido para siempre-_

 _Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí. No podían creer que las dos cosas que necesitaban para asegurar su poder se les hubieran escapado de las manos. Pero pronto miraron maliciosamente a la joven reina._

 _-El khopesh debe estar en su tumba- dijo Ay de pronto, sonriendo maliciosamente- lo más seguro es que lo puso ahí como precaución-_

 _Ankesenamon palideció. Ella misma había sugerido eso, pero recordó que su esposo le dijo que la pondría en otra parte._

 _-Iré a inspeccionar su tumba ahora mismo- dijo Horemheb- antes de que se cumplan los 70 días de la momificación, antes del entierro-_

 _-Tengo una mejor idea, general Horemheb- dijo Ay, sonriendo maliciosamente- pongamos a Tutankhamón en la tumba que yo preparé para mí mismo, y así tendremos mucho más tiempo para encontrarlo. Y ahora- añadió, mirando a Ankesenamon- iré a llamar a las mujeres, para que la limpien y preparen para la boda mañana-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Lobby del Hotel, El Cairo_

Evelyn se había levantado de golpe a la mitad de la noche. ¡Que terrible pesadilla había tenido! Había soñado con una antigua reina de Egipto. El resto de la noche no pudo dormir. En su mente, intentó tranquilizarse pensando en lo bien que había pasado en el museo, y la conversación que había tenido con ese chico, Anders.

En la mañana se levantó temprano y se apresuró al lobby del hotel para esperar a Collins antes de ir al museo. Había aprendido su lección y no saldría del hotel sola de nuevo, como precaución, para evitar lo que había sucedido previamente.

Al llegar al lobby se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se cruzó de brazos. Apretó el colgante de Kepri entre sus manos y movió los pies en un gesto impaciente. Si ese bueno para nada de Collins se levantaba tarde otra vez, ya vería lo que…

-¿Porqué tan impaciente?- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica levantó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos celestes que habían llamado su atención la noche anterior.

-¡Anders! Hola- sonrió Evelyn- solo estoy esperando a mi compañero. No quiero volver a salir sola a la calle. Pero parece que es más flojo de lo que pensé, y…-

-Quizá yo podría acompañarte, si quieres- se ofreció Afrodita con una sonrisa amable- si no te molesta mi compañía, quiero decir-

-No, por supuesto que no me molesta- dijo Evelyn, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, y el santo también sonrió- de hecho, me ahorras la molestia de depender de él-

-Entonces vamos- dijo el santo de Piscis, ofreciéndole su brazo, y la chica lo tomó con una sonrisa.

Antes de que ambos salieran, vieron a Death Mask entrando apresuradamente al hotel. Una vez que lo vio entrar, Afrodita alzó las cejas de manera significativa, pero no hizo ningún comentario, y salió con la chica rumbo al museo. El santo de Cáncer volvió su mirada hacia él, sorprendido que su compañero saliera con una chica, pero agradeció que no lo hubiera sermoneado por haberse embriagado de nuevo.

Death Mask cantaba victoria, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mu, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, y con una expresión reprobatoria en su mirada. El santo de Cancer puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí iba su sermón.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Radamanthys, Caina, Inframundo_

Radamanthys regresó a su habitación después de un largo día, se tumbó en su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro. Llevaba ya varios días sin tomar ningún placer en nada de lo que hacía. Los juicios le aburrían, e incluso el vaso de whisky vespertino le parecía insípido. Suspiró angustiado.

-Ruff… ruff rufff…- ladró Dash un par de veces, brincando en sus pequeñas patas traseras e intentaba en vano treparse a la cama también. Radamanthys sonrió levemente ante los furtiles esfuerzos del pequeño perro, pero estiró su brazo y lo hizo subir. Dash jadeó alegremente y movió la cola de contento, y se dejó caer sobre el regazo del juez de Wyvern. Éste le acarició las orejas distraídamente.

Dash le caía bien, y resultó ser un ayudante muy efectivo para mantener el orden entre sus tropas, a pesar de su adorabilidad. En un par de semanas el pequeño corgi había aprendido a detectar cuando uno de los espectros de Radamanthys se salía de Caína o descuidaba sus obligaciones. Si eso pasaba, Dash llegaba corriendo y comenzaba a morder los tobillos de los espectros hasta fueran a donde se suponía deben estar. Y Radamanthys estaba orgulloso de ello.

El juez suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Victoria? Queen le dijo que su amiga, Evelyn, había salido de viaje hace un par de días, y Victoria estaría sola en ese momento. ¿Y si la invitaba a pasar unos días en el Inframundo? No, quizá no querría estar con él. Pero el fin de semana se acercaba, quizá aceptaría visitarlos, a él y a Dash.

Volvió a suspirar. Le pediría a Queen que le pregunte.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo_

-¿Y bien, Death Mask?- dijo Mu en voz baja, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados- no creo que hayas pasado la noche haciendo investigación sobre el paradero del _khopesh_ , ¿o sí?-

El santo de Cáncer le lanzó una mirada llena de desdén.

-No molestes, Mu- dijo Death Mask. Mu no le desagradaba tanto, pero siempre le había aburrido el hecho de que fuera todo un santurrón. Y como él era feliz con su chica, no entendía lo que él estaba sufriendo. Si a Lydia le hubiera pasado algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Helena… no, ni no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Mu vio una sombra pasar por los ojos de su compañero, y adivinó por donde iban sus pensamientos. No dijo nada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en Lydia en esos momentos. ¿Estaría bien? Seguramente sí, Aioros y Aioria no dejarían que algo malo le sucediera.

El lobby comenzó a llenarse de gente. Mu miró a su alrededor.

-No estamos avanzando mucho en nuestra búsqueda- dijo Mu en voz baja- quizá deberíamos ir al museo a darle una mano a "Anders". Es muy importante que la encontremos pronto, la señorita… Saori nos está esperando-

Death Mask se quedó pensativo, pero asintió. Entre más rápido salieran de ahí, mejor. Y tenía curiosidad por la chica que salió del hotel del brazo de Afrodita. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

-Bueno, vamos- dijo el santo de Cáncer- tú mismo lo has dicho, tenemos que encontrarlo pronto-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Los corgis son perros que se usan para pastorear ganado. Si un animal se sale de control, el perro les muerde los tobillos para que regresen a donde se supone que deben estar. Dash se toma muy en serio eso de "pastorear" a los espectros. Solo Valentine fue lo suficientemente valiente para quejarse de Dash con Radamanthys y, a juzgar por lo que le pasó, ya ninguno de los espectros se ha vuelto a quejar de él.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena de Death Mask y Fatima. Es linda pero tiene su carácter. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Gizah

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **VII. GIZAH**

 _Calles cerca del museo, El Cairo_

Rashid Bisat había ido al mercado que estaba a unas calles del museo de El Cairo, acompañado de su segunda y de su cuarta esposa, quienes lo seguían muy de cerca. La segunda esposa ya era mayor, estaba en sus cuarenta años, pero se notaba que había sido muy hermosa. Fatima, la cuarta esposa y más joven de todas, caminaba con un paso alegre, mirando las hermosas telas de colores que estaban colgadas en los locales del mercado.

-Remedios, pociones- dijo unos de los árabes, interponiéndose en el camino de Fatima, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa- mire esto, señora, esta poción puede curar cualquier veneno en el mundo. Escorpiones, serpientes…-

-Deja de ver esas tonterías, Fatima- le dijo Rashid en un tono severo, empujando al comerciante para alejarlo de su esposa- no vinimos a buscar eso. ¡Apúrate!-

Fatima sonrió a manera de disculpa. El árabe sonrió y puso el pequeño vial en las manos de la chica.

-Es una cortesía de la casa para la hermosa y pequeña señora- dijo el árabe amablemente. Fatima le agradeció con una sonrisa, se guardó el pequeño vial y se apresuró a alcanzar a Rashid y a la segunda esposa.

-No te enojes con Fatima, Rashid- le dijo la segunda esposa, a manera de disculpa, mientras que Fatima trataba de alcanzarla- ya sabes que es muy joven, no puede evitarlo-

-Eso me pasa por elegir una esposa tan pequeña- dijo el hombre sin mirarla, y siguió caminando.

De pronto, Rashid notó que se acercaba alguien. Una voz femenina que le pareció conocida. Volvió la mirada, y vio que se trataba de la mujer que la noche anterior había intentado tomar para hacerla otra de sus esposas, junto con el hombre que había respondido por ella. La mujer iba tomada del brazo de él, y ambos iban charlando y riendo alegremente, dirigiéndose al parecer al museo. Frunció el entrecejo. Esa mujer le había gustado para él. Evidentemente no era completamente egipcia, pero era bonita. No le gustaba que fuera tan respondona, pero sabía que con un par de golpes la podía meter en cintura. Lástima que otro hombre la había reclamado. Ambos cruzaron rápidamente el mercado y se dirigieron al museo.

Fatima notó su distracción y alzó las cejas.

-¿Sucedió algo, Rashid?- preguntó la chica.

-Solo estaba notando a esa linda extranjera- dijo el hombre- podría hacer una esposa de ella, aunque sea un poco mayor que tú, Fatima-

Fatima pasó sus ojos a la chica que iba del brazo del hombre de cabellos celestes, e hizo la nota mental de buscarla más tarde y advertirle que tuviera cuidado con su esposo. No era que no quisiera su compañía, pero sabía que una mujer extranjera jamás soportaría la vida que llevaba ella. Sabía que Rashid podía ser muy agresivo cuando quería, y era capaz de tomarla por la fuerza, si es que no podía hacerla su esposa.

-¿Qué piensas, Fatima?- le dijo Rashid bruscamente.

-Solo que me gustó la tela de color azul que vi en el otro local- dijo Fatima, encogiéndose de hombros- lo lamento, Rashid-

-Tus pensamientos siguen siendo igual de infantiles como cuando te compré a tus padres- dijo Rashid, y Fatima puso una sonrisa llena de inocencia que lo engañó a él, pero no a la segunda esposa. Ésta, sin embargo, guardó silencio. El hombre le puso unas monedas en las manos- ve, pequeña, cómprate esa tela azul que te gustó. Te veré en el puesto de las especias-

Fatima sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, Rashid- dijo ella, tomando el dinero y corriendo hacia las telas.

Fatima pidió la tela que le había gustado, y pagó por ella. Se la guardó en su bolsa, pensando en cambiarse el _hiyad_ cuando llegaran a la casa, cuando vio al hombre que se encontró la noche anterior, acompañado por otro extranjero.

-Hola, Dema- dijo Fatima al ver al santo de Cáncer- veo que te sientes mejor-

-Fatima- dijo Death Mask, tras hacer un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre, pero sonrió- sí, gracias a ti. De nuevo, te lo agradezco mucho-

-No fue nada- dijo la chica, con sus manos en la espalda, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo.

-Fatima, te presento a uno de mis compañeros- le dijo Death Mask, señalando a Mu.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Fatima- dijo Mu.

-Señora- lo corrigió ella, y Mu sonrió como disculpa. Fatima se volvió a Death Mask- bueno, espero que disfruten su estancia en Cairo- añadió, ofreciéndole la mano.

Death Mask la tomó y, por costumbre, la besó una vez en cada mejilla, como hacen los italianos, y se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Mu entrecerró los ojos, preocupado, y Fatima se ruborizó importantemente. Al verla así, el santo de Cancer también se ruborizó.

-Eh… lo lamento, Fatima- dijo el santo- hasta pronto-

Death Mask se apresuró al museo, seguido de Mu. Fatima se quedó viéndolo mientras se alejaba, y se puso la mano en la mejilla. La sentía muy caliente. Sonrió levemente por un momento, pero su sonrisa pronto se borró. La segunda esposa de Rashid lo había visto. Y no solo ella: su esposo se acercó a ella con los ojos encendidos de furia y la mano levantada.

-Rashid, yo…- comenzó ella, pero de un golpe en la mejilla la tumbó al suelo. La multitud a su alrededor no se inmutó: esa escena era normal para ellos. Rashid la tomó de un brazo y la levantó bruscamente, para después arrastrarla de regreso hacia su casa, y fueron seguidos por la segunda esposa, quien enlazaba sus manos, evidentemente preocupada por Fatima.

x-x-x

 _Museo de El Cairo_

Afrodita siguió a Evelyn entre las exhibiciones del museo, sin dejar de poner atención, concentrado en encontrar lo más pronto posible la dichosa espada que habían ido a buscar, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de la compañía de la chica o de su platica. Evelyn estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, obsesionada con todo lo que tenía que ver con el antiguo Egipto, conocía todas las historias de los faraones, y conocía casi todos los tesoros de Tutankhamón.

-Mi abuelo era aún un niño, pero estuvo presente cuando abrieron la tumba de Tutankhamón y sacaron todos sus tesoros para traerlos aquí- dijo Evelyn.

-Todo esto es impresionante- dijo Afrodita- solo quisiera saber si en su tumba dejaron algo-

-No, no dejaron nada- dijo Evelyn, sin quitar los ojos de la hermosa silla de oro tallada con varios colores que estaban mirando- solo uno de sus tres sarcófagos, con su momia dentro-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Afrodita, sorprendido.

-Sí, es el único faraón que aún reposa en su propia tumba- dijo Evelyn sonriente- ¡ah! ya quiero que sea mañana e ir a visitar el Valle de los Reyes, y conocer por fin la tumba de mi faraón favorito-

-No falta mucho- le dijo el santo, sonriéndole, y miró la hora- Evelyn, quizá sea mejor regresar al hotel. Pronto va a ser hora del cierre. Además, no has comido nada en todo el día, y temo que tenga que llevarte cargando de regreso-

Evelyn se echó a reír, y Afrodita sonrió, sintiendo un vuelco agradable en su corazón. ¡Que bonito reía esa chica! Le caía muy bien, parecía estar siempre alegre y despreocupada, y a la vez muy interesada en lo que hacía. Tal vez le recordaba un poco a Lydia, pero mayor, más madura, menos rodeada de gente. Para Afrodita, Lydia era su hermanita. Evelyn era muy diferente, ahora que lo pensaba. Quizá le recordaba a su pequeña aprendiz porque tenían un acento parecido, pero la conversación con Evelyn era fácil para él.

Y Afrodita lo entendió: Evelyn sabía admirar y valorar la belleza de las cosas.

No solo lo que le gustaba, las piezas en las exhibiciones. Disfrutó las hermosas telas de colores en los mercados. Los aromas de las especias. Las calles y hasta el sol.

-Tienes razón, ya casi van a cerrar- dijo Evelyn- pero aún quedan varias horas de luz. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo cerca de Gizah? Si quieres seguir acompañándome, claro- añadió, ruborizándose, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Afrodita sonrió también: al ver sus ojos brillando con la expectación, no pudo evitar asentir.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría acompañarte- dijo el santo de Piscis.

Evelyn casi brincó de alegría cuando Afrodita le ofreció de nuevo su brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del museo. Muy cerca de la puerta, Evelyn se volvió hacia una de las piezas: nuevamente la máscara de oro de Tutankhamón. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _70 días después de la muerte de Tutankhamón_

 _El cortejo fúnebre del rey niño salió desde la casa del embalsamador en Tebas a la tumba que Ay había preparado para sí mismo en el Valle de los Reyes. Ocho esclavos iban en medio de la procesión, llevando sobre sus hombros el sarcófago dorado del faraón. Otros cientos de esclavos llevaban varias mesas, sillas, juegos, vasijas y otros objetos que el faraón utilizaría en la otra vida. Justo atrás de todo el séquito se encontraban otros cuatro esclavos nubios, éstos cargando una litera._

 _Dentro de la litera se encontraba Ankesenamon, viuda del rey recién fallecido, y a su lado su nuevo esposo y el nuevo faraón de Egipto, Ay. Iban escoltados por el general Horemheb y sus hombres._

 _Ankesenamon lloraba amargamente, recordando las circunstancias en las que había perdido a su marido y a su único hijo. El único consuelo que tenía es que su hijo había huido del palacio de Tebas en brazos de Tashat, su sirvienta, y estaba a salvo, llevando consigo la llave de Kepri. Ni Ay ni Horemheb los encontrarían nunca, a ninguno de los dos._

 _Cuando iban llegando al Valle de los Reyes, a la fea tumba que le asignaron, Ankesenamon miró por ultima vez el sarcófago dorado en el que estaba el cuerpo de su esposo. Un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos, y sonrió._

 _Su esposo era un genio. Separó las dos piezas del rompecabezas y las escondió en dos lugares donde jamás se les ocurriría buscar._

 _-Tutankhamón, hijo de Amon Ra- dijo Ankesenamon para sí misma- los engañaste a todos-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _x-x-x_

Evelyn se sintió mareada, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio, y se hubiera dado un porrazo en el suelo, si no hubiera sido por Afrodita, quien la atajó cuando comenzó a tambalearse.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- dijo el santo de Piscis, dejando de sonreír y mirándola preocupado.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo Evelyn, olvidando por un momento lo que acababa de ver, y sonriendo al santo- creo que tenías razón, el hecho de no comer me va a hacer azotar en el suelo-

Afrodita sonrió y asintió. Una vez que Evelyn se sintió mejor, el santo de Piscis la acompañó fuera del museo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Afrodita- ¿está muy lejos para caminar?-

-Bastante- dijo Evelyn- lo mejor es tomar un taxi o rentar un auto. ¿Sabes conducir?-

Afrodita sacudió la cabeza. No había requerido esas habilidades como santo de Athena. El chico era consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba que un hombre adulto viviendo en Atenas desde hacía quince o dieciséis años no hubiera aprendido a conducir. Evelyn no pareció notar nada extraño.

-No, yo no- dijo el santo de Piscis, bajando la mirada levemente- ¿y tú?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo ella, sonriendo- pero no puedo manejar aquí-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Afrodita, alzando las cejas. Luego recordó el incidente de la noche anterior- ¿porque eres una chica?-

-Eso- dijo Evelyn, riendo- y por los autos que tienen aquí. Si recuerdas que soy inglesa, ¿verdad?- añadió, al ver la expresión confundida de Afrodita, que por más que estrujaba sus neuronas no encontraba la razón por la que Evelyn no pudiera conducir- nosotros los ingleses conducimos del lado derecho del auto-

Afrodita tardó varios segundos en entender eso, mientras Evelyn reía con ganas. De hecho, la chica vio en los ojos del chico cuando entendió de lo que se trataba.

-Oh…- solo comentó Afrodita, y Evelyn volvió a echarse a reír- de acuerdo, taxi será entonces.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, y ambos se apresuraron hacia la calle para tomar el taxi.

Desde una de las columnas cerca de la entrada del museo, Death Mask y Mu los siguieron con la mirada. Mu sonrió ampliamente, y el santo de Cancer solo se cruzó de brazos y asintió levemente. Quizá esta vez, Afrodita de Piscis había encontrado a alguien.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- comentó Mu en voz baja mientras seguía el taxi con los ojos- me encantaría pensar que Afro haya encontrado alguien con quien se entienda, pero…-

-Creo que es buena idea que Afro se vaya con esa chica- lo interrumpió Death Mask- puede ser que te parezca que se distrae, pero ya escuchaste a la señorita Nancy Habib: esta chica sabe leer bien los jeroglíficos. No importa que Afro pierda el tiempo ahora, si eso significa que mañana podrá acompañarla a la dichosa tumba, y ver si ahí encuentra la espada ahí-

Mu iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. De hecho, Death Mask tenía razón.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Regresemos al hotel- le dijo Mu- quizá sea buena idea. Me transportaré a Grecia esta tarde, para dar el informe al maestre Shion-

x-x-x

 _Casa en el centro de El Cairo, Egipto_

La segunda y tercera esposa de Rachid Bisat entraron a la habitación del jefe de la familia tan pronto como éste salió de la casa rumbo a las calles de El Cairo. Ambas estaban genuinamente preocupadas. Ahí dentro, tumbada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, con sus largos cabellos sueltos, llorando desconsolada. Tenía su vestido desgarrado, uno de sus brazos arañado y una de sus mejillas estaba muy enrojecida, con algunos tintes morados.

Damla, la segunda esposa, se apresuró a su lado, sentándose en el suelo.

-Oh, Fatima, ¿estás bien?- dijo Damla, dudosa, como si no supiera si tocarla o no. Ravit, la tercera esposa, se puso en cuchillas frente a la pequeña esposa, y tomó con cuidado su barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada y examinar el golpe en su mejilla. Fatima movió su cabeza para quitarse la mano de Ravit y volver a hundir su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Fatima- le dijo Ravit en un tono compasivo. Después de todo, entre las esposas de Rashid, ella era la que mejor recordaba como era ser la nueva esposa- estamos intentando ayudarte-

-Déjenme…- dijo Fatima entre sollozos.

-Oh, por favor, déjenla- dijo otra voz femenina. Fatima y las otras dos mujeres levantaron los ojos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ahí estaba Verna, la primera y esposa favorita de Rashid- lo tiene merecido, mezclándose con los extranjeros-

-¡Verna!- le reclamó Damla, la segunda esposa- ¿qué no ves lo que le hizo Rashid? No tenía que ser tan violento-

-Si una esposa desobedece al esposo, se merece lo que le sucedió- dijo Verna en un tono orgulloso.

Ravit le lanzó una mirada enojada y, sin prestar más atención a Verna, hizo una señal a Damla para que le ayudara a levantar a Fatima del suelo y llevarla a su propia habitación. Cuando la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, la chica hizo una expresión de dolor. Sus piernas estaban también llenas de moretones. Ravit frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, mientras ella y Damla la sacaban de la habitación de Rashid.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Fatima, Damla la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y cambiarse por otra, mientras que Ravit limpiaba la sangre sobre la piel de la chica. Por su parte, Fatima solo sollozaba en silencio.

-No llores, Fatima- dijo Ravit. La tercera esposa quería consolarla. Le parecía horrible como habían tratado a la pequeña cuarta esposa. Una vez que terminó, Ravit tomó un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por los largos cabellos de Fatima. Damla las dejó solas.

-¿Cómo lo soportas, Ravit?- le dijo Fatima entre lágrimas. La mujer mayor sonrió levemente.

-Shhh, no llores, niña- dijo Ravit en un tono cariñoso- todas lloramos las primeras veces, o al menos yo lo hice. Después de eso, perderá interés en ti y buscará una quinta esposa-

Fatima dejó de llorar, recordando lo que Rashid había dicho de la chica extranjera que había visto en el mercado. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

-¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo enojar?- preguntó Ravit.

-Un extranjero- comenzó Fatima- se despidió de mí en la calle, y…- señaló su mejilla.

-Oh…- dijo Ravit, pero no hizo más comentarios, sino que continuó cepillando su cabello, y después comenzó a trenzárselo.

-Hice mal, lo sé- dijo Fatima- nunca debí acercarme a ese extranjero-

-Solo… ten cuidado, Fatima- dijo la tercera esposa, terminando de hacer la trenza- no te acerques a los extranjeros por un tiempo, y trata de evitar a Rashid en estos días. Si él te vuelve a ver con un extranjero, no sé que te haría. Solo… ten cuidado, pequeña- añadió, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Fatima. Ésta asintió suavemente, y volvió a echarse a llorar, en los brazos de Ravit, quien la miró con cariño, intentando consolarla.

Ravit sabía que lo que le había sucedido era horrible, pero no había nada que hacer.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante en Gizah, El Cairo_

Tras cenar juntos al pie de las pirámides, Afrodita y Evelyn se quedaron charlando un buen rato después de que oscureció, tomando un vaso de vino rosado cada uno. El santo de Piscis estaba impresionado. No podía creer que ambos tuvieran tantas cosas en común. Tenían los mismos gustos: el té, el tipo de vino que les gustaba, entre otras cosas. Y eso no era todo. Mientras charlaban, Afrodita sonreía al escuchar la risa de la chica. ¡Le encantaba!

-Me caes muy bien, Anders- le dijo alegremente Evelyn.

-Y tú a mí- dijo Afrodita- es muy difícil que alguien me agrade. No soy bueno haciendo amigos-

-Yo solo tengo una buena amiga, Victoria- dijo Evelyn. Afrodita sonrió. Él solo tenía un amigo, Death Mask. Y además, tenía una aprendiz, que era más como una hermana pequeña que como una amiga.

Una vez más, y como su reflejo habitual, Evelyn cerró los dedos alrededor de su colgante, y con su otra mano golpeaba suavemente la mesa con sus dedos. El chico sonrió y puso las manos bajo la mesa, para conjurar una rosa roja. Cuando Afrodita la sacó y se la ofreció, la chica sonrió de nuevo y la tomó con una de sus manos.

-¡Oh, es hermosa!- dijo ella, acercándola a su rostro y sonriendo- ¡muchas gracias!-

-Tú eres hermosa- dijo Afrodita en automático, tomando sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, bajó la mirada, ruborizándose. Evelyn se sonrojó levemente también, pero no dejó de sonreír ni soltó las manos del chico.

-Gracias, Anders- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo y ladeando un poco su cabeza. Iba a decir algo sobre lo guapo que era él, pero de solo pensarlo la chica se ruborizó más y bajó la mirada. Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que decidieron levantarse y regresar al hotel.

Cuando Evelyn se levantó, tropezó con una de las patas de la mesa a la que estaban sentados, y Afrodita la atacó antes de que cayera de boca al suelo. La chica levantó los ojos, y sus castaños se encontraron los celestes de él. Por unos segundos permanecieron así, mirándose, hasta que el santo la soltó.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No es nada- respondió él.

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante. Si Milo hubiera visto eso, se hubiera burlado mucho de Afrodita.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas_

Cuando Death Mask y Mu regresaron a su hotel, el santo de Aries se teletransportó de regreso al Santuario para dar su reporte al Patriarca. En Grecia era unas horas más temprano, y aún había luz del día. Mu apareció cerca del Coliseo y se apresuró a subir hacia los Doce Templos. Cuando pasó por el templo de Piscis, sonrió levemente, pero sabía que Lydia no estaría ahí. Se apresuró al siguiente templo.

Shion se encontraba en su templo, sentado en su despacho, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y frotándose la frente con fastidio. Había enviado varios santos de plata a distintos puntos de la ciudad, y habían regresado con reportes alarmantes sobre cada vez más aliados de Deimos. Al parecer, no solo un dios egipcio se había unido a él, sino que habían varios sitios de reunión en toda la ciudad. Ikki se había reportado desde cerca de Cabo Sunion, y había derrotado a un grupo de dos o tres enemigos que al parecer estaban espiando la mansión Solo.

La puerta de su despacho abriéndose lo alteró de la presencia de su antiguo estudiante.

-Ah, Mu, bienvenido- dijo Shion, sonriendo- que bueno que viniste-

Shion escuchó atentamente lo que Mu le contaba. Se sorprendió de escuchar que Afrodita se había interesado en una chica, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía la historia personal del santo de Piscis, que jamás se había dado a oportunidad de querer a alguien. Quizá eso era. Prosiguió dándole el informe de lo que sucedía. Omitió el hecho de que Death Mask se perdió una noche en una taberna, pero le dijo todo lo que la diosa Hathor, Nancy Habib, les había dicho.

-Bien- dijo Shion- ¿y que planean hacer ahora?-

-Afrodita quiere acompañar a esa chica mañana- dijo Mu- ella está segura que hay un tesoro por descubrir en alguna parte en la tumba que va a visitar-

-De acuerdo- dijo Shion.

-Death Mask y yo nos quedaremos en la ciudad, para inspeccionar las pirámides- dijo Mu, y bajó la mirada- es difícil encontrar una espada en un país-

-Lo sé, puede estar en cualquier parte- estuvo de acuerdo Shion- lástima que los dioses egipcios que vinieron a advertirnos no saben nada de su paradero-

-Aún así lo intentaremos- dijo Mu, y se inclinó- si me disculpa, maestro, volveré a El Cairo-

-Solo una última cosa, Mu- dijo Shion, sonriendo levemente- quizá querrías pasar por el templo de Piscis por un momento. Hay alguien se pondría muy feliz si pudiera hablar contigo-

Mu sonrió y, tras agradecer a su maestro, bajó al templo de Piscis. Una vez ante el jardín de rosas entre el doceavo templo y el del Patriarca, el santo de Aries encendió su cosmo, y después de unos segundos, las rosas se movieron a los lados del camino, descubriendo las escaleras. Mu bajó rápidamente hacia el templo de Piscis y Lydia, quien había movido las rosas con su cosmo, sonrió al verlo ahí y lo abrazó.

-¡Mu!- dijo la chica, rodeándolo con sus brazos- ¿qué haces aquí? El maestro no dijo que ya hubiera terminado la misión…-

-Aún no termina- dijo el santo de Aries, sin soltarla- solo vine a reportarle lo sucedido allá. De hecho, tengo que volver-

Lydia lo empujó suavemente contra una de las columnas del Santuario y lo besó con algo de aprensión.

-Oye, tranquila- dijo el santo de Aries una vez que se separaron- estaré bien. Death Mask y Afro también están bien- sonrió, recordando el hecho de que Afro estaba con una chica, pero prefirió omitirlo, hasta que el santo de Piscis le diera la noticia.

-Cuídate, Mu- dijo ella en un susurro- cuídate mucho. Tengo un mal presentimiento-

Mu entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes, tendremos mucho cuidado- dijo Mu, besándola en la frente con sumo cariño- en todo caso, tú eres quien se tiene que cuidar. No me gusta la idea de que Henry haya vuelto a las andadas-

-Lo tendré, lo prometo- dijo ella- dale mis saludos a Afro, por favor-

Mu se despidió de Lydia con mucho cariño, y se apresuró a teletransportarse a Egipto.

x-x-x

Notas de autor:

70 días: Cuando un faraón egipcio moría, pasaba por un proceso de momificación, que tarda 70 días. Primero se hace un corte en un costado, para sacar todas las vísceras menos el corazón. Después se saca el cerebro por la nariz. Finalmente se lava el cuerpo y se pone a secar en un tipo de sal llamada _natron_ por 70 días. Finalmente se envuelve con vendas y amuletos.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Perdonen la tardanza de actualizar el día de hoy, tuve un día muy ocupado en el trabajo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	8. 8: KV62

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **VIII. KV62**

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower, El Cairo_

Cuando Mu regresó al hotel y apareció en el lobby, Afrodita y Evelyn acababan de bajar del taxi y se adentraban en el hotel. El santo de Aries se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, y desvió la mirada discretamente. Al parecer, Afrodita estaba tan absorto en la chica que no se percató de su presencia. Ambos llegaron riendo, tomados de las manos, las mejillas de los dos un poco enrojecidas por el alcohol, entre otras razones.

-Mañana nos vemos, Anders- dijo Evelyn, sin dejar de sonreír- mañana iremos al valle de los reyes, y será un día maravilloso. Estoy segura de que será todo lo que siempre soñé-

-Estoy seguro- le dijo Afrodita- duerme bien, Evelyn-

-Y tú- dijo ella.

La chica sonrió y ladeó su cabeza, señalando su mejilla derecha con el dedo índice. Afrodita sonrió y se acercó a ella, intentando besarla en la mejilla señalada, pero ella giró su cabeza, haciendo que los labios de ambos se unieran. Afrodita se sorprendió un poco por el engaño, pero instintivamente supo que hacer. La tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento. Los labios de la chica eran suaves y dulces con el sabor la vino que acababan de beber.

-Lo siento- dijo ella cuando se separaron, con una sonrisa traviesa, pero muy ruborizada- realmente quería hacerlo-

-Está bien- dijo el santo, sin soltarla- no puedo decir que no me gustó-

-Hasta mañana entonces- dijo ella, y se apresuró a presionar el botón del elevador.

-Hasta mañana, Evelyn- dijo Afrodita.

Una vez que la chica desapareció al cerrarse la puerta del elevador, Afrodita suspiró y volvió a presionar el botón. Mu se aclaró la garganta, y el santo de Piscis se giró, dándose cuenta de que su compañero había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

-¡Mu!- dijo el santo de Piscis, enrojeciéndose- ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?-

-Lo suficiente- dijo Mu. Afrodita bajó la mirada, su rostro cada vez más rojo que casi estaba fosforescente. Su compañero sonrió benévolamente- tranquilo, Afro, mis labios están sellados. Tienes mi palabra-

Afrodita sonrió aliviado. Sabía que podía confiar en Mu.

-Estuve en Atenas. Lydia te manda saludos- dijo el santo de Aries- y el maestro Shion está de acuerdo con que acompañes a la señorita Carter al valle, mientras que Death Mask y yo nos quedaremos en Cairo para seguir buscando en el museo y el Gizah-

Afrodita asintió distraídamente mientras el elevador se abría de nuevo, y ambos subían a la habitación. Cuando se quedó solo, Afrodita se tumbó en su cama, y se llevó las manos a los labios. Sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al hotel, El Cairo_

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Afrodita estaba en la entrada del hotel, entrelazando sus manos con nerviosismo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Evelyn lo alcanzó, sus ojos brillando con la emoción y la expectación de viajar al valle de los Reyes. Afrodita sonrió al verla, y sus ojos miraron la mochila que la chica llevaba como equipaje.

-¿Qué?¿Solo traes eso?- dijo el santo, señalando su mochila.

-Sí, ¿porqué no?- dijo ella, cerrando sus manos alrededor de su colgante- más peso no me dejaría disfrutar el valle-

Afrodita sonrió, y tomó la mochila de las manos de la chica, ofreciéndole su brazo. Evelyn lo aceptó, y ambos subieron al auto que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto. El santo de Piscis se volvió hacia el hotel mientras subía, y vio un hombre mirando a Evelyn con algo muy cercano al odio y al desprecio. Afrodita frunció el entrecejo al verlo, pero subió detrás de Evelyn. La chica notó eso, y alzó las cejas.

-¿Quién es ese hombre, Evelyn?- preguntó Afrodita, extrañado.

-Es mi colega, Alexander Collins- dijo Evelyn, con un gesto de fastidio- está molesto porque la beca del museo Británico fue para mí, una mujer, y no para él. Y ahora, Mohamed agregó este pasaje para mí, y él me odia porque quisiera estar en mi lugar-

Afrodita sonrió levemente.

-Envidia, sin duda- dijo Afrodita.

Evelyn suspiró, y miró hacia afuera. Ambos estaban en la parte trasera del auto, y adelante Mohamed estaba conduciendo, y en el asiento del copiloto estaba mister Khayrat, el director del museo.

-Estoy muy contento de que haya accedido a ayudándonos, miss Carter- le dijo mister Khayrat- disfrutará mucho Luxor, y espero que el Valle de los Reyes sea de su agrado-

-Seguramente lo será- dijo Evelyn, mirando de reojo a Afrodita y sonriendo- dicen que entrar a la tumba de Tutankhamen hace que uno pierda el aliento-

-Oh, estoy seguro de que así será, miss Carter- dijo Khayrat, sonriendo y volviéndose a mirarla.

Evelyn sonrió, un poco apenada, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo dorado. Éste sonrió también al sentir el suave contacto. Mil veces había visto a Lydia apoyarse en el hombro de Mu, y Afrodita se había encontrado preguntándose que se sentiría eso, viniendo de una mujer que le gustara. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía. Su corazón había dado uno o dos latidos de más cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya.

¿Así se sentía? Era hermoso de verdad, tanto o más como se lo había imaginado. Pero también lo había visto sufrir. Esperaba que no le tocara sufrir y, si lo hacía, que no fuera tan terrible como parecía.

x-x-x

 _Camino al museo de El Cairo_

 _Horas más tarde_

Mu se había levantado temprano también, un rato después de que Afrodita se había ido con Evelyn, y había salido rumbo a las pirámides para ver si encontraba algo ahí. Death Mask, mientras tanto, se dirigió al museo, aunque un tanto molesto. ¿Porqué tendría que volver a revisar lo que ya habían revisado? Se encogió de hombros, pero obedeció y se dirigió al museo.

Al pasar por el mercado, buscó entre los puestos de tela, por si llegaba a ver a Fatima y disculparse por el error que había cometido el día anterior. No la vio. Cuando se resignó y se volvió hacia el museo, no vio a Fatima, pero sí a la otra mujer que estaba con él. Se acercó a Damla, quien palideció levemente al verlo.

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo Death Mask.

-Señora- lo corrigió ella- ¿qué es lo que quiere, señor?-

-Soy Dema. El día de ayer cometí un grave error con Fatima, y quería disculparme con ella- dijo el santo- ¿dónde la podría encontrar?-

-Con mucho gusto le llevaré sus excusas, señor Dema- dijo Damla- ella está confinada a la casa de Rashid y tiene prohibido salir. Dudo mucho que desobedezca de nuevo, después del castigo que Rashid le dio-

Death Mask sintió un feo hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué le había hecho?

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo el santo.

Damla bajó la mirada tristemente, e inconscientemente se frotó un brazo.

-La arrastró a su dormitorio- dijo la segunda esposa, bajando la mirada- le rompió el único vestido que tenía de la casa de sus padres. La…- se interrumpió- la sancionó por su conducta-

-¿La golpeó?- preguntó Death Mask, su rostro poniéndose rojo de coraje, mientras que la otra mujer asentía suavemente.

-Rashid vio ayer como te despediste de ella, extranjero- le dijo la segunda esposa- los vio y la golpeó por su mala conducta. Es lo que hacen los esposos. Si quieres disculparte con ella, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejado. Rashid está tan furioso que prometió romperle el cuello con sus propias manos si vuelve a verte siquiera. Por su propia vida, aléjate de ella. Por favor-

Death Mask no respondió, sino que se alejó con dirección al mercado, sus manos crispadas en puños, su ceño fruncido y su rostro enrojecido. Paseó entre los puestos, pero no se alejó mucho. Cuando vio a Damla salir del mercado y caminar entre las calles de El Cairo, Death Mask la siguió. Si podía encontrar la casa de Rashid, encontraría a Fatima. Y podría asegurarse de que no fuera lastimada nuevamente por su estupidez.

x-x-x

 _Desierto cerca de Luxor, Valle de los Reyes_

 _Horas más tarde_

Afrodita se echó a reír cuando Evelyn salió del auto que los llevaba desde el aeropuerto cuando éste aún no se detenía. La chica estaba demasiado ansiosa por salir y ver el valle de los Reyes por primera vez en su vida. Muchos años, desde que era una niña y su abuelo Husein le contaba de la vida en Egipto, y como había ayudado a Howard Carter a descubrir la tumba de Tutankhamón. Y ahora finalmente estaba ahí, en el valle, rodeada de las tumbas de todos los faraones de la antigüedad, sus ancestros por parte de su abuelo paterno.

-Su novia está muy ansiosa, señor Gaarder- dijo mister Khayrat, mirando a Afrodita. Mohamed sonrió levemente y apagó el auto. Afrodita se sonrojó levemente, y bajó también, siguiendo a Evelyn. No tardó en alcanzarla.

-Espera, Evelyn, no estés tan ansiosa- dijo el santo, sonriéndole- primero iremos a Luxor a comer algo. No quisiera que te desmayes como hiciste ayer-

La chica sonrió resignada.

-De acuerdo, Anders- dijo Evelyn, asintiendo y tomando el brazo que Afrodita le estaba ofreciendo- pero después de comer, iremos a la tumba KV62, y nada de lo que digas me va a disuadir de verla hoy mismo-

-Jamás me atrevería a intentar disuadirte de hacer lo que has soñado toda tu vida- sonrió el santo de Piscis- solo lo digo pensando en que no te gustará si te desmayas ahí dentro-

-Supongo que no- dijo ella- de acuerdo, vamos a comer algo, ¡pero rápido! ¡Me muero por ir a la tumba!-

Afrodita sonrió, y ambos caminaron a Luxor, al lado contrario del valle de los reyes, junto al río, seguidos de Mohamed y de Khayrat. El santo de Piscis miró hacia atrás, y notó algo extraño en la expresión del primero. Lo miraba con algo de desconfianza. ¿O era a Evelyn a quien miraba así? No lo sabía. El santo de Piscis decidió entonces que vigilaría a Mohamed cuidadosamente. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión que ese chico era más de lo que decía ser.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la casa de Rashid_

Death Mask siguió a la segunda esposa de Rashid por la ciudad. De hecho, no estaba muy lejos del mercado, cuando vio a la mujer entrar a una casa. Death Mask suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si el esposo de Fatima lo veía ahí, la mataría de seguro. Pero algo en el fondo no lo dejó irse de ahí. No quería dejarla sola. Quizá que horrible vida estaba viviendo ahí.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas, y vio una silueta a través de la tela que la cubría. Era una mujer, que estaba encogida sobre una cama, abrazando sus piernas. Por la silueta, parecía tener un largo cabello, trenzado sobre su espalda.

El santo decidió apoyarse discretamente en la pared junto a la ventana y cruzarse de brazos, como si solo estuviera aprovechando la sombra.

-Pss… Fatima- dijo Death Mask, susurrando cerca de la ventana. Vio a la chica alarmarse y acercarse a la ventana. No pudo ver más que su silueta, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Dema?¿eres tú?- dijo la voz que Death Mask reconoció como la de Fatima susurrándole- no deberías estar aquí-

-Escuché lo que hizo tu esposo- dijo Death Mask, y Fatima se mantuvo en silencio- no podía dejar de verte. Te traje algo- añadió, pasando un bulto de tela por debajo de la cobertura y entre los barrotes de la ventana.

Dentro de la casa, la chica desenvolvió el regalo que le llevó el santo. Era un vestido, casi idéntico al que Rashid había destruido el día anterior. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, pero rápidamente bajo la mirada y se entristeció.

-No puedo aceptarlo, lo siento, Dema- dijo Death Mask- deberías irte, mi esposo nos matará a los dos si te encuentra aquí-

Death Mask se echó a reír. Ya quería verlo intentarlo. Le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría.

-Por favor- insistió ella, en un tono asustado y preocupado- por favor vete. No podría vivir conmigo misma si te lastima a ti también. Por favor, hazlo por mí-

Death Mask sonrió tristemente. ¡Pobre chica! Vivía aterrorizada por su esposo, y aún así se preocupaba por él, pero finalmente el santo hizo lo que la chica le dijo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el santo de Cáncer- pero si llego a enterarme que te lastimó otra vez, lo voy a hacer pagar con su sangre-

No esperó la respuesta de la chica. Se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar rumbo al museo. Mientras se alejaba, Fatima levantó la tela de su ventana y lo miró alejarse. Sonrió levemente y suspiró con algo de tristeza.

x-x-x

 _Entrada a la gran Pirámide, Gizah_

Mu no estaba muy interesado en seguir al grupo de turistas. En vez de eso, prefirió mirar a su alrededor, entre las tres pirámides de Gizah, buscando entre ellas a alguien que le pudiera dar información. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó un hombre mayor, vestido como árabe, que miraba de un lado al otro, y que reconoció como el cuidador de las pirámides. Se acercó a él y se presentó.

-Vaya, un turista que viene de Grecia- dijo el cuidador una vez que escuchó de donde venía- no es muy frecuente que tengamos visitantes de su país. Casi siempre vienen de países mucho más ricos-

-Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo Mu, sonriéndole educadamente- sobre Tutankhamón, y uno de sus tesoros-

-Creo que entonces está en el lugar equivocado, extranjero- dijo el cuidador- estas pirámides datan de más de mil años antes del reinado de Tutankhamón. Si lo busca a él, su tumba está en el valle de los reyes. Si busca sus tesoros, el museo de El Cairo los sacó todos-

-Me han dicho que falta uno- dijo Mu casualmente- un _khopesh_ de oro que perteneció a Tutankhamón, que fue escondido por él antes de morir. ¿No serían las pirámides un lugar ideal para él para esconderlo?-

-Oh, ¿escuchó esa vieja leyenda y decidió creerla?- dijo el cuidador- hay gente que cree en ella, como Mohamed, uno de los cuidadores del museo. He escuchado que trabaja para una mujer muy adinerada llamada Nancy Habib-

Mu asintió levemente. Conocía a Nancy Habib, la diosa Hathor, y el gerente del hotel le había dicho que Mohamed también trabajaba para ella.

-Pero lamento decepcionarlo, señor- dijo el cuidador de las pirámides- después de la muerte de Tutankhamón, el nuevo faraón, su antiguo visir Ay, registró sin éxito el palacio, los templos e incluso las pirámides. El _khopesh_ dorado y la llave de Tutankhamón habían desaparecido, el secreto enterrado con el faraón muerto-

-¿La llave de Tutankhamón?- dijo Mu, tras meditar sus palabras cuidadosamente- no conozco muy bien la leyenda, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Según la leyenda, el _khopesh_ tiene el poder de controlar a quien lo toque, para hacerlo matar o suicidarse- dijo el cuidador. Mu hizo la nota mental de lo peligrosa que era esa dichosa espada, y pensó que debía advertir a sus compañeros que no la tocaran tan pronto como terminaran esa conversación- la llave es un colgante, en forma del dios Kepri, y quien lo use podrá utilizar el enorme poder del _khopesh_ pero sin ser controlado por él. Por supuesto, son solo tonterías-

-Ya veo- dijo Mu, pensativo al escuchar ello- un colgante en forma del dios Kepri. ¿Cómo es?-

-¿Cómo que como es?- dijo el cuidador, echándose a reír- ¿no conoce la mitología egipcia? Keprí tiene la forma de un escarabajo color turquesa, por supuesto-

Mu se quedó helado. Ya había visto un colgante igual al que decía el hombre. Y lo había visto alrededor del cuello de la chica con la que estaba Afrodita. ¡Tenía que localizarlo y advertirle! Tras agradecer al hombre, se apresuró a buscar un sitio desde donde pudiera teletransportarse sin ser visto. ¡Tenía que advertir a Afrodita!

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la tumba KV62, Valle de los Reyes_

 _Poco antes_

Después de comer, Evelyn casi arrastró a Afrodita hacia el valle de los reyes, específicamente a la tumba KV62, la de Tutankhamón, seguidos de nuevo de Mohamed y de Khayrat. Toda su vida había soñado con entrar a ese lugar y admirar la tumba que su bisabuelo, Howard Carter, había descubierto gracias a tu abuelo Husein. Podía imaginárselos, recordando las historias que el abuelo le contaba antes de dormir, al niño y al hombre, desenterrando los primeros escalones hacia la tumba. La chica miró la placa que decía "Tomb of Tut Ankh Amon" en inglés y árabe. Sonrió y tomó una foto con su celular.

-¿Qué haces? le preguntó el santo de Piscis.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, mientras enviaba la foto- enviado esto a mi amiga Victoria, en Londres. Quería compartirlo con ella. Seguro va a decir que soy una loca por emocionarme con esto-

Afrodita sonrió levemente. No pensaba que estuviera loca, solo que era una chica apasionada con lo que amaba. Evelyn se detuvo en el pie de la escalera, en la entrada de la tumba, y respiró hondo.

-¿Lista?- sonrió Afrodita, viendo que la chica se tomaba su tiempo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

-Lista- dijo Evelyn, tras respirar hondo.

-Los cuidadores del valle de los Reyes solo permiten dos personas en la tumba a la vez- les dijo Mohamed, quizá un poco decepcionado- mister Khayrat y yo los esperaremos aquí afuera, y entraremos después de ustedes-

-Tómense su tiempo- dijo a su vez Khayrat- miss Carter, ya sabe lo que queremos que traduzca: los jeroglíficos en el sarcófago. Tiene permiso de los cuidadores de abrir la caja de cristal, pero no el sarcófago, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Evelyn, y sonrió mientras entraba a la tumba, seguida de Afrodita.

Ambos bajaron el tramo de dieciséis escaleras hacia la tumba más famosa del mundo. Cuando terminaron de bajar la escalera, se encontraron un largo pasillo, iluminado por algunas luces artificiales. Al final del mismo había una enorme habitación vacía. Giraron hacia la derecha, y fue donde lo encontraron. Se trataba de una enorme sala, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas y jeroglíficos, en cuyo centro se encontraba un enorme sarcófago cuadrado de piedra, y cubierta por una tapa de cristal. En su interior había un sarcófago dorado con la efigie de un hombre con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, deteniendo un látigo en cada mano. A juzgar por la cara de Evelyn, Afrodita dedujo que era algo muy importante e impresionante para ella. En la pared a su izquierda había varios dibujos de babuinos, y frente a ellos estaban dibujadas varias personas en lo que parecía en una procesión funeraria. El santo de Piscis no entendía mucho.

-Wow…- dijo Evelyn, mirando a su alrededor embelesada- ya entendí porqué mi bisabuelo dijo "veo cosas maravillosas" cuando abrió la tumba. Y eso que no está llena de tesoros, como ahora.

-¿Quienes son esos?- dijo Afrodita, señalando la pintura- supongo que el de blanco es el faraón muerto, porque tiene dos látigos igual que el sarcófago. Pero, ¿quién es ese que usa la piel del leopardo?-

-Ese es Ay, el nuevo faraón- le explicó Evelyn, señalando la pintura a la que se refería Afrodita- eso que está haciendo es el ritual de "abrirle la boca". Es lo que hace siempre el nuevo faraón-

-¿Porqué le abre la boca a una momia?- quiso saber el santo de Piscis.

-Los antiguos egipcios pensaban que las almas regresaban a sus cuerpos- le explicó Evelyn- por eso los momificaban: para que el cuerpo no se pudriera y tuvieran a donde regresar. Pero para que su alma regresara, tenían que abrir la boca. ¿porqué crees que los enterraban con tantos tesoros? Pensaban que los ocuparían en la siguiente vida-

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo decir el santo. Evelyn sonrió y se acercó al sarcófago de piedra. Le dirigió una mirada a Afrodita, y éste la ayudó a remover con sumo cuidado la tapa de vidrio y ponerla a un lado.

-Wow…- dijo Evelyn, mirando el sarcófago dorado dentro- no puedo creerlo-

La chica se acercó al sarcófago dorado y, sin poder contenerse, extendió su brazo para tocar el rostro de la efigie de Tutankhamón, y varias imágenes se imprimieron en su mente.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tutankhamón salió de su palacio de noche por una puerta secreta, disfrazado de un campesino egipcio, y se apresuró a buscar a su herrero real, quien estaba terminando de preparar sus tres sarcófagos para la otra vida. Era realmente una persona de confianza. Una vez que vio que quien entró a su taller, el pobre herrero se puso de rodillas._

 _-¡Mi señor! Encarnación de Amon Ra, sol de Egipto, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo el herrero._

 _-Shhh, guarda silencio, Seti- dijo Tutankhamón- he venido a ti en secreto, porque necesito que me ayudes a esconder algo. Un objeto valioso y peligroso-_

 _-Usted dirá, señor- dijo Seti._

 _-Necesito que hagas una… modificación a uno de mis sarcófagos- dijo el faraón- una estrecha abertura de como dos codos reales de largo y un palmo de profundidad, en uno de los costados, y que la llave para abrirlo sea mi colgante de Kepri- añadió, entregándole el colgante._

 _-¿Hay algo que quiera llevarse al más allá, majestad?- preguntó el herrero._

 _-Algo que no quiero que nadie vea y sepa que está ahí, ni siquiera mi esposa- dijo Tutankhamón._

 _-De acuerdo, mi señor- dijo el herrero, asintiendo- le mandaré decir cuando esté listo-_

 _x-x-x_

 _Cuando el rey niño recibió el mensaje de Seti, se apresuró a visitarlo, nuevamente disfrazado de un campesino. Tenía escondido entre sus ropas un khopesh dorado que había logrado recuperar, pero tenía que asegurarse de que nadie lo encontrara, y que su secreto muriera con él._

 _-Lo logré, mi señor- dijo Seti, mostrándole el sarcófago, y devolviéndole el colgante a Tutankhamón._

 _-Gracias, Seti- dijo el joven- ahora, te agradecería si me dejaras hacer esto a solas-_

 _El joven faraón tomó el colgante y lo puso en una pequeña abertura en el costado derecho del sarcófago. Una pequeña rendija se abrió, revelando un hueco, un compartimento secreto en él. Tuthankhamón sacó de entre sus ropas el khopesh y lo introdujo en el compartimento, para después cerrarlo. El chico puso sus manos sobre la puerta del compartimento y cerró los ojos._

 _-Está hecho- dijo el joven faraón, tocando nerviosamente su colgante- nadie podrá abrirlo ni encontrar la espada sin esto. Y la muerte caerá con rápidas alas a quien perturbe la tumba de un faraón-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Evelyn?- dijo Afrodita, alzando las cejas, confundido- ¿estás bien?-

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica, parpadeando, como sacudiéndose un pensamiento, y alzando las cejas, mirando confundida al chico- claro que estoy bien, ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?-

Afrodita sonrió, aliviado. Comenzaba a sospechar que Evelyn tenía una especie de visiones de cuando en cuando, pues se quedaba inmóvil por unos segundos, con la mirada perdida. Se encogió de hombros. Ya le preguntaría más tarde.

-Hay un tesoro escondido en la tumba- dijo ella en voz baja, mirando distraídamente el sarcófago.

-Pero, aparte del sarcófago, no hay ningún otro tesoro más aquí- dijo el santo de Piscis- a menos de que…-

Un chispazo de entendimiento llegó a Afrodita. El tesoro estaría escondido _en_ el sarcófago. ¿Podría ser el _khopesh_ que estaban buscando? Levantó la mirada, pero Evelyn no lo estaba escuchando. Se había inclinado en uno de los costados del sarcófago dorado.

-¿Será posible?- se preguntó, mirando la pequeña ranura en el costado, y un hueco ovalado, más o menos del tamaño de su colgante.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Creo…- comenzó ella- creo que lo encontré. Aquí está la inscripción…-

Evelyn mostró a Afrodita unos jeroglíficos con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

- _Death shall come on swift wings to him who disturbs the tomb of the pharaoh_ \- tradujo Evelyn en voz baja- _la muerte caerá con rápidas alas a quien perturbe la tumba del faraón._ Aquí está la prueba de la maldición del faraón. Pero, ¿porqué la escribiría aquí? A no ser que… ¡porque no quería que descubrieran su secreto!-

Afrodita alzó las cejas. La chica sonrió otra vez.

-Ya se como encontrar el tesoro escondido- dijo la chica, quitándose el colgante de alrededor de su cuello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo puso en el pequeño hueco ovalado. Se escuchó un mecanismo, y un pequeño compartimento se abrió, revelando un brillo dorado en su interior.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Afrodita en voz alta. De pronto, el objeto que había estado buscando junto con Mu y Death Mask apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Es… una espada dorada. Un _khopesh_ \- dijo ella, pasando su colgante de la mano derecha a la izquierda, y metiendo la primera en el compartimento. Afrodita detuvo su brazo.

-Espera- dijo el santo de Piscis- puede ser peligroso-

Pero Evelyn no lo estaba escuchando. Con un movimiento sacó una espada dorada del pequeño compartimento, extendiendo su brazo para admirar mejor el objeto.

Afrodita la miró anonadado. ¡Tenía que ser ese tesoro la espada que habían estado buscando! ¿O no lo era? Cuando Evelyn lo tomó, Afrodita pensó que algo malo iba a pasar. Pero la chica tomó el _khopesh_ y lo sacudió un par de veces en el aire.

-¿Ves? No es nada peligroso- dijo Evelyn, sonriendo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, querida, pero sí es algo peligroso- dijo una voz en la entrada de la tumba, haciendo que ambos se volvieran- pero debo agradecerte. Después de miles de años, será regresado a su dueño original-

Afrodita se puso en guardia y se colocó entre el recién llegado y la chica. Al principio, el santo de Piscis pensó que se trataba de Mohamed, pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de mister Khayrat, acompañado por Collins.

-¿Ustedes dos?- dijo Evelyn, alzando las cejas- ¿qué hace Collins aquí?¿qué significa esto?-

-Significa que te trajimos a Egipto porque solo tú podías recuperar ese _khopesh_ \- dijo Khayrat, echándose a reír- ahora que lo has hecho, creo que aún tenemos una utilidad para ti, Evelyn. Siempre supimos que tú eras quien lo encontraría-

-No sé que pretenden- dijo Evelyn, dando un paso adelante, pero fue detenida por el santo de Piscis-¿porqué hacen eso?-

-Porque tú eras la persona que estaba destinada encontrar esa espada de Tutankhamón- dijo Collins. Khayrat se echó a reír.

-Quizá tu abuelo no te lo dijo- dijo el director del museo- Tutankhamón selló el sarcófago con el colgante de Kepri y con magia de sangre. Solo alguien de su sangre podría abrirlo. Y por eso hice una investigación sobre ti, mocosa. Tú eres la última y única descendiente viva de Tutankhamón, y solo tú podías abrir ese sarcófago-

-Es imposible lo que…- comenzó a decir Evelyn.

-Ese colgante que tienes perteneció a Tutankhamón- dijo Khayrat, sin dejarla hablar- lleva milenios en tu familia, siendo heredero de padres a hijos-

Evelyn palideció, y Afrodita se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido y extrañado. ¿Ella, descendiente del faraón en cuya tumba se encontraban en ese momento? No había manera de saberlo, eso había pasado hacía más de tres mil años. Pero, si era cierto lo que habían dicho, eso explicaba porqué había podido sacar la espada del sarcófago.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y qué quieren con esa espada?- dijo Afrodita, y encendió su cosmo a manera de advertencia, para evitar que se acercaran a Evelyn- no dejaré que se acerquen a ella-

-No finjas que te importa la chica, santo de Athena, pues no te lo creemos ni por un momento- dijo Collins- dedujimos quienes eran tú y tus acompañantes casi de inmediato. Su diosa los mandó para recuperar el _khopesh_ también, ¿no es así?-

-¿De qué está hablando, Anders?- dijo Evelyn, apretando el colgante en su mano izquierda y mirando al santo aprensivamente.

-¿Anders? Jajaja- dijo Collins entre risas- puede que ese sea su nombre real, pero ahora solo se llama Afrodita, santo de Piscis, ¿no es así?-

Evelyn lo miró con grandes ojos, llena de incredulidad. Afrodita suspiró, pero frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia ella.

-Sí, soy un santo de Athena, y sí, estoy en una misión- le dijo Afrodita- pero nada de lo que te dije es mentira, Evelyn. Tienes que creerme. Estas personas desean la espada que tienes para destruir a la humanidad: ellos trabajan para Seth y para Deimos, el dios griego del terror. La diosa Hathor se lo pidió a la señorita Athena, por eso estamos aquí-

Evelyn miró alternadamente al santo y a los otros dos hombres, sin saber que hacer.

-El santo tiene razón- dio Khayrat- pero lamentablemente, el _khopesh_ y tú se quedarán con nosotros. Hazte a un lado, santo de Athena, o será muy doloroso para ti-

-No me importa- dijo Afrodita, encendiendo su cosmo y empuñando la rosa roja en su mano- no dejaré que le hagas daño-

Evelyn sintió un vuelco, y estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido. Los enemigos atacaron a Afrodita con esferas de cosmo, y éste se interpuso para recibir los golpes y proteger a Evelyn. Una pequeña esfera se escapó del santo, y chocó con el brazo izquierda de la chica, haciéndola abrir su mano, y el colgante cayó al suelo. Al ver aquello, los dos enemigos sonrieron. Ya habían ganado. Afrodita frunció el entrecejo, sin entender porqué los enemigos estaban sonriendo, y se preparó para volver pelear, pero alguien lo atacó por la espalda. Sintió de pronto un terrible dolor punzante entre las escápulas, y después la cálida sangre fluyendo, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, apretando los ojos de dolor. Con mucha dificultad, el santo se volvió hacia atrás para ver quien lo había golpeado.

Había sido Evelyn. Lo había atacado con el _khopesh_ dorado, el cual mantenía en su mano derecha. Pero había algo diferente en ella. Tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos vacíos. El colgante de Kepri estaba en el suelo, a sus pies.

-Eve… Evelyn- dijo el santo con dificultad-¿porqué…?-

La chica no respondió, seguía con la mirada igual de perdida, y levantó su brazo para volverlo a golpear con el _khopesh_.

-¿No entiendes lo que pasó, santo de Athena?- dijo Collins- ese colgante de Kepri es la llave de Tutankhamón. Era lo único que la prevenía de que la espada de Seth se adueñara de su mente y de su voluntad. Ahora, no es más que un peón. Será invencible, y solo podrá matar o suicidarse-

-No…- comenzó a decir Afrodita, pero su consciencia se le escapaba junto con su sangre- Evelyn…-

Khayrat se acercó a él y lo apartó del camino con una patada. Después, recogió el colgante del suelo y lo puso de nuevo en la mano de Evelyn. Ella volvió a la normalidad por un minuto.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo en voz baja, inspeccionando el lugar con sus ojos. De pronto, su mirada se posó en Afrodita, que estaba herido en el suelo- ¡Anders! ¿qué pasó? ¿quién te hizo eso?-

-Tú se lo hiciste, querida- dijo el hombre, tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella- ahora, mujer, vendrás con nosotros-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Khayrat la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Collins la levantó en sus brazos y la sacó de la tumba, y Khayrat recogió el colgante y el _khopesh_ , en ese orden. Finalmente salieron de la tumba subterránea, dejando a Afrodita desangrándose en el suelo, intentando en vano levantarse y detenerlos.

x-x-x

Notas de Autor:

Reencarnación de Amón-Ra: los egipcios creían que su faraón era la reencarnación del dios sol, y que cuando morían, el alma volvía a su cuerpo, por lo que tenían que preservarlo. Eran considerados dioses entre los hombres.

Tutankhamón es el único faraón que aún reposa en su tumba en su tumba el día de hoy.

KV62: las tumbas en el Valle de los Reyes son numeradas en el orden en que fueron descubiertas. La abreviatura significa "King's Valley" y 62 es el orden en que descubrieron la tumba de Tutankhamón.

Pirámides: las pirámides de Gizah y la Esfinge fuero eregidas más de mil años antes del tiempo de Tutankhamón, por los faraones Keops, Kefren y Micerino. Como las pirámides eran fáciles de abrir y saquear, a pesar de sus trampas, los faraones decidieron mover su necrópolis hacia el Valle de los Reyes.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Antes de que me odien y comiencen a lanzarme piedras y a mandarme cartas bomba, déjenme decirles que fue una de las escenas más difíciles de escribir. Además, la reescribí como veinte veces. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Ataque Simultáneo

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **IX. ATAQUE SIMULTÁNEO**

 _Pasaje subterráneo, South Kensington, Londres_

 _Justo después_

Victoria regresó a su cada sonriendo de su trabajo. Había salido temprano, y esa tarde iba a descansar. Lo mejor de ello era que Queen le había llevado un mensaje de Radamanthys, diciéndole que la iría a verla en la noche, y no podía esperar.

Bajó del metro en la estación South Kensington y comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento por el pasaje subterráneo hacia la ciudad, cerca de los museos. Mientras que se dirigía a casa, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Sus instintos se lo advirtieron, y Victoria se puso alerta, y dio varias vueltas inesperadas, con la esperanza de perder al enemigo. Cuando fue evidente que no lo perdería, decidió entrar al Victoria & Albert museum, pensando que quizá podía perder a quien la estuviera siguiendo a en las galerías.

Victoria cruzó la galería de las estatuas griegas, llamando a Queen en voz baja. ¿Dónde estaba el espectro cuando necesitaba su ayuda? ¡Para colmo, el museo estaba casi vacío! Salvo algunos estudiantes de dibujo haciendo copias de las estatuas, no había nadie más a su alrededor. Finalmente, al dar vuelta en una esquina, sintió un par de manos tomarla por los hombros y empujarla contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir ella.

-Así que tú eres Victoria- dijo el desconocido, un hombre enorme, poniendo una mano en el cuello de ella y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo- entonces tú eres a quien tengo que eliminar. No te preocupes, no es nada personal- añadió mientras apretaba el cuello de la chica- es solo para enviar un mensaje a cierto juez del Inframundo-

La chica pataleó desesperada: se estaba quedando sin aire. Por fin, con todas sus fuerzas, le dio una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que el hombre la soltara dando un alarido. Victoria se echó a correr, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el hombre la atrapó por la espalda y la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, mocosa!- gritó el hombre, alzando su puño- prepárate a morir-

Victoria cerró los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó. La chica levantó la vista, y sonrió al ver a Radamanthys deteniendo la mano del hombre, obligándolo a levantarse y a soltarla.

-¡Como te atreves a ponerle las manos encima, maldito pedazo de basura!- rugió Radamanthys, apretando a su vez el cuello del intruso. Lo mandó a volar con un gesto de desprecio y, después se volvió a Victoria, suavizando su mirada y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿estás bien?-

-Estoy bien Rada- dijo la chica, sacudiéndose el vestido y mirando al espectro-¿qué fue eso?-

-Estamos bajo ataque- dijo Radamanthys- perdóname, te atacaron porque eres importante para mí. Por favor- añadió, tomándola de las manos- ven conmigo al Inframundo, a donde puedo protegerte hasta que neutralicemos a estos enemigos-

Victoria lo evaluó con la mirada. El rostro del espectro de Wyvern denotaba una gran preocupación. Finalmente asintió, y aceptó su mano. Radamanthys sonrió levemente y, con un gesto de su mano, abrió un portal hacia el Inframundo.

-No me voy a marear otra vez, ¿verdad?- dijo ella. El espectro sonrió levemente a pesar de su preocupación por ella.

-Solo aguanta la respiración- dijo Radamanthys- y cierra los ojos. A veces sirve-

Victoria obedeció, y ambos desaparecieron en el portal.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Perséfone estaba enfurruñada porque Hades había insistido en que se quedara en sus habitaciones esa tarde. Tenía un mal presentimiento, además de las constantes advertencias de Osiris y de Isis. No era que le molestara su guardaespaldas: Kagaho era el alma del silencio, y no la molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Agatha, por su parte, no se inmutaba por la presencia del espectro de Bennu. Sabía que ahora ella era inmortal, pero no tenía ganas de comprobarlo, mucho menos desde que la última vez la habían secuestrado en el mismo Inframundo. No, señor, si Thanatos le decía que tenía que estar cuidada por Kagaho, no le presentaría ningún problema.

Pandora había salido de la habitación, llevando su tridente en la mano, para discutir algún asunto con el rey del Inframundo. Tanto Perséfone como Agatha sabían que la hermana mayor de Hades estaba furiosa porque Radamanthys había vuelto a salir del Inframundo para ver a esa chica, Victoria, y entendían muy bien donde estaba su corazón. Les daba algo de pena, pero Radamanthys se veía muy feliz. Bueno, lo feliz que se dejaba ver. Y en asuntos del corazón no se podía hacer mucho al respecto. Solo esperaban que Pandora pudiera aceptarlo pronto, y encontrar a alguien que la llenara tanto como él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Thanatos llegó por Agatha para llevarla a su palacio en Elysion, y finalmente Perséfone se quedó sola, sin más compañía que Kagaho detrás de la puerta. La joven diosa se trenzó el largo cabello y miró por la ventana. Hades seguramente estaría ocupado revisando las defensas del Inframundo, pero estaba segura que pronto iría a visitarla. Sonrió levemente y, tras apagar la luz, se tumbó en su cama boca arriba, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

 _Crac_

Perséfone abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el crujido de la madera. ¿Que rayos había sido eso? Al principio volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que sería solo su imaginación, pero al escucharlo de nuevo abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta y se incorporó sentada en su cama. Miró a su alrededor, su habitación se encontraba en penumbra. No había nada fuera de lo común. Se encogió de hombros y, cuando se disponía a volver a tumbarse en la cama, sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, y una mano cubriendo su boca. Intentó gritar o moverse, pero no pudo.

-Shhh, silencio, reina del Inframundo- dijo el desconocido, con una voz demasiado conocida para su gusto- conozco un dios al que le gustaste, y me pagará bien si te llevo con él-

Perséfone palideció. Cuando ella y su esposo discutieron porque ella no quería más seguridad o estar encerrada, Hades le había contado lo que Seth le había dicho para explicarle su preocupación por ella. Asustada, Perséfone intentó de nuevo soltarse, pero sin éxito: era demasiado pequeña para defenderse sola de un hombre tan grande. Con pánico, sintió sus pies despegarse del suelo, y al extraño acercarse cada vez más a la ventana. Cuando el hombre la arrastró cerca de la mesita junto a la ventana, donde los sirvientes le habían dejado una bandeja con frutas, tomó un pequeño cuchillo que estaba ahí y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo encajó en el muslo de su atacante, quien la soltó dando un alarido. Perséfone cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, intentando poner el mayor espacio posible entre ella y el enemigo.

-¡Kagaho!- gritó ella- ¡Kagaho, ayuda!-

El hombre ni siquiera pudo volver a alcanzarla, cuando Kagaho entró rápidamente, lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡Como te atreves a poner las manos encima a nuestra reina!- gritó el espectro de Bennu, encendiendo su cosmo e iluminando toda la habitación con él. El enemigo se sorprendió por un momento, pero sonrió. Perséfone volvió a gritar, y Kagatho se volvió hacia ella. ¡Había alguien más en la habitación!

El otro hombre había tomado a la chica del cuello y de la cintura, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-Suéltalo, o tu reina pagará las consecuencias- dijo en otro hombre, mirando a Kagaho con una sonrisa maligna- tiene un pequeño cuello, después de todo, no será difícil romperlo…-

Kagaho los miró con verdadero odio, pero no tuvo opción. Soltó al hombre, quien lo golpeó en el abdomen y se alejó de él, maldiciendo.

-Buena elección, espectro- dijo el segundo hombre, sonriendo y mirando a la pequeña reina- aunque no estoy muy seguro que lo mejor para ella sea vivir, considerando lo que Seth tiene planeado hacerle. Ahora, hazte a un lado- añadió- nos iremos con nuestro premio-

Kagaho no se movió, su mente buscando soluciones a toda velocidad, pero sabía que un paso en falso y Perséfone estaría en peligro. No tuvo que preocuparse. El cosmo de Hades llenó la habitación, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluido Kagaho, cayeran de rodillas. Los enemigos soltaron a Perséfone, quien se levantó y se apresuró al lado de su esposo. Hades entró a la habitación con ojos implacables. Con un gesto, hizo que su reina esperara detrás de ella y, con un fuerte ataque, pulverizó a los dos enemigos, que quedaron hechos menos que un puñado de cenizas en el suelo.

Una vez hecho esto, Hades apagó su cosmo y se volvió a su esposa, envolviéndola con sus brazos, aliviado de que estuviera bien. Kagaho se inclinó, avergonzado de que lo hubieran vencido.

-Le suplico su perdón, señor Hades- dijo el espectro de Bennu.

-No había nada que pudieras hacer, Kagaho- dijo Perséfone, antes de que Hades respondiera- esos dos nos engañaron. Y si no fuera por ti, quizá mi señor Hades hubiera llegado demasiado tarde-

Hades reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar lo que dijo Perséfone, pero suavizó su mirada y asintió. Después se volvió a su esposa.

-Creo que estarás más segura en mis habitaciones, conmigo- dijo Hades, sin soltarla- no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi vista ni un momento-

Perséfone cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hades. Suspiró aliviada y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Julián Solo había besado a su pequeña esposa en la mejilla antes de dejarla en su habitación para que durmiera. Céline había abrazado a Julián por la cintura mientras él acariciaba con cariño sus cabellos. Una vez que se desearon buenas noches, la niña entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada. Se sentó frente al espejo de su peinador y sonrió a su reflejo. Thetis le había regalado una peineta de corales y concha nácar, muy hermosa, y había pensado ponérsela en la próxima cena de negocios que tuviera Julián.

Céline comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos sin dejar de sonreír, y se volvió a su izquierda. Había dejado abierta la puerta del balcón: estaba lloviendo, y ella amaba el olor a lluvia. El viento hacía que las pequeñas puertas golpearan suavemente la pared. La chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su reflejo, pero esta vez palideció y dejó caer el cepillo al suelo. Había un hombre detrás de ella.

El intruso hizo levantarse de su asiento y cubrió su boca con un gesto brusco. El banquillo cayó de lado al suelo mientras la chica era levantada por el hombre. Céline miró a su alrededor, asustada, intentando entender que sucedía, y se dio cuenta que, aparte del hombre que la había atrapado, había otros dos sujetos en su habitación, llevando las armaduras negras que conocía muy bien.

-Que gusto volverte a ver, Céline- dijo el hombre que la tenía atrapada en su oído- o mejor dicho, Anfitrite. Apuesto a que no esperabas volverme a ver-

La chica sintió que la sangre abandonó toda su piel al reconocer la voz del antiguo pretendiente a quien creía muerto. Eugene rió en su oído y la arrastró al balcón. Céline no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡No quería que la separaran de Poseidón! Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, pero una niña de casi 13 años no era rival para un hombre adulto. Eugéne soltó su boca y llevó su mano al cuello de la chica.

-No, por favor- sollozó Céline- no me separes de Julián… Poseidón…-

-Tus lágrimas solo funcionan para tu esposo, nereida- dijo Eugéne- no quiero escuchar más tus absurdas peticiones. Nos vamos-

Iban a salir de la habitación, cuando un cosmo desconocido llenó la habitación. No era Poseidón ni uno de los generales marinos. Era un cosmo furioso, lleno de fuego y de agresividad. Ikki, el santo de Fénix, se apareció en la entrada del balcón, bloqueándoles el paso.

-Tres hombres para secuestrar a una niña- dijo Ikki con desdén- así son los valientes seguidores de Deimos para ustedes-

Los hombres se volvieron a él, Eugéne sin soltar a Céline.

-Hazte a un lado, santo de Athena. Este no es tu asunto- dijo Eugéne- estás en territorio del dios de los mares-

-Y ustedes están invadiendo también- dijo Ikki a su vez- y no creo que Poseidón aprecie que tengas tus manos en su esposa-

Eugéne sonrió maléficamente y se volvió a los otros dos hombres.

-Mátenlo- dijo el hombre, caminando unos pasos atrás, alejándose del balcón. Los otros dos hombres se lanzaron contra Ikki, y éste comenzó a pelear contra ellos. Pensando que los cosmos de Ikki y de los otro iban a llamar la atención de Poseidón y de los generales, y aprovechando que el santo de Fénix estaba ocupado con los otros dos, volvió a arrastrar a Céline hacia el balcón. Ikki intentó detenerlo, pero los otros dos lo atacaban y no lo dejaron.

No tenía que preocuparse. En el balcón, una gran ola se levantó desde el nivel del mar y, sobre ella, venía el dios de los mares, tridente en mano y una expresión furiosa.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi esposa- dijo Julián, su cosmo encendido de furia, apuntándolo con su tridente.

Eugene frunció el entrecejo, la presencia de Poseidón arruinaba sus planes, y sabía que no tenía opción. De un empujón, hizo caer a Céline del balcón hacia las rocas sobre las que estaba cimentada la mansión, justo junto a la costa. Poseidón palideció por un segundo, pero con sus poderes movió las olas para que cubrieran las rocas, y saltó hacia ella. Céline casi cayó sobre las rocas, pero Julián llegó a ese sitio justo a tiempo para detener su caída.

-Te tengo- le dijo Julian en voz baja- ¿estás bien, Céline?-

Céline no respondió, solo se ovilló en los brazos de Julián, temblando de miedo. El dios no insistió. Aunque se moría de ganas de regresar y volver a mandar a Eugéne al Inframundo, decidió quedarse donde estaba por unos minutos, solo abrazándola y esperando a que se calmara.

-Aquí estoy, Céline, no tengas miedo- le repitió varias veces, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño- nadie te va a hacer daño, y nadie te va a alejar de mí-

Una vez que su esposa se calmó, Poseidón regresó con ella a la mansión. Los generales marinos había llegado a asistir a Ikki, pero no había sido necesario: los dos intrusos ya estaban vencidos, y Eugéne había huido. Poseidón encendió su cosmo, lleno de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a atacar a Anfitrite?

-¿Señor Poseidón?- dijeron Sorrento y François, inclinándose frente a él, el segundo mirando aliviado que Céline no había sido lastimada.

-Regresaremos inmediatamente al templo del mar- dijo Poseidón- ahí es más difícil que puedan atacar a Céline. Ikki de Fénix- añadió, volviéndose al santo de Athena. Éste lo miró- gracias. Te debo una-

-No es nada- dijo Ikki.

-¿Podrías reportar lo sucedido a Athena?- dijo Poseidón, aún sin soltar a Céline- quizá, con los enemigos revividos, también ellos estén bajo ataque-

Ikki asintió gravemente, y rápidamente salió rumbo al Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Tumba KV62, Valle de los Reyes_

Afrodita llevaba apenas unos diez minutos en el suelo, perdiendo sangre rápidamente, cuando Mu entró rápidamente a la tumba y, al ver a su compañero en ese estado, lo levantó del suelo.

-¿Afro?- dijo Mu, examinándolo preocupado- ¡Afrodita! ¡estás herido! Allá afuera encontré a Mohamed inconsciente. ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Mu…- le dijo Afrodita con una expresión extremadamente pálida- Evelyn… encontró el _khopesh_ -

-Y entonces, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó el santo de Aries, mirando a su alrededor sin entender, y mirando preocupado camisa ensangrentada de Afrodita- ¿dónde está la espada?¿dónde está Evelyn?¿y quién te hizo eso?-

-Evelyn, con espada maldita- dijo Afrodita débilmente- y se la llevaron…nos engañaron…-

Mu se mordió el labio. No entendía que había pasado, y Afrodita no se veía nada bien. El santo de Aries rompió la camisa de su compañero para descubrir la herida en su espalda, que a pesar de ser pequeña, no dejaba de sangrar profusamente. ¿Qué tenía esa espada? Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Con dificultad, el santo de Aries ayudó a su compañero a incorporarse y se teletransportó con él de regreso a Atenas. Ya tendría tiempo de avisar a Death Mask de lo sucedido. No se detuvo en el Santuario, sino fue directamente al hospital.

Mientras atendían al santo de Piscis, Mu abrió grandemente los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa. Los cosmos de los santos dorados estaban encendidos, no solo en el Santuario pero en la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El ataque inició cuando el sol se ponía. Todos en el Santuario habían sentido el cosmo de Afrodita fluctuar y comenzaron a preocuparse. Pronto, los cosmos enemigos alrededor de las entradas del Santuario hicieron que los santos se olvidaran por un segundo del santo de Piscis.

Al frente de los enemigos se encontraban Henry, Bellini y Greta, con sus cosmos encendidos. Detrás de ellos, había al menos cien enemigos dispuestos a marchar contra ellos.

Aioros y Saga se pusieron manos a la obra, dirigiendo al ejército de los santos de Athena. Había tres santos dorados menos en ese momento. Los otros santos dorados se habían reunido en la entrada de los Doce Templos, las amazonas y los santos de plata y bronce en las entradas del Santuario. Kanon, quien no tenía una armadura en ese momento, subió hacia el templo del Patriarca, para proteger la última línea de defensa. Lydia, Christoffer y Kiki se reunieron en la escalera hacia el templo de Piscis.

Pero algo extraño sucedía. Los enemigos no habían atacado aún. Esperaban de pie, brazos cruzados, sin romper el límite del Santuario. Los dos generales del ejército de Athena dieron un paso delante, seguidos de Milo y Camus.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?- dijo Saga orgullosamente, mirándolos con odio- ¿tienen miedo de pelear con nosotros?-

-No estarás hablando así cuando sepas lo que les espera, santo de Géminis- dijo Bellini sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana, Aioros? dijo Henry mordazmente- ¿y tu mujer? No entiendo porqué no la tienes aquí escondida, considerando lo que tenemos planeado hacerle-

Aioros no respondió, sino que volvió su mirada a Saga, y éste asintió. Con un gesto de su mano, abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Aioros se introdujo en él, junto con Milo. Los tres líderes enemigos se echaron a reír. Saga y Camus les lanzaron miradas de odio, pero estaban preocupados. No se imaginaban qué querían decir.

x-x-x

 _Departamento en Atenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Sofi y Cathy habían terminado de cenar y estaban levantando los platos de la mesa cuando las dos escucharon los golpes en la puerta. Ambas dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y se levantaron de golpe. Mister Darcy, a quien Cathy había llevado consigo a pasar la noche con ella, comenzó a ladrar furiosamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Sofi en voz alta.

Como respuesta, un nuevo golpe en la puerta, pero no un golpe común. Acompañando el sonido, la puerta se astilló. Al ver aquello, Sofi entendió que estaban intentando romperla y entrar. Y no había otra salida. Las ventanas no eran tampoco buena idea: estaban demasiado altas. La pelirroja tomó a Cathy del brazo y la hizo alejarse de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Sofi?- dijo Cathy, alarmada. El pequeño perro también comenzó a ladrar hacia la puerta, y a correr de regreso a su dueña, para después volver a correr hacia la puerta y comenzar a ladrar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sofi en voz baja- Aioros y Milo vendrán pronto-

-No lo creo, Sofi- dijo Cathy preocupada, señalando la ventana- también están peleando en el Santuario-

Sofi se asomó por la ventana. Era cierto. Los destellos de cosmo brillaban en la colina cerca del Santuario de Athena. La chica pelirroja se mordió el labio. Estaban atrapadas. ¿Cómo iban a salir de eso?

No tuvieron mucho tiempo. Tras varios golpes, la puerta se rompió en pedazos. Contrario a lo que ellas esperaban, entró por la puerta una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos oscuros, que traía puesta una blusa negra y un suéter gris sobre ella, unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía en su mano una espada curva, que parecía una hoz, con una hoja de color dorado y mango de madera. La mujer era seguida por dos hombres, pero estos se quedaron fuera, sin hacer nada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Cathy, relajándose levemente, y haciendo el gesto de caminar hacia la recién llegada- ¿qué quieres aquí?-

-No, Cathy- dijo Sofi, deteniéndola para evitar que se acercara- esa chica no está bien…-

La pelirroja había visto algo que Cathy no había notado: los ojos de la chica estaban vacíos, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera en un trance. La mujer alzó su espada hacia ella, y lanzó un golpe. Ambas mujeres se dejaron caer al suelo, y una de las sillas de madera fue partida en dos. Mister Darcy gruñó, mostrando los dientes, y se lanzó contra la chica, quien se sacudió al pequeño can dando una patada. El pobre perro fue lanzado contra la pared, dando un aullido lastimero.

-¡Mister Darcy!- dijo Cathy, acercándose a donde había caído su mascota y levantándolo en sus brazos-¿qué está haciendo esa chica?-

Sofi sacudió la cabeza, y ambas se deslizaron, cerca del suelo, apoyadas en sus codos y rodillas, hacia una de las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron, vieron a la chica atacándolas de nuevo. Una luz en el centro de la sala los detuvo. Un portal a otra dimensión se abrió, y Aioros y Milo surgieron de él. Cuando vieron lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos santos dorados se sorprendieron tanto como las chicas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó Milo.

Como respuesta, Evelyn los atacó sin mostrar ninguna emoción. El _khopesh_ dorado chocó contra el arco dorado de Aioros, y éste la hizo caer de espaldas con un fuerte impulso. Después de ello, se volvió a las chicas.

-¿Sofi?¿Cathy?¿Están bien las dos?- dijo el santo de Sagitario. La pelirroja asintió. Se volvieron a la mujer- ¿quién es ella?-

-No lo sé- dijo Sofi en voz baja- pero mírala. No está bien. Algo o alguien la está controlando-

-Esos dos sujetos de ahí- dijo Milo, señalando a los hombres detrás de ella. Ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

Evelyn se levantó de nuevo y los atacó. No queriendo lastimarla, Aioros solo encendió su cosmo y la empujó con él nuevamente al suelo.

-Salgamos de aquí. Rápido, chicas- dijo Milo, volviéndose de Evelyn hacia las chicas, tomando a mister Darcy en sus brazos e inclinándose para ayudar a Cathy a levantarse. El santo de Escorpión no se dio cuenta de Evelyn se había levantado, con el _khopesh_ en mano, lista para atacarlo de nuevo. Aioros también le estaba dando la espalda.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Cathy.

Lo que pasó enseguida fue demasiado rápido. Aioros se volvió en guardia, nuevamente defendiéndose con su arco. Cathy se levantó de un salto, y de un empujón, que Milo no se esperaba, lo tumbó al suelo, quitándolo del camino de la horrenda espada. Desafortunadamente, Evelyn ya había lanzado su golpe, y la espada le causó a Cathy una horrenda herida horizontal en el abdomen. La chica palideció y cayó de espaldas al suelo, la sangre brotando a borbotones de la herida.

Sofi dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y Aioros se volvió para defenderlos. Milo estaba, si era posible, aún más pálido que Cathy. Se incorporó y se apresuró a su lado.

-Cathy… Cathy…- repitió el santo de Escorpión.

-Milo…- dijo Cathy débilmente. Extendió su brazo hacia él, y acarició su mejilla con cariño. Trató de decir algo más, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. El santo no sabía que hacer. ¡Había demasiada sangre, y toda era de Cathy!

Aioros, mientras tanto, había vuelto a lanzar a Evelyn contra la puerta principal. Cuando se levantó, los dos hombres de la puerta se acercaron a ella. Uno de ellos puso un objeto en su mano, y ya chica cayó al suelo, desmayada. El mismo hombre recogió la espada dorada, mientras que el otro levantó a la chica.

-Creo que Evelyn ya hizo bastante daño por ahora- dijo uno de ellos, Khayrat- ¡santos de Athena! Lleven este mensaje a su diosa: el _khopesh_ dorado está en poder de Deimos y Seth. Si no quieren que su diosa y todos los santos terminen como ella- añadió, señalando a Cathy, quien ya había perdido la conciencia- tendrán a bien acceder a nuestras exigencias…-

Un portal se abrió tras ellos, y ambos hombres, llevando a la extraña mujer, desaparecieron. Aioros frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía que tenían un asunto mucho más urgente. Ayudó a Milo a levantar en brazos a Cathy y llevarla al hospital a toda prisa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Me disculpo por dejar las cosas así, el capítulo anterior me quedó demasiado largo. Mister Darcy no fue lastimado, solo su orgullo, y está furioso porque lastimaron a su dueña (antes de que **Misao-CG** me golpee o me acuse con la Sociedad Protectora de Animales. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Secuelas

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **X. SECUELAS**

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tan pronto como Aioros y Milo desaparecieron en el portal, Saga alzó las cejas, confundido, cuando todos los enemigos se retiraron sin siquiera poner un pie en el Santuario, o intentar atacar. Aún así, el santo de Géminis respiró hondo, aliviado. Todos los demás santos se relajaron, aunque con algo de preocupación. ¿Sería un truco del enemigo?

En el templo del Patriarca, Kanon suspiró levemente, aliviado de que no hubieran atacado, pero no sonrió, sino que se quedó pensativo. Kiki, Lydia y Christoffer subieron también, sin poder creer lo que sucedió.

-¿Kanon?- preguntó Satu, con Elsita en sus brazos, quien seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta como si nada malo estuviera pasando- ¿qué sucedió?-

-No lo entiendo- dijo el gemelo menor en voz baja, pasándose los dedos entre sus cabellos distraídamente- los enemigos huyeron-

-Bromeas- dijo Satu, alzando las cejas, y estrechando a la nena en sus brazos- ¿porqué huirían? ¿Se arrepintieron de atacar?-

Kanon se encogió de hombros distraídamente, aún intentando deducir que era lo que había pasado. Casandra también estaba preocupada: no le agradaba ni un poco la situación. No parecía lógico. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Elsita, quien había estado durmiendo tan plácidamente, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, como si algo la hubiera asustado. Satu la arrulló, y Kanon iba a dar un paso hacia ellas para ver que era lo que le había molestado a la nena, cuando lo sintió. El cosmo de Mu estaba encendido, advirtiéndoles que algo no andaba bien. En otro punto de la ciudad, Aioros y Milo también habían encendido su cosmo, avisando al Santuario lo que había pasado.

-¿Kanon?- insistió Casandra, mirando a su cuñado con creciente preocupación, al notar que el gemelo menor había palidecido de pronto- ¿qué pasa?-

-Mu y los otros fallaron en su misión en Egipto- dijo Kanon, pasándose los dedos por el cabello nerviosamente otra vez- dice que Afrodita de Piscis está gravemente herido, y lo lleva al hospital. Y al parecer, atacaron a Cathy y a Sofi en la ciudad- al escuchar eso, tanto Casandra como Lydia se llevaron una mano a la boca, preocupadas, y Satu bajó la mirada, aún intentando consolar a la pequeña- Cathy… Cathy también esta gravemente herida, y…-

Pero se interrumpió.

-¿Qué… que le pasó a mi maestro, Kanon?- preguntó Lydia.

-No estoy seguro, Lydia- dijo Kanon seriamente. La detuvo del brazo cuando vio que se disponía a bajar a hacia el templo de Piscis- ¿a dónde crees que vas, mocosa?-

-Suéltame, Kanon- dijo Lydia, haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de él- voy al hospital a verlo. ¡Mi maestro está herido!-

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- le dijo el gemelo, alzando la voz- no sirve de nada que te salgas del Santuario y te ataquen también. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te han atacado-

-Como si eso fuera mi culpa- dijo Lydia- y no es de mí de quien estamos hablando. ¡Qué no ves que Afro está…!-

-¿Qué no puedes seguir órdenes de tu superior?- la interrumpió Kanon.

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo Shion, saliendo de su estudio y encendiendo su cosmo levemente para que los dos dejaran de discutir.

Kanon estaba preocupado, soltó a Lydia y frunció el entrecejo. Iba a decir algo, pero Elsita volvió a llorar, y suavizó levemente su mirada. Lydia también estaba molesta, pero Kiki la tomó de la mano para hacerla tranquilizarse.

-Bien, ahora que se calmaron- continuó Shion- Kanon, necesito que te hagas cargo del Santuario por unas horas. Revisa que todos los santos que restan estén a salvo dentro. Y dile a Saga que prepare las defensas una vez más. No debe contar a Afro, a Milo, Death Mask o Aioros, porque ellos estarán ocupados o…- se interrumpió- iré al hospital a ver como están. Enviaré a Mu de regreso en cuanto llegue. Y Lydia- añadió, volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Sí, maestro?- dijo ella con el rostro enrojecido de enojo y frustración.

-Vas a acompañarme- dijo el Patriarca- te dejaré venir, con la condición de que regreses al Santuario inmediatamente, sin replicar, cuando te lo indique-

Lydia sonrió levemente, preocupada pero aliviada.

-Lo prometo, maestro Shion- dijo ella.

-Enviaré pronto noticias de como están Afro y Cathy- dijo Shion y, tomando la mano de la aprendiz de Piscis, ambos desaparecieron, teletransportándose, hacia el hospital de Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Calles de El Cairo_

 _Poco antes de que oscureciera_

Death Mask había salido del museo poco antes de que oscureciera, y se había apresurado a regresar al hotel. No se sentía a gusto. Había recibido el mensaje de Mu sobre lo que había sucedido con Afrodita. No era la gran cosa, pero era su amigo, y parecía estar muy encariñado con esa chica, la egiptóloga obsesionada. Pero al parecer se había quedado varado en Egipto por un rato.

Cuando el santo de Cáncer pasó cerca de la casa de Fatima, se encontró a Rashid, tirando del brazo de la chica en la que había estado pensando durante todo el día. Frunció el entrecejo. Death Mask los siguió entre las calles hasta el mercado, y lo que vio hizo que el santo rechinara los dientes de furia. La pobre Fatima lloraba y suplicaba porque la soltara, pero el hombre no hacía más que tirar de su brazo, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Por favor, Rashid, no hagas eso…- lloró la chica.

Rashid dejó caer a Fatima en el suelo de un empujón. Cuando ésta levantó la vista, tenía un feo moretón en la cara, debajo de su ojo izquierdo. El hombre la levantó, tirándola de sus cabellos, para después tumbarla en el suelo de nuevo.

-Por favor, por favor, Rashid…- volvió a pedir ella.

-Si alguien en esta plaza está interesado en comprar a la inútil de mi esposa, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus ofertas- dijo Rashid en voz alta- no es la gran cosa, pero es joven y bonita-

Fatima no dijo nada. Solo lloraba cabizbaja frente a todos los hombros se acercaban para valorar la oferta. El santo de Cáncer se dio cuenta que estaba paralizado por el enojo, y estuvo a punto de usar sus poderes para enviar a ese engreído al pozo más profundo del Inframundo. Pero se contuvo.

-¿Cuanto pides por ella?- ofrecen por ella.

-¡Mil libras!- exclamó uno de los hombres que los miraba.

-Dos mil libras- dijo otro.

Death Mask apretó los puños, horrorizado y furioso. No podía dejar que ese horrendo espectáculo siguiera llevándose a cabo. De un empujón quitó a los primeros hombres que habían ofrecido dinero por la chica, quien seguía llorando en silencio, y levantó la voz.

-¡Nada!- dijo Death Mask.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Rashid, alzando las cejas, viendo al extranjero por el que había sancionado a su mujer.

-Ofrezco nada- dijo el santo de Cáncer.

-Creo que no entiende como se lleva a cabo el comercio, extranjero- dijo Rashid.

-¡Entiendo bastante bien!- exclamó Death Mask, rojo de furia, su mandíbula temblando del coraje que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar así a una mujer? Cualquier mujer. Y sobre todo una chica tan dulce como Fatima.

-¿Qué quieres decir, extranjero?- dijo Rashid, sin ser consciente del peligro en el que estaba.

-Que esta mujer está bajo mi protección a partir de ahora- dijo Death Mask en voz alta, no solo para Rashid sino para todos, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos, en un intento por calmarse antes de que mandara a ese impertinente al más allá- y quien se atreva a volver a ponerle un dedo encima responderá ante mí-

Rashid no parecía dispuesto a quedarse sin dinero por su esposa y, tomando un palo, se lanzó contra el santo de Athena. Éste encendió su cosmo, conteniéndose para no matarlo, pero lo suficiente para mandarlo contra uno de los puestos del mercado. Los demás árabes que se habían acercado para ver si compraban a la chica, poco a poco se fueron dispersando.

El esposo de Fatima se levantó y caminó hacia Death Mask, furioso. Escupió al suelo, y tiró una hoja de papel a los pies del santo dorado.

-Tómala, y ojalá que Alá los destruya a ambos- dijo Rashid, y se fue del mercado.

Death Mask suspiró, para tranquilizarse, y se inclinó al suelo. Fatima seguía sollozando sin parar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Una parte del santo quiso levantarse e ir a despedazar miembro por miembro a Rashid por hacerla llorar así, pero se contuvo, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Esta dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero levantó la vista y fijó su mirada en el santo dorado.

-¿Dema?- dijo Fatima, mientras que Death Mask le limpiaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas con su mano.

-Shhh… vas a estar bien, Fatima- dijo el santo dorado- no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño otra vez. Tienes mi palabra-

x-x-x

 _Urgencias, Hospital de Atenas_

Mu se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Lydia tan pronto como la vio llegar. Ella le había advertido que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero jamás imaginó que sería algo así. Shion esperó pacientemente a que se soltaran, y su alumno se volviera hacia él.

-Lo siento mucho, maestro- dijo Mu, cabizbajo y algo avergonzado por lo que había sucedido- fallamos. Afrodita encontró el _khopesh_ junto con una chica, pero ella cayó bajo el control de un par de sirvientes de Seth. Acabo de encontrar a Aioros en el pasillo, me contó lo que le pasó a Cathy…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Shion con seriedad.

-No estoy muy seguro, maestro- dijo Mu con un gesto decepcionado de sí mismo- Afrodita no ha podido decir bien. Lo que entendí fue…-

-No, déjalo, Mu- dijo Shion, levantando una mano para hacerlo callar- yo entraré a hablar con Afrodita-

-Maestro, Afro está en muy malas condiciones- dijo Mu, bajando la mirada- los médicos dicen que…-

-Gracias, Mu- dijo Shion, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- gracias por tus esfuerzos. Solo te pido que te quedes a esperar a Lydia unos minutos, necesito que ella entre conmigo a ver a su maestro-

-Pero maestro…- comenzó Mu.

-Hoy estas muy poco cooperador, Mu- dijo Shion en voz baja, haciendo callar al santo de Aries- solo obedece, por favor. Lydia, vamos-

Lydia miró alternadamente a Mu y al Patriarca, sin saber de decir, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer a Shion y caminar lentamente tras él a la habitación donde Afrodita se encontraba.

El santo de Piscis estaba tumbado en la cama de hospital, boca abajo, con un par de bolsas de sangre colgando alrededor. Una mascarilla de oxígeno estaba sobre su rostro. La herida en su espalda estaba cubierta, pero su vendaje estaba empapado por el líquido rojo. Lydia se llevó las manos a la boca para no producir ningún sonido. Su maestro estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía los ojos hinchados, cosa que le pareció rara. ¿Había estado llorando?¿o que significaba eso?

Shion le señaló el asiento junto a la cama de Afrodita, y Lydia se sentó obedientemente. El santo de Piscis abrió los ojos débilmente.

-Lydia…- dijo Afrodita con voz ronca y apagada por la mascarilla.

-Shhh…- dijo la chica en voz baja, quitándole los cabellos de los ojos- todo va a estar bien, Afro-

-No…- dijo el santo tristemente- no, Lydia… algo horrible pasó-

Lydia iba a preguntar, pero Shion la silenció con una mirada. Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Ahora, Lydia, necesito que hagas algo- dijo Shion por fin, volviéndose a ella- Afro perdió mucha sangre. Se le está reponiendo, pero si no me equivoco, necesita un poco de sangre que tenga una tintura de veneno, como la tuya-

-Lazos rojos- dijo Afrodita a su vez, incorporándose un poco y volviéndose hacia ellos- además, así también tendrás mi veneno si yo no sobrevivo-

-No digas eso, Afro. Te vas a poner bien- le dijo Lydia, poniéndose de pie, y se volvió al maestro Shion, asintiendo. El Patriarca tomó una aguja y pinchó un dedo de cada uno de ellos. Ambos juntaron sus dedos, y la sangre de ambos se mezcló. Afrodita sonrió levemente, y Lydia también, aunque cerró los ojos, algo mareada. Shion la ayudó a volverse a sentar para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Ya fue suficiente con eso, pequeña- dijo Shion en voz baja- ¿recuerdas la condición con la que te traje? Regresarás con Mu al Santuario, y descansarás hasta que te recuperes, ¿entendido?-

Lydia asintió débilmente, y Shion la llevó junto con Mu.

-¿Maestro?- dijo el santo de Aries, poniéndose de pie, preocupado al ver a Lydia apoyada en el Patriarca.

-Mu, escúchame bien- dijo Shion en voz baja, al tiempo que Lydia apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del santo de Aries- Afro acaba de compartir su veneno con Lydia. Lleva un año preparándose para ello, pero se tuvo que hacer el intercambio un poco prematuro. Quédate con ella en la noche, controla su fiebre y asegúrate que descanse y que no intente nada estúpido-

Mu asintió, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Cuando ambos desaparecieron hacia el Santuario, Shion volvió al lado de Afrodita.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo el santo de Piscis débilmente- tenía que pasar el veneno en caso de…-

-No lo menciones- dijo Shion- ahora, cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Mu llevó a Lydia con cuidado a su habitación en el templo de Piscis. La piel de la chica estaba muy caliente, seguro por el veneno. Le dio a tomar una pastilla, la descubrió lo más que pudo, y tomó varios paños con agua fría, en un intento por bajarle la fiebre.

-Lydia, ¿me escuchas?- dijo el santo de Aries.

-Estoy bien, Mu- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa cansada, la cual no llegó a sus ojos. El santo de Aries sonrió preocupado, sabía que Lydia estaba triste por lo ocurrido con su maestro, además de que se debería sentir fatal por el proceso por el que estaba pasando, pero no insistió. Se sentó en la cama a su lado, y le acarició los cabellos mientras ella se ovillaba junto a él.

-Me voy a quedar esta noche contigo- dijo Mu tristemente- si te llegas a sentir mal, me dirás inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ajá…-

-¿Quisieras que te cuente como es allá?- preguntó Mu.

-Sí- dijo ella.

El santo de Aries sonrió ampliamente.

-Hace calor, pero no tanto como lo imaginé- comenzó a contar Mu, mientras ella sonreía al escuchar su voz- quizá porque ya casi es diciembre. El aire es cálido en el día, y frío en la noche, pero a todas horas huele a especias. Los hombres casi siempre visten túnicas largas de color blanco o negro, las mujeres utilizan hiyabs de colores. Los mercados están llenos de…-

-¿Mu?- lo interrumpió él.

-Dime-

-Afro… él está sufriendo por alguna razón, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, nuevamente sin abrir los ojos.

-Afro conoció a una chica mientras estábamos allá- le dijo Mu en voz baja- una egiptología que estaba buscando lo mismo que nosotros. No sé bien que pasó entre ellos, pero se podía ver que le gustaba-

Lydia sonrió.

-Lo vi en sus ojos- dijo la chica en voz baja- estaba triste porque algo malo pasó-

-Dime algo- dijo Mu- ¿el maestro cree que Afro está muy grave?-

-Lo está- dijo Lydia- creo que… el maestro me engañó. Me hizo creer que necesitaba mi sangre. Lo que quería era confortar a Afro, haciéndole saber que su legado estaba a salvo…-

-No estabas lista…- dijo el santo de Aries en voz baja, con un tinte de resentimiento en su voz.

-Sí lo estoy- dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo- no te preocupes. Mañana estaré como si nada-

El santo de Aries sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, un tanto preocupado por su chica. Mejor no le mencionaba nada de esto a Aioria: no tenía ganas de ponerlo de mal humor.

-¿Mu?- dijo ella.

-¿Sí?-

-Creo que… voy a dormir un rato, tengo mucho sueño-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mu sonriendo e inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla- aquí estaré contigo, Lydi-

Lydia asintió y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, mientras que el santo de Aries la cubría con una sábana delgada. Sabía muy bien que no debía cubrirla demasiado, o la fiebre nunca bajaría. La besó en la frente con cariño y se recostó junto a ella, sobre las sábanas.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

Una vez que Shion terminó de hablar con Afrodita, y éste le dijo todo lo que había sucedido en Egipto y lo que los enemigos habían dicho sobre Evelyn Carter, decidió dejarlo descansar, y se apresuró a entrar a la terapia intensiva.

En la sala de espera, Aioros y Sofi estaban esperando. El santo de Sagitario tenía a su chica en sus brazos, y ella no había dejado de llorar desde que habían llegado ahí. Aioros sabía bien la causa: la carga del conocimiento. Ella sabía, conocía bastante bien las posibilidades que su querida amiga tenía, y eran muy escasas. Aioros intentaba en vano consolarla.

Cuando el Patriarca pasó junto a ellos, solo le lanzó una mirada de tristeza, y pidió entrar inmediatamente a la terapia intensiva.

Milo estaba sentado en una silla, cabizbajo, junto a la cama donde tenían a Cathy. Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba, con sus ojos cerrados, un tubo en su boca y una palidez mortal. Había al menos tres alarmas sonando. El único médico que no se había rendido con ella, Oskar, el hermano mayor de Satu, estaba ahí, administrando medicamentos sin detenerse. Había más de diez bolsas a su alrededor.

Cuando vieron llegar al maestro Shion, Milo no tuvo ninguna reacción. Su corazón estaba dolido que no pudo más que mirar tristemente al Patriarca. Oskar se inclinó levemente.

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo con usted?- le dijo el Patriarca a Oskar, y éste asintió. Ambos caminaron a la entrada de la terapia, donde había un par de sillones, y tomaron asiento.

-Supongo que quiere saber…- comenzó Oskar, y Shion asintió- ella está en una condición crítica. La herida es grave y profunda, y perdió mucha sangre. Acaba de salir del quirófano. El cirujano me dijo que tuvo que remover el bazo, y apenas pudo reparar el intestino. Pero el riesgo de infección es muy grande. En serio, necesitará un milagro para sobrevivir-

Shion bajó la mirada tristemente. Esas eran malas noticias. Tendría que llamar a los padres adoptivos de Cathy en Escocia. Y no sabía que hacer sobre Milo. Suspiró y, tras agradecer a Oskar, se acercó al santo de Escorpión y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Milo?- dijo Shion en voz baja.

-Maestro…- dijo Milo sin muchas ganas.

-Cathy es fuerte- dijo Shion en el tono más neutral que pudo encontrar- va a dar una buena pelea, estoy seguro-

El Patriarca no se atrevió a decir que Cathy iba a estar bien, porque sabía que era muy poco probable. Milo no respondió. Por fin, después de horas de no decir nada ni tener alguna reacción, el santo de Escorpión bajó la mirada y sepultó su rostro entre sus manos, y comenzó a llorar.

-Milo…- dijo el Patriarca en voz baja, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del santo.

-Maestro, fue mi culpa…- sollozó el santo- ella me intentó proteger… me quitó del camino…-

Shion no respondió. Esperó pacientemente a que el santo de desahogara. Una vez que se tranquilizó y recuperó la compostura, el Patriarca lo miró benévolamente.

-Quédate con ella, Milo- dijo Shion- háblale. Ayúdala a quedarse aquí-

Milo asintió con vehemencia, y el Patriarca salió de la terapia intensiva, para encontrarse nuevamente con Aioros y Sofi.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Aioros, aunque sin levantarse ni soltar a su chica.

-Milo pasará la noche aquí con Cathy- dijo Shion- y sería sensato que Sofi se quede en el Santuario contigo. Supongo que tiene suficiente insulina, ¿no es así?-

Aioros asintió, pero Sofi sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero, maestro Shion- dijo Sofi, aún sollozando- no quiero dejarla sola, quizá puedo ayudar y…-

-No puedes ayudar a Cathy así como estás- le dijo Shion en un tono bondadoso, pero firme- estás demasiado emocional para ayudar a tu amiga. Deja que la atiendan, y mañana veremos si puedes ayudar-

-Pero quizá mañana…- comenzó ella, pero se interrumpió.

-Bien, eso haremos- dijo Shion, y se volvió a Aioros- los llevaré de regreso al Santuario-

El Patriarca cerró los ojos, y los teletransportó de ahí.

Dentro de la terapia intensiva, Milo extendió su mano y tomó la de Cathy.

-Cathy, eso fue estúpido, no debiste haberlo hecho- dijo el santo de Escorpión- no me dejes solo, Cathy, por favor-

x-x-x

 _Bodega abandonada, afueras de Atenas, Grecia_

Evelyn despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¡Había tenido un par de sueños espantosos! Soñó que alguien le decía que era descendiente de Tutankhamón, tomaba una espada dorada y con ella atacaba por la espalda a Anders, quien en realidad era un santo de Athena, lo que eso significara. Y otro, donde atacaba a unas chicas, y lastimaba a una de ellas. Se llevó las manos a la cara, segura que, al abrir los ojos, se encontraría en Egipto, a la sombra de las pirámides, repitiendo en su mente esa bonita noche que había tenido con el chico del hotel.

Abrió los ojos, y la realidad fue mucho peor que sus supuestos sueños.

Estaba tumbada en un sofá mugriento, en una sucia bodega quien sabe donde, pero sabía que no estaba ya en Egipto. Se incorporó para sentarse en el sofá, y miró a su alrededor. No había nada, mas que una mesa a unos pasos de ella, la cual estaba vacía. No vacía. Sobre la mesa de madera, brillando levemente, estaba su colgante de Kepri. Evelyn intentó incorporarse y caminar hacia la mesa para tomarlo.

Sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, y éstas la empujaron hacia abajo, obligándola a volver a sentarse.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando…?- comenzó a decir Evelyn.

-No te vas a mover de ahí, _miss_ Carter, por tu propia seguridad- le dijo Khayrat en un tono firme que hizo que la chica sintiera un horrible escalofrío, mientras que tomaba el colgante de la mesa. Los dedos alrededor de sus hombros se cerraron aún más, y Evelyn sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo?- dijo la chica, entre asustada y molesta por el trato que estaba recibiendo.

-Solo queríamos el _khopesh_ , Evelyn- dijo Collins, que era quien le estaba deteniendo los hombros- y estuviste a punto de arruinarlo todo, junto con ese santo de Athena. Con un poco de suerte, él ya está en el Inframundo, y tú ahora nos eres útil-

Evelyn bajó los ojos. Anders, o Afrodita de Piscis, quienquiera que fuera, ¿él había muerto por su mano? Evelyn esperaba de corazón que no. Sintió un feo vuelco cuando Collins le dijo que podía estar muerto. Pero ella, como todo el mundo, había escuchado las historias de los santos de Athena en Grecia y, si la memoria no le fallaba, a los santos no se les mataba fácilmente. La chica relajó su mirada.

Collins y Khayrat se echaron a reír. Una risa femenina enervó a la chica.

-¿Como ves, Fleur de Lys?- dijo Khayrat- ella aún cree que hay esperanza…-

-Quizá el santo de Piscis sobrevivió- dijo Fleur de Lys- la herida que le dio en la espalda no fue de gravedad, aunque la espada está embebida con el cosmo de Seth desde hace más de tres mil años. Cuando menos lo debió dejar permanentemente fuera de combate, aunque sobreviva-

-Lo mismo no podrá decirse de la pobre chica- dijo Collins, haciendo que la inglesa palideciera- no puedo creerlo, Evelyn, la destrozaste por completo-

Evelyn bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Las memorias de la noche anterior habían comenzado a regresar dolorosamente a ella. No había sido dueña de sus actos, pero había sido consciente de sus acciones. Recordaba a la pobre mujer que se había interpuesto entre ella y el santo dorado al que iba a atacar, recordaba la sangre fluyendo de su cuerpo, la luz abandonar por completo sus ojos.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo Evelyn en voz alta, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos- ¿qué me hicieron hacerle a esa pobre chica?-

Lágrimas de horror fluían de sus ojos a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese problema? Los tres enemigos se echaron a reír.

-Es peligroso seguir como hemos hecho hasta ahora- comentó Khayrat- no se puede controlar, y corremos el riesgo de ser destripado por ella-

-Hay otra manera- dijo Fleur de Lys, mostrándoles una botella con polvo dentro.

-Cuando llegue el momento- dijo Khayrat.

Evelyn miró a su alrededor, y miró a Collins tomar su colgante de Kepri de manos de Khayrat, y lanzándolo al suelo a sus pies. La chica se inclinó y lo tomó en sus manos, estrechándolo contra su pecho mientras sollozaba en silencio. ¿Porqué su abuelo no le había advertido que eso podría pasar?

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Cathy está en muy mal estado, y Milo está muy triste. Las cosas no están bien tampoco para los demás. ¡No me odien! Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Preparativos

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **XI. PREPARATIVOS**

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Mu suspiró, cansado. Había sido una noche difícil para Lydia, no podía dormir, se sentía terrible y la fiebre se mostró rebelde. El santo de Aries tuvo que intervenir para mantenerla a raya. A diferencia de la noche, en la mañana no había ni rastro de ella, pero ambos estaban muy cansados por lo sucedido. Lydia gruñó levemente al sentir los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana e iluminando su rostro, y se volvió hacia la ventana, tentando con sus dedos para tomar la orilla de la mover la cortina y cubrir la ventana. La mano de Mu se le adelantó.

-Hola- sonrió ella cansadamente. Mu le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Duerme, Lydia, es muy temprano, y tuviste una larga noche- dijo el santo de Aries.

-Y tú- dijo ella en voz baja, y volvió a gruñir en voz baja- ay, sol, vete…-

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Lydi- dijo Mu, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano- el maestro Shion necesita que nos preparemos. Nuestros viejos amigos planean regresar pronto a intentar nuevamente destruirnos, para variar-

Lydia borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está Afro?- preguntó ella, tallándose los ojos también y esforzándose por despertar- ¿hubo noticias durante la noche?-

-No ha habido noticias, ni buenas ni malas- le dijo Mu en voz baja- pero estate tranquila tranquila, pronto estará bien y de regreso-

Lydia no respondió inmediatamente. Se sentía terrible, y recordó perfectamente la mirada de su maestro la noche anterior. Afrodita estaba sufriendo por algo.

-Sé lo que hicieron, él y el maestro Shion- dijo ella en voz baja, cerrando los ojos- lo entendí, anoche te lo dije. Afro cree que va a morir, y por eso…-

-Shhh, calla, Lydi, no pienses en esas cosas- dijo Mu, interrumpiéndola- Afro no va a morir. Y su herida, aunque fue grave, no es mortal. Me temo que lo que lo aqueja es un corazón roto-

-¿Corazón roto?- dijo ella, recordando lo que su maestro le había dicho la noche anterior. Que algo horrible había pasado. Pero no había elaborado. Entonces, algo malo había pasado entre Afro y esa chica de la que Mu le había hablado antes. Lydia levantó la vista.

-¿Qué sucede, Lydi?- le dijo Mu. Ella no respondió. Recordó lo que tenía que hacer cuando su padre adoptivo y los demás llegaran a atacar el Santuario. Y, si su maestro seguía incapacitado, seguramente volvería a usar la armadura de Piscis.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Una mujer extraña cruzaba los pasillos del hospital, vestida con unos leggins negros, un gran suéter de color gris claro y un hijab gris oscuro. El sonido de sus tacones resonaba por el pasillo de hospitalización. Más de un hombre volvió sus ojos hacia ella, tan hermoso que era su rostro y su porte muy elegante. La mujer los ignoró, y entró en una de las habitaciones.

El santo de Piscis dormía en un sueño intranquilo, seguramente dentro de una pesadilla. La mujer sonrió levemente y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de hospital. Con cuidado, quitó los cabellos del rostro del joven santo y sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo porqué ella se sintió atraída por ti- dijo la mujer en voz baja- no estás nada mal-

Afrodita abrió los ojos, sorprendido de la presencia de la mujer. Pasada su sorpresa inicial, se relajó al reconocerla.

-Señorita Hathor- dijo el santo de Piscis, extendiendo sus brazos para intentar levantarse, pero al hacerlo sintió un feo dolor punzante en su espalda, y desistió.

-No te muevas- dijo la diosa, sonriendo levemente- no te levantes. Las heridas que infringe el cosmo de Seth son dolorosas y hacen un mucho daño-

Afrodita bajó la mirada, recordando lo que había sucedido. Nancy Habib sonrió empáticamente.

-Yo sufro de una manera parecida a ti por ella- le dijo la diosa, mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana, como si quisiera adivinar donde se encontraba la chica- Evelyn es mi protegida. Su sangre es egipcia, la última descendiente de Tutankhamón y Ankesenamon- suspiró y bajó la mirada- Seth la está usando no solo para apoyar a Deimos en su guerra contra Athena y los otros, sino para burlarse de mí, porque sabe lo importante que es para mí. Juré proteger a los descendientes de Tutankhamón para siempre-

El santo lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿No hay algo que pueda…?- comenzó Afrodita.

-¿Algo que pueda hacer por Evelyn?- dijo Nancy en voz baja- lamentablemente no, santo de Athena. Me temo que ustedes mismos tendrán que detenerla y liberarla. Pero puedo hacer algo por ti- añadió, sacando una botellita de su bolso.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el santo de Piscis.

-Un té de lotos egipcios, preparados por el mismo Imhotep, dios de la medicina- dijo la diosa, cerrando su bolso y mostrándole la botellita- los lotos absorben la luz del sol, y las heridas de Seth vienen de la más profunda oscuridad-

La diosa abrió el vial, y derramó un par de gotas en un vaso con agua, para ofrecérselo al santo. Afrodita bebió lo que le había ofrecido, e inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor, como si la horrenda herida en su espalda hubiera sido solo un rasguño.

-Gracias- dijo el santo de Piscis, levantándose con cuidado e incorporándose sobre la cama.

-Aún no me lo agradezcas, santo de Piscis- le dijo la diosa con un tono sombrío- debes regresar a toda prisa al Santuario de Athena y prepararte. Muy pronto nuestros enemigos enviarán a Evelyn a atacar a tu diosa. Creo que tú eres quien debe detenerla-

-Pero no sé como…- comenzó el santo dorado.

-No tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Nancy, poniéndose de pie- la otra chica que fue atacada necesita de mi ayuda. Sabes la manera de hacerlo. Detenla, es tu deber como caballero de Athena. Y también es por su propio bien-

Antes de que Afrodita dijera algo más, Nancy Habib salió de la habitación y se apresuró a la terapia intensiva, dejando al santo pensativo. ¿Que quería decir con eso de que tenía que detenerla él mismo?

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Athenas_

Milo no podía soportarlo más, ver a Cathy así. Había escuchado lo que había sucedido con Sofi una vez, cuando se descompensó, y de como Aioros había sufrido, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera doler tanto. ¡Esa chica era su vida! Y ahora estaba ahí, toda maltrecha, con su piel extremadamente pálida, llena de moretones y con sus vendajes llenos de sangre a pesar de la cirugía. ¡Era una autentica tortura verla así!

Cathy estaba fuertemente sedada, y no había despertado en toda la noche o todo el día. Oskar no se había despegado de ella tampoco en toda la noche, y Milo miraba con desesperación los esfuerzos del joven médico por mantenerla con vida, por lo que el santo estaba agradecido.

Tras varias horas de tratamiento y una docena de tazas de café, el joven médico no sabía que más podía hacer para aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivir. Tenía que admitir que necesitaba descanso, pero no se atrevía a dejar a su paciente por un momento.

-Doctor Laine- dijo una de las enfermeras, haciendo que el distraído médico diera un respingo de sorpresa. Oskar se volvió hacia ella- hay una señora que quiere hablar con el santo de Athena.¿Permite que ingrese a la terapia intensiva?-

Oskar asintió, y Nancy Habib fue escoltada al lado de Milo. Éste apenas levantó la mirada hacia la recién llegada.

-Milo de Escorpión- dijo la mujer, haciendo que el santo encogiera los hombros para indicar que había escuchado. Ella no se ofendió, ya que entendía perfectamente por lo que el chico estaba pasando. Era la diosa del amor, después de todo. Solamente se sentó junto a él- lamento mucho que ese destino haya caído sobre ella. Todo esto es parcialmente mi culpa-

-¿Cómo así?- dijo Milo, por primera vez volviéndose hacia ella, y sorprendiéndose de que estuviera usando un hiyab- ¿quién es usted?-

-En el mundo mortal me llamo Nancy- dijo ella en voz baja- pero realmente soy una aliada de Athena, la diosa Hathor de Egipto-

Milo se levantó de golpe y se colocó entre la diosa y la cama donde estaba Cathy, encendiendo su cosmo. Nancy se echó a reír ante la ingenuidad del santo de intentar interponerse frente a una diosa. Ella sonrió benévolamente, y levantó ambas manos en señal de paz.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a causar problemas, de hecho intento ayudarte- dijo ella en voz baja- la chica que hizo esto, Evelyn, es mi protegida, y por lo tanto es mi deber solucionar los problemas que ha causado involuntariamente-

-¿Involuntariamente?- dijo Milo apretando los dientes.

-Esa espada- dijo la diosa- esa espada que tenía en su mano controla su mente y sus acciones. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo. Y además, hay alguien está sufriendo por ella en este momento, tanto como tu por Cathy-

Milo parpadeó sin entender.

-Y ahora- añadió ella, sacando el vial de su bolsillo de nuevo destapándolo- no puedo reparar todo el daño que Evelyn causó, pero sí puedo ayudar a remover el daño que el cosmo de Seth le está causando-

Los ojos de Milo se iluminaron.

-¿Se recuperará?- dijo Milo esperanzado.

-No es lo que piensas- dijo la diosa- será como si fuera solo una herida por un arma común y corriente, con todo el daño que ésta hace-

Milo bajó la mirada tristemente, pero asintió. La diosa sonrió y derramó el resto del contenido del vial en los labios de Cathy. Puso su mano en la frente de la chica y encendió su cosmo, infundiéndolo en el cuerpo de la chica, intentando ayudarla con él. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la terapia intensiva.

-Gracias- dijo Milo antes de que saliera, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla y tomando la mano de Cathy. Nancy se detuvo, sorprendida, pero se volvió hacia él y sonrió levemente, antes de volverse y desaparecer.

x-x-x

 _Hotel en El Cairo_

 _Horas antes_

Death Mask había preparado la habitación de Afrodita para que Fatima se quedara a gusto. Ésta se había encerrado en ella, y había llorado toda la noche. Al principio, el santo de Cáncer pensó que había cometido un error en liberar a la chica de manos de su esposo, pero al recordar el tratamiento de Rashid hacia ella todas sus dudas se dispersaron.

El santo estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación de Fatima cuando escuchó a la chica golpear la puerta un par de veces. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, no se esperaba ver ahí a Death Mask.

-¿Quieres salir, Fatima?- dijo el santo dorado, volviéndose hacia ella- no has comido nada-

-Si tú me dejas salir…- dijo ella.

Death Mask se levantó y abrió la puerta. Tomó una bandeja con frutas y las acercó a la chica. Sorpresivamente, Fatima ya estaba vestida y se había puesto su hiyab. Todo rastro de su tristeza de la noche anterior había desaparecido.

-Quiero… quiero disculparme por lo de anoche- le dijo Death Mask en voz baja- debí preguntarte si querías que te liberara de tu esposo- frunció el entrecejo al ver la mejilla morada de la chica- no me pude contener: odié verte lastimada-

-No digas eso, Dema- dijo Fatima bajando la mirada- claro que agradezco que me liberara de Rashid, sobre todo cuando estaba…-

Se interrumpió y bajó la mirada. Death Mask sonrió levemente, conmovido, y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Fatima no entendió muy bien de que se trataba todo eso, se mantuvo inmóvil y confundida. El santo dorado la envolvió en sus brazos con cariño y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Fatima tembló levemente, pero apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del santo, sintiendo el corazón del hombre que la había salvado latir con fuerza. Death Mask podía ser muy cruel, cierto, pero también era capaz de un cariño impresionante que la chica jamás había conocido, mucho menos con su antiguo esposo.

Ella sonrió levemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan raro? Se sentía bonito, caliente, como si acabara de tomar una sopa, dentro del corazón. ¿O era hambre? Fatima no estaba segura, nunca había sentido eso, pero se sentía bonito.

-Se supone que ahora te pertenezco- dijo ella en voz baja, sintiendo los labios del santo sobre su frente, sonrojándose- ¿puedo preguntar… qué planes tienes conmigo?-

El santo de Cáncer sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo la causa de su miedo y por ende, de su llanto, la noche anterior.

-Es tu decisión, Fatima. Yo quisiera que vinieras conmigo a Grecia- dijo el santo de Cáncer- allá es muy diferente a este país. Ahí puedes ser libre de elegir tu destino por ti misma-

-Estamos en Egipto, y aquí lo que tu digas es lo que tengo que hacer- respondió ella.

-¿Y si no fuera así?-

-No conozco otra manera, Dema- dijo Fatima.

Death Mask sonrió con paciencia.

-De acuerdo- dijo Death Mask, sonriendo y bajando la mirada para que la chica no mirara el rubor en sus mejillas, pero ella lo vio de todas formas, y sonrió. Ella extendió sus manos hacia él y tomó las suyas- ven conmigo a Grecia. Y ahí puedes pensarlo más tranquilamente y decidir-

-De acuerdo- repitió Fatima, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa- iré contigo a Grecia, si eso te hace feliz-

Death Mask podía besarla. Se contuvo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa de cocodrilo que hizo reír a Fatima. El santo dorado la miró con adoración. Cuando la miraba, sentía hermosos latidos como los había sentido cuando conoció a Helena. El santo no pudo sino abrazar a la chica con fuerza. No dejaría que ella se le escapara como había pasado con esa otra chica en Asgard.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena, Santuario_

Saori escuchó atentamente el relato de Shion sobre los eventos del día anterior. ¡Habían ocurrido tantas cosas! Death Mask se había quedado varado en El Cairo, el _khopesh_ había caído en manos de los enemigos, Mu había regresado a Atenas con Afrodita herido, Cathy había sido atacada y se encontraba al borde de la muerte, y Afrodita había heredado su veneno a Lydia, preparándola en caso de su muerte.

-¿Y no pensaste en despertarme mientras sucedía todo eso, Shion?- dijo Saori, entrelazando los dedos nerviosamente y caminando en círculos- ¡pobre Cathy!¡Y pobre Afro! Deben estar sufriendo mucho. Quisiera ir a verlos…-

-Señorita Athena, usted sabe que eso es imposible- dijo Shion, siguiéndola con la mirada- pero puedo arreglar que sean traídos al Santuario para que se beneficien de la presencia de su cosmo-

-Eso no será necesario- dijo una voz femenina. Ambos se volvieron, y frente a ellos apareció una luz divina, un cosmo, que se transformó en una mujer. Shion se puso en guardia, pero Saori lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Has venido, Hathor- dijo Saori.

Nancy Habib asintió con un gesto preocupado.

-La situación es muy grave, Athena- le dijo la diosa egipcia- mis peores miedos se han vuelto realidad. Mi protegida, Evelyn, sigue en poder de los enemigos, al igual que la maldita espada. Seth lo hace para desesperarme, sabe que ella es muy importante para mí- bajó la mirada- pero pronto atacará, y no me queda ninguna duda que la usará-

-¿Estás consciente que, si es así, los santos tendrán que…?- dijo Saori en un tono dudoso.

-Quitarle la vida para detenerla, sí, lo sé- dijo Nancy, bajando la mirada- esa niña tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, como si fuera mi propia hija. Pero lamento decir que ese destino sería mejor para ella que éste, el destino de ser controlada contra su voluntad- sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudirse ese pensamiento, y añadió en voz baja- y además, sé que uno de tus santos la ama-

Saori alzó las cejas, y Shion se cruzó de brazos, comprendiéndolo todo. Así que ese era el motivo de la tristeza de Afrodita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Hathor?- preguntó la diosa griega, alzando las cejas.

-En mi propio panteón, también soy la diosa del amor- dijo Nancy, sonriendo tristemente- reconozco perfectamente el amor cuando lo veo-

Saori iba a sonreír, pero recordó el predicamento en el que estarían, y se abstuvo.

-Una última cosa- añadió Nancy tras una pausa- fui al hospital a ver al santo de Piscis y la chica que fue herida. Les ayudé en lo que pude. El santo dorado estará bien. Y sobre ella… no estoy muy segura de que lo logre-

Athena tragó saliva y asintió tristemente. Cathy era su querida amiga de su infancia, y sabía tenía la desafortunada costumbre de interponerse en el posible peligro que podía amenazar a las personas que quería. Primero se rompió una pierna intentando salvar a Elizabeth de un auto, y ahora la habían herido intentando salvar a Milo. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, más que esperar que mejore pronto.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco después_

El llanto de la bebé resonaba en el templo del Patriarca, y por más que Satu intentaba consolarla, no había manera. La pequeña podía sentir, al igual que todos, la preocupación de los demás mientras esperaban el inminente ataque de los enemigos.

-Ya, ya, Elsita, por favor- le dijo Satu en un tono cariñoso mientras la abrazaba contra ella y la besaba suavemente en la cabeza- no llores, no pasa nada-

No era la única. Kostas estaba muy triste también, abrazado de Casandra todo el tiempo, y lloriqueaba de cuando en cuando, como si hiciera eco al llanto de su primita.

-Ambos lo sienten, saben que algo anda mal- dijo Lena en voz baja, revolviendo los cabellos de Kostas mientras que éste estaba abrazado de su mamá- ¿dónde está Sofi?-

-El Patriarca le dijo que se quedara en Sagitario, con Aioros- dijo Casandra en voz baja- está muy entristecida por lo que sucedió con Cathy-

-Que extraño- dijo Satu, aún consolando a Elsita, cuyo llanto comenzaba lentamente a ceder- nunca la había visto quebrarse así. No ha dejado de sollozar desde lo que pasó anoche-

-Yo tampoco la había visto así antes- dijo Casandra tristemente- pero es lo esperado, ¿no? Ella sabe cuando… hay muy pocas oportunidades para alguien, y le duele no tener esperanza-

Satu asintió tristemente.

-Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna esperanza para Cathy?- dijo Lena en voz baja, haciendo la pregunta que nadie quería hacer.

-Aún la hay- dijo Casandra en un tono sombrío- muy pobre, pero la hay-

-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?- preguntó Satu, tomando asiento una vez que Elsita dejó de llorar, y ahora se encontraba haciendo pucheros.

-Dicen que hay una chica que está siendo controlada por ellos- dijo Lena después de un rato en silencio- que fue forzada a atacar a Cathy-

Satu estaba alarmada. Ella misma había vivido entre los enemigos, y había sido controlada para usar su poder contra los santos de Athena. No pudo sino sentir simpatía por quienquiera que hubiera caído en el poder de esas personas.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Parecía que las malas noticias no habían terminado nunca. Primero un maldito se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre Perséfone, a quien no había lastimado pero sí dado un horrible susto de muerte, y después les llegaron un par de noticias: Victoria había sido atacada en Londres, y Radamanthys había llegado justo a tiempo. Y cuando fueron a avisar al Santuario, supieron que Cathy, la amiga de la infancia de la reina Perséfone, había sido herida de gravedad en un ataque similar.

Hades intentaba en vano consolar a su reina, que no dejaba de llorar amargamente por lo que había ocurrido. No importaba cuantas veces le había dicho que el nombre de Cathy aún no aparecía en los libros de Lune, o que Thanatos había sido amenazado tanto por él como por Agatha para que no fuera a recoger su alma, y que irían incluso a amenazar a las Parcas si era necesario para evitar que tomaran la vida de Cathy.

-Siempre ha sido así- sollozó Perséfone- como cuando me trató de salvar de ese auto. Cathy es demasiado buena para su propio bien-

Hades sonrió tristemente, y deshizo la trenza de su esposa para acariciar sus cabellos.

-No llores, florecita- le dijo el rey del Inframundo con cariño- estoy seguro de que Cathy se recuperará-

Perséfone se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano e intentó dejar de sollozar. Hades la besó repetidamente en las mejillas, intentando borrar cada lágrima de esa manera. Los dioses gemelos estaban en la sala del trono, uno de cada lado de ellos, y Agatha estaba sentada junto a Thanatos, a quien le picaban los dedos por ir a recoger esa alma que sabía que estaba prohibida por el mismo rey del Inframundo. Éste iba a decir algo más, cuando fueron interrumpidos por uno de los espectros. Minos.

-Mis disculpas, señor Hades- dijo el juez, clavando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando su cabeza- tenemos inteligencia que no solo Victoria y la señora Perséfone fueron atacadas, sino también la señora Anfitrite en Grecia, y las chicas de los santos de Athena-

Hades frunció el entrecejo al mirar de reojo a su esposa, quien estaba tan triste, y suspiró.

-Lo imaginaba- dijo Hades- ¿algo más?-

-Sí, señor- dijo Minos, inclinando su cabeza de nuevo- tenemos información que planean atacar pronto el Santuario de Athena, seguramente para después moverse contra nosotros, o contra el señor Poseidón-

Hades lo miró pensativo. Se volvió a los dioses gemelos.

-Quizá sería buena idea enviar a uno o dos de los jueces, señor Hades- dijo Hypnos- ayudar a los santos es también en nuestro interés. Seguramente Poseidón hará lo mismo-

Minos infló el pecho, dando a entender que se ofrecía voluntario para la pelea. Incluso Perséfone sonrió levemente ante aquello. Hades suspiró.

-Bien, tienes razón, Hypnos- dijo Hades- Minos puede ir al Santuario de Athena, y Lune se quedará a cargo de tus juicios hasta que regreses-

El juez de Grifo estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría. No lo hizo, sino solo se inclinó con respeto, y salió rápidamente para informar a Lune, así como a Aiacos y Radamanthys, de su nueva misión. Hades volvió a abrazar a su esposa con cariño.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Afrodita regresó después del mediodía a su propio templo, apretando los ojos suavemente por el dolor que le causaba su espalda, pero éste ya era bastante soportable. Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral del templo, Mu bajó de la habitación de Lydia a saludarlo. El santo de Aries se veía sumamente agotado.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Afro- le dijo Mu con una sonrisa benévola.

-¿Cómo está Lydia, Mu?- dijo el santo de Piscis, con una punzada de culpa. El otro entrecerró los ojos.

-Está agotada, fue una larga noche- dijo Mu en voz baja- pero creo que ya…-

Pero pronto se interrumpieron al escuchar los pasos de Lydia bajando de la habitación de aprendices. La chica prácticamente saltó los escalones de dos en dos y se lanzó hacia su maestro, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que ambos casi se van al suelo.

-¡Afro!- exclamó la chica, sonriendo- ¡regresaste! No sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo aquí-

-Y a mí, pequeña- dijo Afrodita intentando sonreír, pero su sonrisa seguía sin llegar a sus ojos, y tanto Lydia como Mu lo notaron.

-No estés triste, Afro- le dijo Lydia en voz baja- todo estará bien. Las cosas se arreglarán pronto-

-Estoy seguro- dijo el santo de Piscis, y tomó las manos de su alumna- tengo… una misión importante que llevar a cabo. Pero tú vas a tener el honor de usar la armadura de Piscis en esta batalla-

Lydia no sonrió, sino que abrazó de nuevo a su maestro.

-No digas eso, Afro, yo…- comenzó Lydia.

-Pronto los enemigos nos atacarán- la interrumpió Afrodita- debemos estar listos para hacer nuestro deber-

Lydia y Mu se miraron entre sí, pero decidieron dejarlo solo. El santo de Aries bajó a su propio templo a descansar, y Lydia bajó a Sagitario a ver como se encontraba Sofi. Afrodita se sentó en la entrada del templo, mirando el sol de media tarde calentando ese frío primer día de diciembre. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si alguien apretaba su corazón cuando pensaba en Evelyn y lo que había sucedido. Y lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara el momento.

Afrodita suspiró, recordando a su propio maestro, y los relatos de los antiguos santos de Piscis, de como Lugonis había sido envenenado por la sangre de su propio estudiante, como Albafica había usado una rosa blanca bañada en su propia sangre para vencer al juez de Grifo de la penúltima guerra santa contra Hades.

Y supo que tenía que hacer. Excepto que él no sacrificaría su vida por Athena. Haría algo infinitamente más difícil. Tomaría la vida de la persona que amaba.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. y por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Decisión Imposible

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **XII. DECISIÓN IMPOSIBLE**

 _Bodega abandonada, afueras de Atenas, Grecia_

Hacía ya un rato que Evelyn se había quebrado, y no había podido contener las lágrimas por lo que había pasado con Afrodita y con ella. ¡No era justo! Ella no había pedido que le pasaran esas cosas. Seguía tumbada en ese sillón mugriento, bajo la atenta mirada de Fleur de Lys y de los dos hombres. Cuando estaba en el British Museum, no habría dado tres pesos por Collins, pero jamás se había imaginado la extensión de su maldad. Había estado escuchando que los dos hombres servían a Seth, dios egipcio del terror, y la mujer trabajaba para el dios griego, Deimos. Entonces, ¿los dioses existían de verdad? Era algo de lo que no estaba segura.

La chica cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre su colgante de Kepri. Después de un rato, el sueño la envolvió.

 _Evelyn se encontró a sí misma en un palacio como el de Luxor, enormes columnas, pintadas en colores brillantes y jeroglíficos, con el sonido de cánticos de varias mujeres y el olor del incienso la rodeaban. La chica miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en ese ambiente. ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _-Estás en Tebas, tres mil años antes de tu tiempo, Evelyn- dijo un hombre. Evelyn nunca lo había visto en su vida, pero inmediatamente supo quien era. Un hombre joven, de diecisiete o dieciocho años, vestido con una túnica de color azul brillante, un_ Nemes, _un tocado de tela de color azul y oro, con una diadema en forma de una serpiente en la frente. Su esposa se aferraba su esposa, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de color verde y una tiara dorada._

 _-Si eres tú…- comenzó ella- ustedes son Tutankhamón y Ankesenamón-_

 _-Tú eres nuestra hija- dijo Ankesenamon- nuestra heredera. Te hemos observado toda tu vida, y nunca te hemos abandonado-_

 _Evelyn se mordió el labio. En ese momento no se sentía muy segura de haber sido cuidada toda su vida. Su padre y su abuelo habían muerto cuando era pequeña. Nunca había conocido a su madre. No se sentía tan segura de lo que la mujer acababa de decir._

 _Tutankhamón adivinó sus pensamientos._

 _-No te hemos abandonado nunca, es la verdad- dijo Tutankhamón en voz baja- y la diosa Hathor, la protectora de nuestra familia, siempre ha estado a tu lado-_

 _-¿Diosa?- dijo Evelyn, cruzándose de brazos- ¿de que hablan?-_

 _-¿El nombre de "Nancy Habib" te suena familiar?- dijo Ankesenamon, y Evelyn asintió._

 _-Por supuesto, pero ella fue mi tutora cuando era niña- dijo Evelyn- y me enseño…- pero se interrumpió._

 _-Te enseñó a leer jeroglíficos- le dijo Ankesenamon- y a entender y amar nuestra historia, ¿no es así? Tutankhamón se lo pidió especialmente, que protegiera a todos nuestros descendientes, y ella reencarnó en forma humana para protegerte-_

 _Evelyn bajó la mirada, sonrojada. Todo eso era un sueño, ¿no es verdad? Seguramente estaba soñando porque esos locos le habían dicho que era la descendiente de Tutankhamen y de su esposa. Sí, eso debía ser._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No lo entiendo- dijo ella- ¿qué es esa espada que encontré?¿porqué todos estaban tan interesados en ella?-_

 _Tutankhamón suspiró._

 _-Mi padre, Akenatón, recibió de Seth ese_ khopesh _maldito. Yo tuve la misión de esconderlo para siempre, para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas- dijo Tutankhamón benévolamente- pero creo que, además de heredar mis rasgos, heredaste mi testarudez, y descubriste lo que tenía escondido por el bien de la humanidad-_

 _La chica bajó su mirada, avergonzada._

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo ella en voz baja- esos hombres me forzarán a matar a más gente. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que lo hagan. Y Anders… Afrodita… yo lo maté. No puedo- dijo ella, bajando la mirada-¿cómo me obligaron a hacerle eso a…?-_

 _Tutankhamón volvió a sonreír benévolamente, como si fuera un padre viendo a su hija pequeña enamorada por primera vez. No estaban muy lejos de la verdad, era la primera vez que la chica sentía algo parecido por un hombre. Evelyn pareció darse cuenta, y se ruborizó._

 _-No sufras, Evelyn- dijo Tutankhamón, sonriendo benévolamente- lo cierto es que ni Ankes ni yo sabemos si sobrevivirás o no a esta aventura. Pero ambos estaremos contigo hasta que acabe- amplió su sonrisa- eres la última de nuestra sangre, y te acompañaremos hasta el final-_

 _Evelyn sonrió tristemente mientras que el rey niño le limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla con el pulgar._

 _-Hasta el final, Evelyn, cualquiera que éste sea- dijo Ankesenamon. Lo último que la chica sintió fue el beso de Tutankhamen sobre su frente._

 _-Hasta el final- repitió Evelyn. Y sus ojos se abrieron de entendimiento. Afrodita tenía que detenerla. Y solo había una manera de detenerla…_

Evelyn abrió los ojos, de vuelta a la realidad de golpe. Seguía en esa bodega abandonada a las afueras de Atenas. Los enemigos la miraban, ignorantes de la conversación que ella había tenido en sus sueños. Collins se acercó a ella y la obligó a levantarse.

-Es hora de continuar con nuestra misión, miss Carter- dijo Khayrat- tu amigo, el santo de Athena, sobrevivió el golpe del _khopesh_ , principalmente por culpa de Hathor, de Nancy Habib- Evelyn se alarmó al escuchar eso, cerrando sus dedos alrededor del colgante en su cuello- pero no sobrevivirá su próximo encuentro contigo. Vamos-

Fleur de Lys se acercó a ella y, tras verter un puñado del contenido de su botella en su mano, sopló sobre Evelyn, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. La francesa sonrió.

-Toma la espada, Evelyn- dijo Fleur- es hora de borrar de la existencia a los santos de Athena-

Evelyn tomó la espada obedientemente, mientras que su corazón lloraba. No podía detenerse, su voluntad no iba a ser suficiente.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Lydia se apresuró a bajar al templo de Sagitario, encontrándose a su hermano y a Sofi, esta última aún entristecida por lo que había pasado con Cathy, abrazando a Mister Darcy en sus brazos. El cachorro aulló entristecido. Lydia pensó en que no debería decir nada para no hacerla sentir mal. Aioros sonrió levemente al verla llegar, y extendió los brazos para abrazar a su hermana menor.

-¿Estás bien, Lydia?- dijo Aioros en voz baja, sin ocultar su preocupación por ella- Mu dijo que Afro y tú hicieron los lazos rojos-

Lydia se ruborizó, y asintió, notando algo de culpa en su voz: ella sabía muy bien que, si no fuera porque Sofi lo necesitaba en esos momentos, Aioros hubiera estado con ella durante ese horrible proceso. Sofi, por su parte, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Aioros, olvidando por un momento su tristeza.

-¿Lazos rojos?¿qué fue eso?- dijo Sofi.

-Todo santo de Piscis es tan poderoso como el veneno en su sangre- dijo Aioros- desde antes del legendario Albafica, quien murió en la penúltima guerra santa hace más de doscientos años, los santos de Piscis siempre han intercambiado gotas de su sangre para aumentar la potencia del veneno que reside en ellos-

Sofi miró a Lydia perpleja.

-¿Eso fue lo que ustedes hicieron?- preguntó Sofía- ¿porqué harían algo así en esta situación?-

-Como sabes, Afro fue herido gravemente durante su misión- dijo Lydia, y Aioros frunció el entrecejo, adivinando que probablemente eso haría recordar a Sofi lo que pasó con Cathy- y quiso heredarme su legado, en caso de…-

Y se interrumpió. Sofi bajó la mirada. Al verla así, Lydia no pudo hacer más que abrazar a la chica de su hermano, y ésta le devolvió el abrazo. Aioros le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana para que no dijera algo que hiciera llorar a Sofi otra vez, que ésta no hizo más que ignorar olímpicamente.

-¿Sabes algo, Sofi?- dijo Lydia en voz baja- Cathy siempre ha sido mi amiga, desde que éramos pequeñas. Julián Solo y yo fuimos a verla el día que intentó salvar a Elizabeth de su destino. Está en su naturaleza, en su bondad ser así…-

-Lydia…- dijo Aioros en tono de advertencia.

-Y de la misma manera que la última vez- dijo Lydia, ignorando a Aioros- va a superar esto también. Ya verás-

Aioros hizo una mueca, pero Sofi sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y devolvió el abrazo a Lydia.

-Gracias, Lydia- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo. Aioros suspiró, relajándose y sonriendo al ver que su chica volvía a sonreír ella misma. Pero no sonrió por mucho tiempo. Sintió un grupo de cosmos alrededor de algunas de las entradas del Santuario, y frunció el entrecejo. Incluso Mister Darcy comenzó a gruñir.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, chicas- dijo Aioros en voz baja- pero Sofi tiene que subir al templo del maestro Shion lo más pronto posible, y tú tienes que prepararte, Lydia. Es hora-

Las chicas asintieron. Sofi tomó a Mister Darcy en sus brazos, y las dos chicas siguieron a Aioros hacia el templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Camino entre Giudecca y Ptolomea, Inframundo_

 _Poco antes_

Minos estaba más contento que un perro con dos colas mientras se dirigía a Ptolomea a informar a Lune que saldría del Inframundo, y que el espectro de Balrog se quedaría nuevamente a sustituirlo en sus funciones como juez. Nada como una buena pelea para levantar los ánimos.

El espectro sonrió ampliamente mientras entraba a su esfera del Inframundo y buscaba a Lune. Estaba muy contento con la situación. Sus compañeros estaban felices. Aiacos y Violate habían hecho las paces después de lo ocurrido hacía un par de semanas, y las cosas parecían ir cada vez mejor entre esos dos. En más de una ocasión Minos tuvo que golpear a su colega para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero había valido la pena. Po otro lado, Radamanthys había encontrado a alguien que lo quería con todo lo extraño que era. Realmente Minos no entendía que era lo que Victoria veía en el gruñón y malhumorado de su colega, pero esos dos hacían una pareja adorable.

Después de encontrar a Lune y advertirle de que tenía que cubrir sus obligaciones mientras estaba fuera, se vistió su sapuri y se apresuró a la salida del Inframundo, rumbo al Santuario de Athena, seguido de Edward y otro par de espectros bajo su servicio.

Mientras se acercaban hacia la salida del Inframundo, Minos pensó lo agradable que eran las cosas ahora en el Inframundo. Hades estaba feliz con su reina, y Thanatos le había concedido la inmortalidad a Agatha, y esta siempre a su lado. Solo Hypnos se mantenía solo en su palacio en Elysion. Dos de los jueces también se habían enamorado. Ah, el amor, parecía ser lo único que florecía en el Inframundo. El espectro sonrió enseñando los dientes. Pronto sus compañeros comenzarían a molestarlo. Bah.

Minos se sacudió esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza, y se apresuró a la salida del Inframundo, acompañado por sus tres espectros.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Poseidón_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Isaak, Sorrento y François se inclinaron delante de Poseidón. Éste estaba sentado en el trono del templo del mar, con su esposa sentada a su lado, pero sin soltar sus manos. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Julian no se había separado de ella ni un minuto. Céline seguía asustada por lo que había pasado, y tampoco deseaba separarse de él. El dios de los mares estaba furioso, y se decidió a hacer su propia contribución para la batalla. No perdonaría a esos hombres que se habían metido con su esposa.

Pero al ver a los tres voluntarios para la misión, sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que Isaac y François serán suficientes- dijo Poseidón en voz baja- tú, Sorrento, debes quedarte con Leilani. Así como atacaron a Céline, también ella puede ser uno de los objetivos de esos hombres. Quédate con ella-

Sorrento asintió cabizbajo, y se retiró a buscar a Leilani y a asegurarse de que ella también estaba a salvo. Julian se volvió a los otros dos. Isaac se había vuelto muy protector de Céline desde que la había conocido en Marsella, y ni se diga de François, quien se había vuelto un fiel general marino, con el propósito de proteger a su hermana y a su nuevo cuñado.

-Vayan al Santuario de Athena- les dijo Julián- y asegúrense de que esos…- se interrumpió para no decir una mala palabra frente a su esposa- esos hombres reciban su merecido, empezando por Eugéne Fontaine-

Ambos generales marinos asintieron y salieron de la sala del trono, con dirección a Atenas y al Santuario. Una vez que ambos se fueron, Julián atrajo a Céline hacia sí mismo, haciendo que se sentara junto a él, en el mismo trono, y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Te quedarás conmigo, pequeña, hasta que ese maldito regrese al Inframundo, de donde nunca debió salir- dijo el dios de los mares- no te dejaré sola ni un segundo-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, estamos en estos momentos a punto de ser atacados- dijo Shion en voz alta- ya saben quienes son, y a lo que nos enfrentamos. Saga, por favor-

Todos los santos dorados estaban reunidos en el templo del Patriarca, esperando órdenes de Shion. Marin, Shaina y Lena también se habían reunido, siendo las amazonas más poderosas. Saori estaba con ellos, y la acompañaba Nancy Habib. Todos los santos dorados miraron a la diosa extranjera algo extrañados, pero no dijeron nada.

Saga había sido designado como el general del ejército del Santuario, y él había analizado el ataque actual.

-Los enemigos están atacando en cuatro frentes- dijo Saga- uno en cada punto de entrada al Santuario. Debemos dividir nuestras fuerzas en cuatro y enfrentar a los enemigos en esas sitios. Mu y Camus en la entrada norte, Aldebarán y Shura en la sur, Aioros y Shaka en la este, Aioria y Afrodita en la oeste. Dohko y yo cubriremos la entrada a los Doce Templos, y Kanon se quedará aquí en caso de que logren pasar nuestras defensas- el gemelo menor asintió con una expresión sombría- todas las amazonas saldrán del recinto y cubriera el perímetro alrededor de los doce templos-

Saori se puso de pie, y todos se inclinaron hacia ella.

-Solo hay un detalle con tu plan, Saga- dijo la joven diosa, mirando a Nancy, y viendo a que ambas estaban asintiendo- hay una misión muy especial que necesito que Afrodita lleve a cabo, así que no podrá formar parte de tu plan. Lydia usará la armadura de Piscis esta noche y peleará junto con Aioria-

-Pero señorita Athena…-comenzó Aioria, no del todo convencido de que su hermana estuviera lista. La diosa lo silenció con una mirada sonriente.

-Shion irá a Egipto y traerá de regreso a Death Mask- continuó Saori- y él también se unirá a la pelea. Y recibí un mensaje de Hades y de Poseidón, ambos envían ayuda también. Minos con tres espectros, y dos generales marinos- sonrió de nuevo- ahora sí, caballeros, prepárense a sus puestos-

Los santos dorados se inclinaron y se retiraron. Aioria tenía su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza y preocupación, pero no insistió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para su batalla. Sintió a alguien tomar su brazo, y se volvió. Marín.

-Ella estará bien, Aioria- dijo Marín en voz baja- está lista, y se puede cuidar sola. Dale la oportunidad-

Aioria sonrió levemente, y asintió. Su hermana pequeña ya estaba lista pare ser un santo dorado. Tragó saliva y asintió. No sabía como terminaría ese día. O mejor dicho, esa noche. El sol se estaba poniendo, y al siguiente día las cosas serían muy diferentes.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

Milo no sonrió al recibir las noticias. Desde la visita de Nancy Habib esa mañana, Cathy había mejorado mucho, o eso le había explicado Oskar. Le habían quitado el tubo de la boca y ya respiraba por sí misma, además de retirarle algunos medicamentos. Después de más de treinta y seis horas sin dormir, sin despegarse de su paciente, el joven médico estaba tranquilo de haber estabilizado a su paciente, lo bastante para dejarla a cargo del siguiente médico de guardia.

El santo de Escorpión tomó la mano de Cathy de nuevo. Había sentido los cosmos de los enemigos acechando el Santuario, pero el maestro Shion le dijo que no debía apartarse de Cathy, pues ella también estarían en peligro si los enemigos decidían atacarla de nuevo.

-Cathy…- dijo Milo en voz baja, presionando sus labios contra el dorso de la mano de la chica. ¡Que horrible era eso de sufrir por amor! Por un momento sintió la mano de Cathy cerrarse débilmente alrededor de la suya, y Milo levantó la vista rápidamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su chica volvió su cabeza suavemente hacia él, y sonrió.

-Milo…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo, pero sonrió levemente hacia él.

-¡Cathy, estás despierta!- dijo Milo sonriendo, su rostro iluminándose de alivio, y extendiendo su mano libre para acariciar su rostro. Ella amplió su sonrisa y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro.

-No puedo moverme, Milo- dijo Cathy en un tono cansado, aún apretando la mano de Milo, mientras que él la besaba de nuevo.

-Lo se- dijo el santo en voz baja- tienes que quedarte muy quieta, para que te puedas curar- bajó los ojos para que su chica no viera las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos- me asustaste mucho, niña-

Cathy no respondió, solo apoyó su mejilla sobre la mano de Milo, disfrutando la caricia de su chico.

-Eso fue estúpido, Cathy, no debiste hacer eso- le dijo Milo, inclinándose para besarla en la frente- no vuelvas a hacer eso. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, ante no lo creas. Y mi cabeza es más dura de lo que piensas-

-De eso… no tengo duda- dijo Cathy, riendo en voz baja, pero se interrumpió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquila, Cathy, no te esfuerces- dijo el santo, acariciándole los cabellos, intentando hacer que dejara de moverse. Se mordió el labio, preocupado. No le gustaba que su chica sintiera dolor.

-Dime- dijo Cathy- ¿qué me pasó? ¿qué dicen…?-

-No hablemos de eso, mi amor- le dijo Milo, apresurándose a acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla- seguramente querrás descansar…-

-No, Milo- lo interrumpió Cathy- si voy a morir, quisiera saberlo-

-No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto- dijo el santo de Escorpión, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero suspiró al ver que Cathy lo miraba- de acuerdo, Cathy. Tu herida es muy grave, y Oskar dice que está infectada. Pero harán todo lo posible para evitar que la infección siga causando problemas-

Cathy sonrió tranquila.

-Según lo que entendí al hermano de Satu, tuvieron que… quitarte un par de tripas que no podían reparar- dijo Milo en voz baja- en el lado positivo, te sentirás un poco más ligera cuando te levantes…-

La chica volvió a reír, y nuevamente hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Ay… no me hagas reír, Milo, me duele- dijo ella.

Milo asintió y le quitó unos cabellos de sus ojos con una sonrisa. Pero pronto su sonrisa se borró. Varios cosmos enemigos se habían acercado demasiado a él. Frunció el entrecejo. Estaban intentando atacar de nuevo a Cathy.

-Duerme, mi amor- dijo el santo dorado con cariño, mientras veía que la enfermera regresaba a ponerle el medicamento para el dolor, que seguramente la haría dormir- cuando despiertes, ya estarás mejor, y te podré llevar de regreso al Santuario-

Cathy asintió, sonriendo, mientras que Milo la besaba en la frente y la consciencia se le escapaba. Una vez que se dio cuenta que la chica estaba dormida, el santo de Athena cambió su expresión a una furiosa y se puso de pie, mirando de reojo la caja de su armadura.

-¿Está todo bien, señor Milo?- dijo la enfermera que había administrado el medicamento.

-El hospital está bajo ataque- dijo el santo dorado en voz baja- deben evacuarlo inmediatamente-

-¿Bajo ataque?- preguntó la enfermera. Acompañando sus palabras, se sintió una explosión en la entrada del edificio- ¡ah! ¿qué sucede?-

-Solo… encárguese de evacuar al hospital- dijo Milo, llamando a su armadura a él- yo me encargaré de los enemigos-

La enfermera salió corriendo, y Milo, tras tronarse los nudillos, encendió su cosmo y se preparó para pelear. Estaba realmente furioso, y estaba a punto de liberar todo el estrés de más de un día de tensión, pateando el trasero de los enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Si bien Lydia estaba emocionada de usar la armadura de Piscis en la batalla, cuando escuchó la razón de boca de Afrodita estuvo a punto de declinar la propuesta. ¡No quería usarla si eso significaba que su maestro iba a enfrentarse de nuevo a esa chica!

-¡No! Por supuesto que no- le dijo Lydia, llevándose una mano a la boca- Afro, no puedes hacer eso…-

-Nada- dijo el santo dorado con firmeza, y tomó a su alumna por los hombros- si fuera Mu, o alguno de tus hermanos quien fuera controlado por los enemigos, y si no hubiera otra manera de liberarlo, ¿no querrías poner fin a su dolor?-

-Pero vas a enfrentar de nuevo la espalda maldita que te lastimó- dijo Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- tú vas a enfrentarla sin tu armadura, arriesgándote a morir, y vas a matar a la mujer que amas-

Afrodita se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Yo no dije eso- dijo el santo.

-Se ve en tu cara, Afro, no me engañas- dijo Lydia, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿cómo puedes…?-

-La decisión ya fue tomada, Lydia- dijo Afrodita en un tono final- la señorita Athena y la señorita Hathor están de acuerdo con ello. No hay nada más que decir-

-Pero…-comenzó Lydia.

-Somos santos de Athena, pequeña- dijo Afrodita, sonriendo tristemente- a veces tenemos que hacer esto. No sufras por ello. Vamos, los enemigos de Athena no esperan. Llama a la armadura, que acuda en tu ayuda-

Lydia iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada decidida de su maestro la hizo callar. La chica asintió levemente y encendió su cosmo, y la armadura de Piscis acudió a su llamado, cubriéndola como lo había hecho hacía más de un año, cuando Afrodita y los otros habían perdido su cosmo momentáneamente en la pelea contra los enemigos. La chica había olvidado la sensación de tenerla puesta. Era hermoso, sublime. Sentía como si las mismas estrellas la estuvieran protegiendo.

-Ahora ve, hija- le dijo Afrodita, revolviéndole el cabello- y dales su merecido de mi parte-

Lydia abrazó a su maestro, para después ponerse el casco de la armadura, y corrió hacia el templo de Leo a encontrarse con Aioria. Afrodita sonrió y suspiró. A él le esperaba una misión mucho más amarga.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Defensa del Santuario

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **XIII. DEFENSA DEL SANTUARIO**

 _Hotel Grand Nile Tower_

 _Horas antes_

Death Mask y Fatima habían pasado la tarde riendo con ganas. El santo de Cáncer consideró mejor que la chica se quedara dentro del hotel, lejos de la vista de ese hombre que había estado casado con ella y la había maltratado. Salió unos minutos, solo para comprarle un poco de ropa y comida. Fatima se divirtió el resto de la tarde probándose los vestidos de colores que Death Mask había comprado para ella, sabiendo que no podía recoger sus cosas de casa de Rashid. Ella se ponía los vestidos y salía a mostrar al santo como se veía con ellos, aunque siempre manteniendo su hiyab puesto.

Cabe mencionar que, en todo el día, el santo de Cáncer no había tocado siguiera un vaso con alcohol de ningún tipo.

Al caer la noche estaban cenando juntos. Fatima le enseñó como comían los árabes, con la manos y sin usar cubiertos. El santo la miraba con adoración. Era demasiado linda, y alegre. Aún tenía una mejilla morada por los golpes de Rashid, y cada vez que veía su lindo rostro así golpeado, tenía ganas de regresar con el hombre y molerlo a golpes por haberse atrevido a lastimarla. Pero después la chica le sonreía, y se le olvidaba.

-Este día fue hermoso, Dema- dijo Fatima, dejándose caer en el sofá con una sonrisa- quisiera que nunca terminara-

Death Mask sonrió. Durante la tarde, el santo dorado le había explicado quien era y que era lo que hacía, sobre los santos de Athena. Fatima no entendió bien de que se trataba, pero como no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de Death Mask, se resignó a llamarlo Dema. El santo de Cáncer no se quejaba.

-Yo también quisiera que durara para siempre- dijo el santo. No se cansaba de mirar su expresión emocionada y su linda sonrisa.

Fatima se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama de su habitación. El santo dorado se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano, besando el dorso de su mano con cariño. Fatima sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Death Mask sintió un bonito vuelco, y la abrazó.

-¿Dema?- dijo Fatima en voz baja, después de un rato de quedarse así en silencio.

-¿Si?- dijo el santo dorado.

-Gracias- dijo ella- por haberme sacado de ahí-

-No lo menciones, que me pone de mal humor otra vez- dijo Death Mask, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica- me dan ganas de hacer polvo a esa pobre excusa de ser humano que resultó ser Rashid...-

-¿Y podríamos…?- comenzó a decir Fatima, cuando una luz apareció a la mitad de la sala. Death Mask se puso de pie y se interpuso entre ella y la luz de teletransportación, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

-¡Maestro!- dijo Death Mask, sorprendido de ver a Shion ahí- ¿qué está…?-

-Tenemos que regresar al Santuario de inmediato- dijo Shion sin dejarlo hablar- hay un ataque contra él. Seguro que Mu ya te informó que Afrodita fue herido, y Cathy también. Afrodita ya se encuentra mejor, pero Cathy aún está en peligro de muerte. Y están atacando el Santuario con un arma mortal-

Death Mask sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera de lleno sobre él. Había escuchado que Afrodita había sido herido, pero no sabía que Cathy también. Nunca había sido el gran amigo de Milo, pero sentía una gran simpatía hacia él. Siendo alguien que había perdido de a alguien a quien había amado, no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Bueno, quizá a algunos de ellos sí.

-Entonces, ¿regresamos a Atenas?- dijo el santo de Cáncer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, y de inmediato- dijo Shion, haciendo un gesto impaciente.

-Antes de eso, maestro…- comenzó a decir Death Mask, bajando la mirada, dudoso, y tomando la mano de Fatima, quien aún estaba detrás de él, oculta a su vista- hay… algo que tengo que decirle-

Shion lo miró, interrogante, y Death Mask se hizo a un lado, revelando la presencia de Fatima, que miraba extrañada la conversación. El santo de Cáncer le ofreció la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Oh, no- dijo Shion, poniendo los ojos en blanco al verla- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Death Mask?-

El santo de Cancer se encogió de hombros, y el Patriarca suspiró. Ya habría tiempo para que Death Mask explicara la situación. Ahora no había tiempo: tenían una batalla que pelear.

x-x-x

 _Entrada Oeste del Santuario_

Apenas se había puesto el sol y, a regañadientes, Aioria había aceptado que Lydia lo acompañara. Era difícil verla no como su hermana pequeña, sino como su compañera de armas junto con Aioros y los demás santos dorados.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Aioria, dando un suspiro- ¿estás lista, Lydia?-

-Lo estoy- sonrió ella, y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa- no te preocupes, hermanito, te protegeré- Aioria la miró con cara de circunstancias y gruñó por lo bajo- estoy bromeando, Aioria, no tienes que estar tan serio. Todo estará bien-

Al santo de Leo no le agradaba la idea, pero no había nada que hacer.

-Vamos, acabemos con esto- dijo Aioria en un tono serio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron el conocido cosmo enemigo, el que le había causado muchos pesares y pesadillas tanto a Lydia como a Aioria. Los dos respiraron hondo y encendieron sus cosmos al ver a Henry Northumberland aparecer frente a ellos, usando una armadura negra con líneas rojas. Lydia frunció en entrecejo, furiosa. La persona que tanto sufrimiento había causado estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches, Aioria- dijo Henry, sin ninguna alusión ni humor negro como en otras ocasiones. Miró de reojo a Lydia y, al principio no la reconoció, pues tuvo que volverla a mirar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- no…- tragó saliva- ¿eres tú, Lydia?-

La chica asintió, y Henry palideció, como si le asustara su presencia.

-Sí- dijo Lydia, entrecerrando los ojos de manera orgullosa, cosa que hizo sonreír a Aioria- cometiste el error de entrar al Santuario. Voy a terminarte yo misma por todo el daño que has hecho-

Henry sacudió la cabeza.

-No- dijo él, encendiendo su cosmo, y señaló al santo de Leo, quien se había cruzado de brazos- no voy a pelear contigo. Pelearé con tu hermano-

-Con gusto- dijo Aioria, apretando sus puños y dando un paso al frente.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella, furiosa, ignorando por un momento a Aioria- ¿me subestimas porque soy una mujer?-

-No- dijo Henry simplemente- no voy a pelear contigo. Y tú no puedes interferir. Las peleas de los santos de Athena son de uno contra uno, si mal no recuerdo- Lydia entrecerró los ojos- ya tendrás tu oportunidad, cuando acabe con tu hermano-

-Tienes la boca muy grande, Henry- dijo Aioria, cosmo encendido, dando otro paso al frente- prepárate a regresar al Inframundo, de donde nunca debiste salir-

Henry asintió con gravedad, y se preparó para pelear. Lydia dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos, mirando la pelea desde una distancia. Había algo en la actitud de su enemigo que no le gustaba ni un poco. Sintió que algo no estaba bien: su tripa se lo decía. Incluso mientras peleaba contra Aioria, Henry parecía solo estar evadiendo sus golpes, y ocasionalmente mirando atrás.

"¿Qué sucede?", se preguntaba Lydia "Henry no se comporta así…"

Aioria golpeó a Henry, lanzándolo varios metros lejos, golpeando una columna. El inglés se levantó con dificultad y nuevamente miró hacia atrás, hacia afuera del Santuario.

"Mira hacia atrás", pensó Lydia al verlo hacer eso, "¿porqué mira hacia atrás una y otra vez?"

Aioria se acercó a Henry para terminar con él, pero Henry volvió a mirar hacia atrás como si esperara un golpe, ni siquiera mirando al santo de Leo que estaba a punto de atacarlo. Lydia entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? A menos de que estuviera esperando otro ataque por la espalda. Pronto, la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo entendió.

"Esto no está bien. ¡Es una trampa!", pensó la chica

-¡Aioria!- gritó Lydia, dando un paso hacia delante y extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte cosmo cayó sobre el santo de Leo y Henry por igual, apareciendo una luz cegadora. Cuando ésta desapareció, Lydia vio a Aioria y al enemigo tumbados en el suelo, heridos. La chica se apresuró hacia el santo de Leo.

-¿Aioria?¡Aioria!- dijo Lydia, moviendo al chico, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, pero el santo dorado no respondía. No estaba inconsciente, pero estaba sumamente golpeado, apretando los dientes de dolor.

-Lydia…- la chica escuchó la voz de Henry, que estaba tumbado a unos pasos de Aioria. Lydia alzó las cejas al volverse hacia él. Estaba tan lastimado como Aioria. La chica no lo entendía, ¿porqué atacaron tanto a su aliado como a su enemigo?

-¿Qué sucedió, Henry?- dijo Lydia, furiosa, levantando bruscamente al hombre- ¿porqué hicieron esto?-

-Era una trampa… para ambos, y yo era el señuelo- dijo Henry con dificultad- te pido perdón… por todos los problemas que causé…. me di cuenta que el dios al que sirvo es traicionero. Y tú… no quise que fueras lastimada, al menos no por mi culpa-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Lydia- tú me odias…-

-Prepárate, Lydia- dijo Henry en un tono sombrío- él viene, y desea con todo su ser destruirte…-

-¿Quién?- dijo ella.

Henry no pudo contestar. Y no tuvo que hacerlo. Lydia sintió un fuerte cosmo acercándose a donde ellos estaban. Era un cosmo de alguien conocido y, al mismo tiempo, un cosmo que nunca había sentido así. Y supo quien era antes de que se dejara ver. La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y se preparó.

Los solemnes pasos de Lord Castlehaven se escucharon resonando cerca de la entrada oeste del Santuario. Lydia sintió como si la sangre se le cayera toda a los pies al ver a su padre adoptivo. Tras una mirada desesperada a Aioria, quien seguía tumbado a su lado, y se irguió para enfrentar al hombre recién llegado.

-No pensé que te volvería a ver- dijo Lydia.

-No- dijo lord Castlehaven con seriedad- tú te encargaste de ello. Me destruiste la última vez, pero ya tendré mi oportunidad de vengarme-

Lydia lo miró y frunció el entrecejo. No la iba a intimidar como lo había hecho toda su vida. Su padre adoptivo tenía puesta una armadura negra como la de Henry y los otros. Nunca había pensado verlo tan amenazante como en ese momento.

-Prepárate, Lydia- dijo el hombre con la misma seriedad- tú y tu hermano van a morir aquí-

"No lo creo", dijo Lydia en su mente, aunque nunca pronunció las palabras.

El hombre lanzó un ataque de cosmo igual que el que había usado contra Henry y Aioria. Lydia apenas logró esquivarlo, y lanzó contra él un puñado de rosas negras, las cuales el enemigo detuvo con una mano. La chica volvió a atacarlo, mientras que el hombre hacía otro tanto con ella, ambos peleando frente a frente. Ambos ataques dieron en sus blancos. Lydia sintió parte del impacto, atenuado por su propio ataque y por la armadura dorada, y fue lanzada hacia atrás hasta que una roca la frenó. Hizo una mueca. Lord Castlehaven, por su parte, fue lanzado hacia el lado contrario, y su armadura se rompió por una parte.

-¡Arggg!- gritó el hombre. Lydia nunca lo había visto perder la compostura así- ¡maldita y sucia huérfana! ¡Me debes tu vida a mí! ¡Si no te hubiera recogido, estarías mendigando en las calles de Atenas! Si tuvieras algo de dignidad regresarías a nuestro lado de rodillas-

-Lo hiciste para tus propios intereses- dijo Lydia- no me vas a intimidar. Te voy a volver a vencer-

-Tienes razón. Solo fuiste un objetivo. Una inversión- dijo Lord Castlehaven, sonriendo torciendo su boca al ver la sangre fluyendo por el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

Lydia no respondió. Se tomó del hombro para detener la hemorragia.

-Eres solo palabrería, Lydia- dijo el hombre, sonriendo a ver que la chica estaba herida y no iba a poder contraatacarlo- no tienes el suficiente poder para respaldar lo que dices-

El hombre volvió a atacarla, y Lydia dio un salto para esquivarlo. La chica se mordió un labio. Si seguía así, eventualmente el hombre la iba a golpear, y además podría golpear también a Aioria, quien comenzaba a intentar levantarse.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Entonces, ¿para que sirve que la sangre envenenada?- preguntó Lydia, cruzándose los brazos y frotándose los ojos después de haberse desmayado por enésima vez por el olor de las rosas, en los primeros días de su entrenamiento con Afrodita- ¿solo para soportar el veneno?-_

 _Afrodita sonrió._

 _-Cuando heredes la armadura de Piscis, vas a tener que vivir en el doceavo templo, que está seguido por el camino al templo del Patriarca, y se mantiene cubierto de rosas- dijo Afrodita- pero esa es solo una razón-_

 _Lydia alzó las cejas, sorprendida._

 _-¿Qué otra razón?- dijo ella._

 _-Los santos de Piscis pueden usar su sangre envenenada como proyectiles- dijo el santo dorado- de hecho, hubo un santo dorado que usó su propia sangre en una rosa blanca para vencer a uno de los jueces del Inframundo-_

 _-¿En serio?- dijo Lydia, sorprendida- eso es muy astuto-_

 _-Sí- dijo Afrodita, sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello- recuérdalo, pequeña, quizá un día te sirva. O a mí también. Ahora- añadió el santo dorado- respira hondo antes de entrar de nuevo-_

 _Lydia asintió y obedeció a su maestro._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Lydia frunció el entrecejo. Miró su brazo sangrante y sonrió.

-No sé que te parece tan gracioso- dijo Lord Castlehaven- tú, tu hermano y ese tonto van a morir aquí, igual que todos los demás que están del lado de Athena. ¡Muere!-

Lydia sonrió y encendió su cosmo también al ver el ataque del hombre. Cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de golpearla, ella contraatacó con CRIMSON THORN. Las pequeñas espinas de sangre atacaron a su enemigo, introduciéndose en su piel en los sitios donde la armadura estaba rota. El hombre se echó a reír al ver que parte de su ataque había golpeado a Lydia, y ésta había caído de rodillas, llevándose las manos al costado y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Te lo dije, mocosa!- exclamó el hombre- no puedes vencerme. Estás perdida-

Lydia sonrió socarronamente, y se quitó un hilo de sangre de su frente. Lord Castlehaven palideció al darse cuenta de que sangre fluía de su nariz y boca.

-¿Qué hiciste?- rugió el hombre, cayendo de rodillas, mortalmente pálido- ¡maldita perra!-

-Tengo una mejor lección para ti- dijo Lydia, levantándose del suelo con una expresión orgullosa a pesar de sus heridas- las personas no son inversiones, ni son desechables- añadió, mirando de reojo a Henry- adiós, de nuevo. Espero no volver a verte-

Mientras aún pronunciaba la chica esas palabras, el hombre se dejó caer al suelo. Lydia, por su parte, suspiró y se dejó caer también al suelo, sonriendo. Aioria por fin se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¡Lydia! Lydia, ¿estás bien?- dijo el santo de Leo, preocupado, pero respiró aliviado al escuchar una carcajada proveniente de su hermana- Lydia, esto no es gracioso-

Lydia no dejó de reír mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en el suelo, y se quitaba el casco de su armadura. Aioria sonrió también al final, y revolvió los cabellos de su hermana.

-Me asustaste- dijo el santo de Leo, aliviada de ver bien a su hermana- no vuelvas a hacer eso. Y yo también quería dar de golpes, me tocó muy poco-

-Lo siento- dijo Lydia, respirando hondo- no puedo creerlo-

Aioria no dijo nada, solo miró sonriente a su hermana menor. Había tenido miedo de que lastimaran a la chica, pero no había tomado en cuenta que ella ya era una guerrera, igual que él, y que no tenía que preocuparse más por ella.

-No canten victoria- dijo un moribundo Henry.

-¿Que dices?- dijo Aioria, borrando su sonrisa. ¿Qué no estaba muerto? Ya quería regresarlo al Inframundo.

-Evelyn… esa chica los va a destruir a todos- dijo Henry con una expresión grave- una vez que comience, no la podrán detener. Sin importar como lo intenten…-

Lydia y Aioria se miraron.

-Aioria, Afro va a intentar detenerla- dijo Lydia.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Aioria, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después se volvió a Henry y lo hizo levantarse- pero primero, vamos a dejar a esta basura en su sitio-

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas, Grecia_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Los enemigos rompieron la puerta de la entrada al hospital, y entraron en masa al pasillo principal. Al principio se sorprendieron al encontrarlo completamente solo, gracias a que Milo dio la orden para que evacuaran a tiempo. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que el pasillo no estaba completamente solo. Al final del mismo, había un brillo dorado. Los hombres se miraron entre sí.

-Milo de Escorpión- dijo el líder de ellos mientras se tronaba los dedos, al reconocer a la persona que se acercaba a ellos en un paso tranquilo y solemne- ¡qué bien! Esperábamos verte aquí-

Milo no respondió. Solo mantenía su cosmo agresivamente encendido, mirando a los intrusos con puro y verdadero odio. Rayos, si Milo me mirara así como los miraba a ellos, yo habría salido corriendo en la dirección contraria. Pero bueno, no se caracterizan por ser tan inteligentes.

-¿No has escuchado, santo de Athena?- insistió el líder- nos pagarán muy bien si llevamos tu cabeza y la de esa chica. Va a ser muy fácil, no tienes quien te ayude a pelear contra nosotros-

Milo siguió sin responder de ninguna manera más que fruncir el entrecejo aún más.

-¿No dirás nada, Escorpión? Mejor- dijo el líder- vamos a…-

No pudo continuar. Tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, Milo desapareció de su vista y, una fracción de segundo después, todos los enemigos fueron vencidos y cayeron al suelo. Uno por uno cayeron al suelo, y ni siquiera alcanzaron a ver de dónde vino el golpe. No lo podían creer.

Milo volvió a detenerse frente a ellos con fría cólera mientras ellos se retorcían de dolor. Entrecerró los ojos. No los iba a matar: quería que sufrieran. La muerte era demasiado buena para ellos.

-Que eso les sirva de lección- dijo Milo, mirándolos por encima del hombro- díganle a su amo que, si quieren más, aquí estoy. Si se vuelven a meter con Cathy…-

Pero el ruido de un cristal quebrándose detrás de él lo interrumpió. Sonó muy cerca de la terapia intensiva. Milo palideció, y se apresuró hacia ella. Cuando llegó, había dos enemigos en la puerta, amagando con atacar a Cathy. El santo se quedó helado. ¿Qué hacía? Milo no hizo más que apagar su cosmo y levantar las manos.

-Así me gusta, santo de Athena- dijo uno de los enemigos, mientras que el otro golpeaba al inmóvil santo dorado- nos desharemos de ti, y después acabaremos a tu novia…-

Milo sabía que no podía pelear contra ellos y proteger a Cathy al mismo tiempo. Estaban atrapado. No sabía que tenía que hacer, cuando los hombres encendieron sus cosmos, a punto de atacar. El golpe no llegó. Ambos dieron un grito de dolor. Milo alzó los ojos y vio que ambos enemigos estaban suspendidos en el aire, con sus cuerpos torcidos, como si estuvieran atados por hijos invisibles. Hilos invisibles.

El santo de Escorpión se volvió, y vio que Minos de Grifo estaba ahí, con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa y sus brazos extendidos hacia ellos. Con un movimiento, el espectro lanzó a un lado a los enemigos, quienes huyeron despavoridos del hospital. Después de seguirlos con la mirada, Minos sonrió y se volvió al santo dorado.

-Milo, hola, esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo el espectro animadamente con su amplia sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose casualmente en el marco de la puerta. Milo lo ignoró por unos momentos, y se apresuró al lado de Cathy, revisándola con la mirada y asegurándose de que estaba ilesa. El santo dorado suspiró aliviado, y después se volvió al espectro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Milo, mirando desconfiado al espectro.

-La señora Perséfone supo que la señorita Cathy fue herida- dijo Minos en voz baja- y me pidió que viniera a asistirlos. ¿O no te diste cuenta? Eso que hice hace rato fue ayudarte a vencer a los enemigos-

Milo frunció el entrecejo, y estuvo a punto de decirle que se metiera su asistencia por donde mejor le cupiera, pero se contuvo, ya que realmente estaba agradecido por su ayuda. Suspiró y se volvió otra hacia Cathy, quien dormía plácidamente cerca de ambos, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor o del peligro en el que había estado previamente.

-Gracias, Minos- dijo Milo entre dientes.

-No hay de que- dijo Minos, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a Cathy- si me permites ofrecerte un consejo, Milo, creo que deberíamos sacarla de aquí de inmediato. No es seguro quedarnos aquí-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Milo, apresurándose al lado de Cathy y extendiendo los brazos para levantarla- la llevaré al Santuario-

-No puedes llevarla ahí en este momento- dijo el juez en voz baja- seguramente te diste cuenta. El Santuario de Athena está bajo ataque-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Milo, levantando a Cathy en sus brazos, y ésta hizo una mueca entre sueños. El santo de Escorpión se mordió el labio. No le gustaba moverla, sobre todo ahora que estaba recién operada, pero no tenía mucha opción.

-El templo del Mar- dijo Minos- el señor Poseidón ofreció refugio a la señorita Cathy porque, después de todo, ellos son amigos. Incluso envió por un médico para vigilarla allá-

Milo miró a Cathy levemente, y asintió tras suspirar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Milo- démonos prisa-

El juez asintió y siguió a Milo hacia fuera del edificio, mirando a su alrededor como un celoso guardaespaldas. Sonrió levemente. Perséfone le había pedido que protegiera a Cathy, y el juez de Grifo había cumplido con su petición. Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche de Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Bosque, Terrenos del Santuario_

Shaina y Lena estaban patrullando los terrenos tras organizar a los santos de plata. Ninguna de las dos estaba tranquila: sabían que el peligro estaba acechando. Habían sentido los cosmos de los santos dorados, peleando en todas las entradas del Santuario. El cosmo de Lydia se había apagado tras vencer a su enemigo, y Lena sonrió contenta de que su primera pelea con la armadura dorada hubiera salido tan bien.

Pronto su sonrisa se borró. Había un enemigo frente a ellas, con su cosmo encendido.

-Detente- dijo Shaina con autoridad- estás en el Santuario de Athena. Si no te retiras inmediatamente y apagas tu cosmo, tendrás que pelear contra nosotras-

El hombre se echó a reír.

-Quítate de mi camino, _ma cherie_ \- dijo el hombre- o tendré que disciplinarte-

Shaina se enfureció y encendió su cosmo. Y Lena hizo otro tanto.

-Tontas mujeres- dijo el francés- tendré que castigarlas. No saben lo que han hecho al meterse conmigo. ¿Sus nombres? Usualmente me gusta saber el nombre de las personas que voy a matar-

Ambas fruncieron el entrecejo pero no se dejaron intimidar.

-Shaina de Ofiuco-

-Lena de Corona Boreal-

-Y yo soy Eugéne Fontaine- dijo el desconocido- prepárense a morir-

Antes de que las chicas reaccionaran, el hombre comenzó a atacarlas. Encendió su cosmo ferozmente y atacó a Shaina. Ésta esquivó el golpe y luego se volvió a atacar a Lena, quien fue atacada por la espalda por otros tres hombres. La castaña fue sacada de combate por un traicionero golpe en el abdomen, y dos hombres se acercaron a ella y la tomaron de los brazos para sacarla de combate, mientras el tercero la golpeaba en el abdomen.

-¡Malditos!- exclamó Shaina furiosa- ¡eso es traición!¡Déjenla!-

-No es traición si atacas a un enemigo- dijo Eugéne, echándose a reír- no te distraigas, prepárate, mujer-

Antes de que Shaina respondiera, el hombre la golpeó en la cara, trozando su máscara a la mitad. Un hilo de sangre fluyó en su frente, y Shaina contraatacó, hiriéndolo en un brazo.

-Tienes espíritu, mujer, lo admito- dijo Eugéne, riendo maliciosamente- pero mis colegas y yo tenemos un Santuario que destruir-

Eugéne encendió su cosmo y, antes de atacarla, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo lanzó sobre el rostro de la chica. Cegada por la tierra en sus ojos, Shaina los cerró y a parte la vista, siendo golpeada en el abdomen por Eugene. La chica escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

-Te dije que no te distrajeras, mujer- rió Eugéne, y se preparó para dar el golpe final, cuando una armadura dorada apareció frente a ella. Con un movimiento rápido y un ataque poderoso, el recién llegado venció a su enemigo.

-Tenía ganas de ser yo quien te venciera, maldito Eugéne- dijo el recién llegado entre dientes- esto es por meterte con Céline-

Shaina se limpió los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia Lena, quien ya había vencido a los tres hombres que la atacaron, y se movieron hacia el recién llegado. Jamás lo había visto antes, pero se dio cuenta de que no usaba una armadura, sino una escama.

Shaina conocía a todos los generales marinos, pero no a éste. El chico era apuesto, tenía los cabellos algo crecidos, al igual que su barba, pero tenía una sonrisa agradable y una mirada dulce, particularmente le gustó el color de sus ojos. El recién llegado se inclinó hacia Shaina ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pronto fue alcanzado por otro general marino: Isaac, quien había ayudado a Lena a vencer a sus enemigos.

-Espero que se encuentre bien, señorita- dijo el chico.

-Perfectamente bien- dijo Shaina, aceptando su mano y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su otra mano- ¿y tú eres…?-

-Me llamo François. François Laurent- dijo él- general de Dragón Marino-

-Shaina de Ofiuco- dijo la amazona.

-Mucho gusto, _mademoiselle-_ dijo François con una sonrisa, aún sin soltar su mano, lo que hizo que Shaina se ruborizara.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?- dijo Shaina, soltándose de la mano de François y cruzándose de brazos. Lena los alcanzó, alzando las cejas.

-Lo que mi estimada colega quiere decir- dijo Lena- es que agradecemos la asistencia, pero no sabemos porqué están aquí-

-El señor Poseidón nos pidió a François y a mí que asistiéramos a la señorita Athena en esta pelea- dijo Isaac, apretando los puños- está furioso porque los enemigos atacaron a la señora Anfitrite-

Shaina evaluó a François con la mirada. No solo era apuesto, sino que también era muy poderoso. Había escuchado el rumor de que el hermano de Anfitrite se había unido a los generales de Poseidón, pero no lo había conocido antes.

-Bueno, no se queden ahí parados- dijo Shaina- vamos hacia los Doce Templos. Tengo la impresión de que la pelea aún no termina-

Los dos generales asintieron, y los cuatro se apresuraron a los Doce templos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. No se muerdan las uñas. Desde ahora les digo, para el próximo capítulo consíganse pelotitas anti-estrés. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias a **Karla** por su review. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. 14: Sacrificio

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **XIV. SACRIFICIO**

 _Templo del Mar_

Oskar se rascó la cabeza, extrañado y sorprendido de encontrarse en ese sitio. No era extraño al Santuario de Athena y los santos, y sabía que los dioses existían, pero jamás imaginó encontrarse en el templo de Poseidón bajo el mar. Uno de los generales marinos había pasado por él a su casa y lo había llevado casi a cuestas, hasta que le explicó que era para seguir atendiendo a Cathy, y comenzó a seguirlo voluntariamente.

Mientras esperaba, Oskar salió de su sorpresa y sonrió amablemente al encontrarse con Milo, que llevaba a Cathy en sus brazos, detrás de él estaba Minos, cruzado de brazos, y ambos eran seguidos de cerca por Julián Solo y su esposa Céline.

-Milo- dijo Oskar, mirando de reojo a la chica en sus brazos, mientras que el santo de Escorpión la colocaba en una cama que Julián había mandado preparar para ella- ¿qué sucedió?¿porqué la sacaron de…?-

-Atacaron el hospital para rematarla- lo interrumpió Milo en un tono hosco- Minos me ayudó a defenderla y a traerla aquí-

-Seguramente enviado por Elizabeth… digo, por Perséfone, ¿verdad?- dijo Julián Solo con una inusual seriedad mientras que corría la cortina de la habitación para que se iluminara mejor. Minos asintió repetidamente- Cathy es nuestra querida amiga. Y es demasiado buena para su propio bien-

-Lo sé- dijo Milo, mirando a su chica con cariño mientras la cubría con una manta.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Anfitrite, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al santo dorado- estará a salvo con nosotros. Isaac y François están en el Santuario de Athena, ayudando a vencer a los enemigos-

-Gracias- dijo Milo, tomando la mano de Cathy. Ésta despertó y sonrió al ver al santo de Escorpión.

-Milo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada. Éste besó su mano con ternura.

-Aquí estoy, αγάπη μου- dijo Milo en voz baja- estamos a salvo, no te preocupes-

-Cathy, me da gusto verte despierta- dijo Julián Solo.

-¿Julián?- dijo ella con dificultad- ¿qué haces aqui?-

-Estamos en el templo de Poseidón- dijo Milo- Elizabeth fue tan amable de mandar a Minos a ayudarme a sacarte del hospital, y Julián nos recibió aquí-

Cathy sonrió agradecida.

-Creo que no has conocido a mi esposa- le dijo Julián, orgulloso, mientras que abrazaba a Céline- ella es Anfitrite. Se llama Céline. Ella es mi amiga, Cathy- añadió, volviéndose a su pequeña esposa y sonriéndole.

La chica sonrió levemente. Estaba feliz por Julián. Se volvió hacia Oskar, y alzó las cejas de manera significativa.

-Estarás bien, Cathy- dijo Oskar- la infección está respondiendo bien, y la herida ha comenzado a sanar-

-Gracias- dijo la chica.

-Los dejaremos solos, Cathy necesita descansar- dijo Julián, inclinando la cabeza para despedirse de ambos, y tomando del brazo a su esposa- les traeré noticias del Santuario tan pronto como las recibamos-

-Yo regresaré al Santuario- dijo Minos, sonriendo tan ampliamente que se le notaban los colmillos, y tronándose los dedos- yo quiero ver si aún puedo repartir patadas-

Julián y Céline se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, seguidos de Minos y de Oskar. Cuando quedaron solos, Cathy volvió su cabeza hacia el santo de Escorpión.

-Gracias, Milo- dijo la chica en voz baja- por salvar mi vida. Otra vez-

-Tú lo hiciste primero, Cathy- dijo Milo- eso fue muy estúpido, no debiste hacerlo-

-Lo siento, _bonnie lad-_ dijo ella.

Milo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza y cariño. Le habían dado excelentes noticias. Su salud comenzaba a mejorar. El santo suspiró. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla.

x-x-x

 _Entrada de los Doce Templos, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Afrodita caminaba despacio hacia la entrada de los Doce Templos. Sonrió tristemente al sentir todas las batallas que se estaban desarrollando a su alrededor, ganadas una por una por los santos de Athena. Se mordió el labio. Lydia estaba peleando, pero sonrió: su estudiante estaba estaba haciendo bien.

Hacía unas horas que habían pasado de la media noche. El cielo se encontraba despejado, y no había ningún indicio de que hubiera problemas con los demás. El santo dorado suspiró, y sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volvió hacia su lado, y se dio cuenta que la diosa egipcia lo había acompañado hasta la entrada del Santuario de Athena.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacer lo necesario para detener a Evelyn, Afrodita de Piscis?- dijo Nancy Habib.

-No tengo ninguna otra opción, señora- le dijo el santo dorado en voz baja, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada del Santuario- tengo que liberar a Evelyn de ese horrible destino. Esa… es la única manera-

Nancy sonrió levemente, y asintió. No solo era la diosa de la sabiduría, sino también la diosa del amor, y lo reconocía perfectamente. La amargura con la que hablaba el santo dorado era evidencia de lo mucho que estaba enamorado. Suspiró.

-Yo no puedo interferir en esta pelea, santo de Athena- dijo Nancy en un tono triste- mientras que Evelyn tenga el _khopesh_ en sus manos yo no podré intervenir ni ayudarte de alguna manera. Si logras hacer que lo suelte…-

-No será necesaria su intervención- dijo Afrodita cabizbajo, tomando en sus manos una rosa blanca y suspirando- ya sé que tengo que hacer-

-¿Y estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó ella de nuevo.

-No tengo opción- dijo Afrodita en un tono seco- no quiero que siga sufriendo. No lo voy a permitir-

No pudieron seguir hablando. Los dos levantaron su cabeza y vieron a los recién llegados. Al frente iba Evelyn, sus ojos brillando de color rojo, y la espada maldita en su mano. Iba seguida de Khayrat y de Collins, y finalmente de un hombre que emanaba un fuerte cosmo divino, que el santo adivinó que sería el dios Seth. Los recién llegados se detuvieron frente al santo de Piscis, riendo socarronamente.

Afrodita respiró profundamente. Se cruzó se brazos.

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí- dijo Afrodita, plantándose frente a ellos- éste es el Santuario de Athena. Y tampoco tienen nada que hacer con ella. Les pido de la manera más atenta que la liberen inmediatamente-

-Vaya, el santo de Piscis no está muerto- dijo Khayrat, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo maliciosamente- no te preocupes. Pronto tu querida Evelyn corregirá eso-

Collins no dijo nada, pero comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica, que hizo que la sangre del santo dorado hirviera de furia. ¡Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima! Eso sacó el lado sadico de Arodita: quería verlo sufrir, retorcerse de dolor por su veneno. Apretó los puños.

Afrodita miró a Evelyn a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de un color rojo. Frunció el entrecejo: había escuchado que habían hecho lo mismo al alumno de Shaka en una ocasión. La chica estaba en pose de ataque, con el _khopesh_ en alto. El color había abandonado las mejillas de la chica, con las ropas sucias y rotas. Afrodita quería primero destruir a esos sujetos miembro por miembro, sobre todo cuando vio a Collins tocando el cabello de Evelyn, y acercando un mechón a su nariz para olfatearlo. Tristemente pasó su mirada nuevamente a la chica.

Por un momento, Afrodita vio que los ojos de Evelyn regresaron a su natural color olivo por unos momentos y, a fijar su mirada en él, le suplicaron ayuda. "Ayúdame". La palabra se formó en sus labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Pronto volvieron a tornarse rojos.

-Evelyn…- dijo el santo dorado en voz muy baja, palideciendo aún más. Miró de reojo a Nancy, quien igual que él parecía muy acongojada al ver a su protegida en esas condiciones.

-Evelyn, termina con ese santo dorado- dijo Khayrat, echándose a reír- y cuando lo hagas, después pasarás a asesinar a todos en el Santuario. No dejes a nadie con vida-

La chica no pudo evitar obedecer. Levantó el khopesh en sus manos y se lanzó contra Afrodita. El santo de Piscis apenas esquivó el ataque, y la espada maldita se hundió en el suelo, partiendo en dos las piedras del suelo. De nuevo, se lanzó contra Afrodita y, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, el santo usó su cosmo para alejarla de él. La chica no desistió, y volvió a lanzar un golpe, el que el santo detuvo cruzando sus brazos en alto. De nuevo los ojos de ella cambiaron de color, volviéndose olivos. Detuvo su golpe, y miró fijamente a Afrodita.

-Anders… Afrodita…- dijo ella en un susurro- detenme, por favor…-

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- dijo el santo dorado.

-Detenme, por favor- dijo la chica con desesperación- mátame-

Afrodita no pudo responder. Palideció mortalmente al escucharla decir eso. ¿Cómo podía pedírselo? Se mordió el labio. Antes de verla llegar, Afrodita había estado resuelto a hacer lo necesario para detenerla, tomar su vida, como era su deber de santo de Athena y como un gesto de amabilidad y compasión hacia ella, pero ahora que la veía, que ella misma se lo pedía, no estaba seguro de poder tomar su vida. Se volvió a mirar a Nancy, y ésta miraba a su protegida con preocupación.

Seth pareció darse cuenta también, pues comenzó a reír a carcajadas en voz alta, mientras que sonreía maliciosamente, burlándose de la diosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Hathor?- dijo Seth, quien estaba de pie detrás de los dos hombres, mirando divertido la pelea- ¿acaso estás preocupada por tu pequeña protegida? No te preocupes, cuando termine con todos los santos, también a ella la pondremos a dormir-

Nancy lo miró con desdén, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-El día de hoy pasará a la historia- dijo Seth, aún azuzando a Hathor, con una sonrisa maliciosa- hoy morirán Athena y sus santos, y después morirá por fin el linaje secreto de más de tres mil años de Tutankhamón. Vaya noche-

La diosa miró tristemente a Evelyn, que seguía atacando a Afrodita. El santo de Piscis estaba furioso, apretando los puños, y reaccionó. No tenía opción: tenía que detenerla a cualquier costo.

Afrodita tomó la rosa blanca y la clavó en su propio hombro. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la flor se tenía de color rojo. Lo iba a debilitar, pero no lo mataría. Una vez que la rosa se volvió de color rojo, el santo dorado se la quitó y la tomó con fuerza con su mano. El chico miró la rosa y suspiró. Había escuchado que Albafica, el santo dorado de Piscis en la última guerra santa, había hecho precisamente eso. Levantó la mirada, y vio que Evelyn estaba a punto de volver a atacarlo.

-Lo lamento, Evelyn- dijo Afrodita entre dientes, en voz tan baja que solo él lo pudo escuchar- lo lamento mucho-

Antes de que sucediera algo más, el santo dorado se apresuró a correr hacia ella. Esquivó los dos o tres golpes de la espada maldita, y clavó la rosa en el hombro izquierdo de Evelyn. Ésta quedó paralizada por unos segundos, mirándolo con horror con sus ojos rojos. Después, sus ojos regresaron a su color original, solo para cerrarse. El cuerpo de la chica se relajó, y su mano se abrió, dejando caer el _khopesh_ al suelo, el cual cayó haciendo un ruido metálico. Afrodita lo ignoró completamente. En vez de ello, puso su atención en Evelyn, cuyo cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza, siendo atajada por el santo dorado antes de que cayera al suelo. Afrodita la tomó en sus brazos y se arrodilló en el suelo, haciéndola apoyar su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-¡No!- escuchó gritar a Seth, lleno de furia, mientras que los dos hombres que lo acompañaban palidecían de terror- ¡estúpido caballero de Athena! ¿Qué has hecho?-

Afrodita sintió algo de orgullo por haber arruinado los planes del malvado dios, pero todo esto se desvaneció al ver a la chica en sus brazos, retorciéndose de dolor, intoxicada por su propio veneno.

-An… Anders…- dijo Evelyn con dificultad, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Afrodita- le dijo el santo de Piscis en voz baja, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar- me llamo Afrodita, ya lo sabes. No trates de moverte- añadió el en voz baja.

-Duele…- dijo la chica en sus brazos, mostrando una mueca de dolor- duele mucho, Afro…-

-Shhh… lo sé, Evelyn- dijo Afrodita con una expresión llena de tristeza. Sus ojos también se estaban humedeciendo. No podía creerlo. Iba a pasar lo mismo que había pasado con su amigo Death Mask: la chica que amaba iba a morir- tranquila… pronto pasará. Vendrá un poco de somnolencia, y después un largo sueño-

Evelyn notó perfectamente la pena en los ojos de Afrodita. Ella sonrió levemente, y tomó la mano del santo dorado.

-Gracias, Afrodita…- dijo ella, apretando la mano de Afrodita tras suspirar nuevamente- gracias… por salvarme…-

-¿De qué hablas, Eve?- dijo Afrodita tristemente, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos- no pude salvarte de esa maldita espada. Vas a morir por mi culpa, por mi mano-

-Y te lo agradezco…- dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa triste, sin abrir los ojos- prefiero morir que… lastimar a más personas… esa chica a la que ataqué…-

-Cathy está viva, y mejorando- dijo Afrodita, haciendo que la chica apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del santo dorado: podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón- estoy seguro que se va a recuperar. No has matado a nadie, Eve-

Evelyn sonrió aliviada, y Afrodita la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. No quería separarse de ella ni un segundo, sobre todo porque sabía que le quedaban solo unos minutos de vida. ¿Porqué el destino era tan injusto? ¿Era un castigo por lo que había hecho antes, por las vidas que había tomado? Aún así era injusto.

Mientras eso sucedía, tanto Nancy como Seth y sus hombres se lanzaron hacia la espada, siendo tomada por la diosa. Seth dio un paso atrás al ver su arma maldita en manos de su rival, y palideció.

-Te lo advierto, Hathor- dijo Seth, señalándola y haciendo un esfuerzo por qué su voz no temblaba- devuélveme eso, y salvaré la vida de tu protegida-

El corazón de Afrodita dio un vuelco al escuchar esto, pero Nancy sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos sin soltar la espada maldita.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no hay manera de hacerlo- dijo Nancy tristemente - y si sacrifiqué la vida de mi protegida por el bien de la humanidad, el precio fue bastante caro…-

Seth gritó furioso, sacando un khopesh de plata y lanzándose contra la diosa. Ésta encendió su cosmo y la maldita espada dorada se desintegró en sus manos, y levantó la vista hacia el dios, quien se detuvo, dando un alarido, y desapareció.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo la diosa egipcia, suspirando aliviada, pero sin sonreír. Miró de reojo a Evelyn, aun tumbada en el suelo, en brazos de Afrodita, pero inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

Los dos hombres, por su parte, al ver que el dios que iba con ellos desapareció y los dejó varados en medio de los enemigos, se miraron entre sí e intentaron huir, pero su huída se vio cortada por las amazonas Marín y June, quienes encendieron sus cosmos para darles su merecido.

Pronto llegaron Lydia y Aioria, seguidos de los demás santos dorados, quienes ya habían ganado sus respectivas batallas, y se quedaron helados al ver lo que había pasado. Afrodita los ignoró. Y Nancy también, se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a Evelyn.

-¿Nancy?- dijo Evelyn en voz baja- ¿eres una… una diosa?-

-Lamento haberte mentido, hija mía- dijo la diosa- hice un voto a Tutankhamón, de siempre proteger a sus descendientes. Por primera vez en tres mil años tuve que romper mi promesa-

-Está… bien- dijo Evelyn, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del santo dorado.

Nancy sonrió tristemente y se alejó unos pasos, dándoles privacidad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shion regresó al Santuario, teletransportándose junto con Death Mask y Fatima. El santo de Cáncer, tan pronto como vio lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió como si su corazón se le cayera a los pies. Estaba pasando de nuevo, pero esta vez a su mejor amigo. Sabía cómo se sentía. ¡Era horrible! ¿Porque tenía que pasar eso?

-Ella es…- comenzó a decir Fatima- ella es la chica que Rashid quería hacer su esposa, Dema-

Fatima tembló levemente al pronunciar el nombre de su anterior esposo. Death Mask gruñó en voz baja, nada contento de escuchar aquello, y la abrazó con cariño. La chica, por su parte, miró preocupada a Evelyn.

-¿Qué le pasa, Dema?- dijo Fatima. Death Mask señaló la rosa en el hombro de la chica.

-Envenenada- dijo el santo de Cáncer, y le explicó brevemente lo que imaginaba que había pasado, que Afrodita había tenido que atacarla con su sangre envenenada para detenerla y evitar que lastime a más personas.

Afrodita miró a Evelyn y acarició su mejilla. La chica abrió los ojos otra vez y lo miró.

-Victoria- dijo Evelyn- dile a Victoria… ella es mi mejor amiga, y…-

-Entiendo- dijo Afrodita. La chica sonrió y tocó la mejilla del santo dorado.

-Creí… creí que nunca me iba a enamorar- dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa triste, mientras que Afrodita cerraba los ojos, disfrutando la caricia de la chica- lo lamento… lamento que fue demasiado tarde-

-No fue demasiado tarde- dijo Afrodita, acercándose a ella y besando su frente. El santo dorado la miró sonreír. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, pero era hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa- Eve, te amo-

-Y yo…- dijo Evelyn, aún acariciando la mejilla del santo. La chica se interrumpió y, tras cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se rindió, su mano cayó al suelo, y su corazón se detuvo.

-No…- comenzó Afrodita, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas- no, Eve, no me dejes…por favor…-

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. El santo de Piscis la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se echó a llorar en silencio, sin importarle que los demás lo estuvieran mirando. ¡Dolía tanto! Afrodita no podía dejar de llorar, mientras estrechaba el cuerpo de Evelyn, que aún estaba cálido. Las lagrimas del santo dorado caían una por una sobre los cabellos de la chica.

Shion bajó la mirada, apenado. ¡Pobre Afrodita! Nancy se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó la mano a la frente, sus ojos entristecidos por la pena. Algunos de los santos dorados, quienes ya habían terminado sus peleas, no sabían quién era ella, pero de inmediato entendieron lo que estaba pasando. June abrazó a Marín. Death Mask bajó la cabeza tristemente. Sabía exactamente lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo. Fatima se llevó las manos a la boca tristemente y le dio la espalda a Afrodita. Death Mask la abrazó con tristeza y suspiró.

De pronto, Fatima se soltó de él. Había recordado algo muy importante: un comerciante le había dado algo el día en que había ido al mercado con Rashid. ¿Qué le había dicho ese hombre?

-Dema, yo puedo ayudar- dijo Fatima, sacando un pequeño vial de su bolsita- un comerciante me regaló esto. Dijo que era un antídoto para cualquier veneno-

-Fatima, para el veneno de la sangre de Afro no hay ningún antídoto- dijo Death Mask tristemente- es mortal y eficiente-

-No, Dema, déjame intentarlo- dijo Fatima.

-Death Mask- le dijo Lydia, quien con Aioria había escuchado toda la conversación- deja que lo intente: Afrodita perdió mucha sangre, y recibió muchas transfusiones, sangre que no es la suya, quizá puede funcionar-

-Déjame ver eso- dijo Nancy, y Fátima le mostró el vial- ¡por Amón Ra! Este antídoto pertenece a Imhotep. ¿Quién te lo dio?-

Fatima parpadeó, y describió lo poco que recordaba del comerciante. Nancy se cubrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Nancy- Imhotep previó esto. Puede funcionar-

Death Mask la evaluó con la mirada. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Afrodita, pero sabía que tenían que intentarlo.

-Vamos, pequeña- dijo Death Mask, tomándola de la mano, y pidiendo a los dioses que el veneno diluido de Afrodita respondiera al antídoto que tenía Fatima, por el bien de su amigo.

Ambos se acercaron a Afrodita. Con dificultad convencieron al santo de Piscis de soltar a Evelyn por un momento, y Fatima puso unas gotitas en la boca de la chica. Al principio no sucedió nada, y los tres se miraron entre sí, un tanto decepcionados. Después de unos minutos de incertidumbre, el color regresó a las mejillas de Evelyn, y su corazón volvió a comenzar a latir. Al sentir el pulso de la chica bajo sus dedos, los ojos del santo de Piscis se iluminaron.

-Eve…- comenzó a decir Afrodita, aliviado. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y levantó la vista hacia Fatima- no sé quien eres, pero podría besarte-

Fatima se ruborizó, y apretó la mano de Death Mask.

-Creo que mejor no- dijo Fatima, sonriendo levemente y sonrojándose.

Nancy sonrió al ver lo que había sucedido. Suspiró aliviada. El linaje de Tutankhamón seguía vivo, y podría cumplir su promesa. Poco a poco, todos los santos dorados se encontraban en la entrada de los Doce Templos al concluir sus batallas. Saori bajó a la entrada del Santuario, escoltada por Kanon, y sonrió aliviada al ver que todos se encontraban bien.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Saori, llevando su báculo en la mano- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Todos los presentes sonrieron aliviados y asintieron. Era largo de explicar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Dos días después_

Evelyn abrió los ojos tras despertar y sentir el delicioso aroma a rosas a su alrededor. Que extraño. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía morir? Pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, no estaba muerta. Se encontraba en una habitación extraña, con ese aroma a rosas, el cual provenía de un pequeño bouquet que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. La chica suspiró y se incorporó. Se miró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama ajena, vistiendo un pijama que no era suyo y que no recordaba haberse puesto. Pronto entró en pánico. ¿Quién la había desvestido?

Cuando se incorporó, se sintió terriblemente mareada.

-Tranquila, Eve- le dijo Afrodita, quien estaba sentado junto a ella en el borde de la cama, empujándola suavemente para hacerla volverse a recostar- no te apresures, no pasa nada. Estás a salvo-

-Yo… ¿cómo?- comenzó a decir. Tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, y no sabía como empezar- mi ropa…-

-Fue mi aprendiz. Lydia- dijo Afrodita en tono de disculpa- y Marín. Ellas dos me hicieron el favor de cambiarte de ropa, para que estuvieras más cómoda. Estás en mi habitación. Lydia te prestó un pijama suyo… no te asustes-

-Ah…- dijo ella, tranquilizándose. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor- de acuerdo… ¿cómo… cómo estoy viva? Creí que iba a morir…-

Afrodita sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro con una expresión delicada.

-Ibas a morir- dijo Afrodita en voz baja- tu corazón se detuvo. Pero alguien… una chica que encontró Death Mask, tenía un antídoto. No lo podía creer, para mi veneno no hay ningún antídoto. Quizá…- añadió bajando la mirada- cuando me atacaste y perdí sangre, la que me transfundieron no estaba envenenada, y el veneno perdió potencia. Por eso…-

Evelyn sonrió y extendió su brazo para tocar el rostro del santo dorado.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo. Afrodita- dijo Evelyn, mirando con atención el rostro del santo dorado- gracias por detenerme. No podría… no podría vivir conmigo si hubiera…-

Se interrumpió. Afrodita entendió bien lo que quería decir, y besó la mano con la que la chica le estaba acariciando.

-Shhh…- dijo Afrodita- ya no pienses en eso. Ya pasó-

-Y lo que dije es cierto- dijo Evelyn sonriendo y ruborizándose un poco. El santo dorado también se ruborizó.

-Y yo también, Eve- dijo Afrodita, y se inclinó hacia ella. La chica puso su mano derecha en su mejilla y la deslizó hacia atrás, entrelazando los dedos en los cabellos del santo dorado. Afrodita tocó con sus labios los de ella. Ambos se ruborizaron y se separaron. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pero sonrieron y se echaron a reír.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion se cruzó de brazos mientras Death Mask presentaba a Fatima a Athena. Saori no dejaba de sonreír, notando la expresión del santo de Cáncer, sonriendo levemente sonrojado y mirando a Fatima con adoración. Una vez que Death Mask explicó las circunstancias en las que Fatima había terminado con él, y Shion explicó su intervención para detener el veneno de Afrodita con la chica protegida de Hathor.

Cuando terminaron el relato, Saori se levantó y se apresuró a donde estaba Fatima, y la abrazó. La chica, que era más pequeña que la diosa, se asustó un poco ante el contacto, pero después sonrió.

-Gracias, señorita- dijo Fatima, sonriendo.

-Gracias a ti, Fatima- dijo Saori, sonriendo y tomando su brazo. También tomó el brazo de Death Mask, e hizo que ambos se tomaran- eres bienvenida en Grecia, y aquí en el Santuario. Death Mask se quedará como encargado y responsable de ti-

Fatima sonrió mientras el santo dorado deslizó la mano sobre la de ella, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Tiene mi palabra, señorita Athena, de que la protegeré- dijo el santo de Cáncer.

-Lo sé- sonrió Saori.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo es el epílogo. No sufran, el fic de Minos ya está listo, no habrá pausas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Gracias a Karla por su review! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Epílogo

**ROSAS EN EL DESIERTO**

 **XV. EPÍLOGO**

 _Templo del Mar_

Milo abrió los ojos cuando vio una sombra junto a la cama de Cathy. Se levantó de golpe y parpadeó para aclarar su vista, pero se dio cuenta de que era solo Anfitrite, que estaba sentada en la cama de Cathy, cepillándole el cabello, mientras la chica estaba profundamente dormida.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Milo- le dijo Céline en voz baja, con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa- debí haberme aclarado la garganta o algo, para anunciar que estaba aquí-

-No te preocupes- dijo Milo, tallándose los ojos, y se corrigió- lo lamento, no se preocupe, señora Anfitrite-

Céline le sonrió y continuó cepillando los cabellos de Cathy en silencio. Milo vio que su chica estaba profundamente dormida, y con una expresión tranquila. El santo sonrió levemente, aliviado de que las cosas siguieran bien.

-Quizá tú también deberías descansar, Milo- le dijo Céline sonriendo- descansar apropiadamente, has estado casi dos días despierto con ella. Aquí estarán a salvo-

-Gracias- dijo Milo.

-No puedo creer que haya gente tan cobarde que se haya atrevido a atacarnos- dijo Céline en voz baja, mientras seguía cepillando los cabellos de Cathy.

-Lo sé- dijo Milo, bajando la mirada tristemente- pero lo hacen porque ustedes son importantes para nosotros. Poseidón te adora, y Cathy es mi vida-

Céline sonrió levemente de nuevo, puso su cepillo a un lado y comenzó a trenzar los cabellos de la chica. Milo la observó con calma y se acomodó en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos. Cuando la chica terminó de trenzar el cabello de Cathy, Milo ya se había quedado dormido. Céline sonrió y salió de la habitación con cuidado.

Una vez que cerró la puerta y recorrió el pasillo, Céline se encontró con Julián.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Céline.

-Isaac dijo que todo estaba bien en el Santuario de Athena- dijo Julián con una gran sonrisa- y al parecer François le dio algunas patadas a Eugéne-

Céline sonrió.

-Bien por ellos- dijo la chica, y se frotó los brazos, reprimiendo un escalofrío. No olvidaba lo que acababa de pasar, cuando Eugéne la había atacado en la mansión. Julián pareció imaginarse lo que ella estaba pensando, y extendió los brazos hacia ella. Céline sonrió de nuevo y se dejó abrazar por él.

-Creo que François le rompió los dientes- añadió Julián, riendo divertido- los santos lo encerraron en la prisión del Santuario. No volverá a molestarnos-

La chica sonrió, y tomó la mano de Julián. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron Isaac y François, éste último con un pequeño perro en sus brazos.

-Oh, ¡es hermoso!- exclamó Céline, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas. El perro jadeó contento.

-Los santos de Athena me pidieron que lo trajera- dijo François- le pertenece a la chica que mandaron traer. Creen que la podría hacer sentir mejor-

 _Ruff ruff…_

Mister Darcy pareció oler a sus dueños detrás de la puerta, por lo que brincó de los brazos de François y se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a arañarla. Céline se apresuró a levantarlo en sus brazos. Tras acariciarlo, abrió la puerta y regresó a donde se encontraba Cathy, quien estaba despertando. Su expresión cansada se tornó una enorme sonrisa al ver a su perro.

-¡Mister Darcy!- exclamó Cathy, haciendo que Milo diera un respingo de sorpresa. Mister Darcy corrió desde el piso de la cama hacia sus brazos y comenzó a lamer su cara- Darcy, te extrañé. Que bueno que estás bien-

Milo sonrió, y acarició al perro detrás de las orejas. ¡Vaya que también lo había extrañado! Pero sonrió: la presencia de Mister Darcy alegraría mucho a Cathy. Milo les agradeció con la mirada.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Minos regresó al Inframundo una vez que la batalla terminó. Estaba agotado, pero muy feliz. ¡Cómo se había divertido! Había logrado patear traseros, sobre todo como venganza por haberse metido con la reina del Inframundo, así como con la chica de su amigo. Una vez que llegó, Minos relató lo que había sucedido. Victoria casi se va de espaldas cuando escuchó lo que casi sucede con su mejor amiga. Radamanthys la abrazó, mientras miraba a Minos con el ceño fruncido por haberla hecho ponerse triste. La chica finalmente suspiró aliviada cuando Minos le contó que Evelyn estaba a salvo. También les contó que Cathy también estaba a salvo en el templo del Mar, lo que hizo sonreír a Perséfone.

Hades finalmente se cruzó de brazos.

-Has hecho bien, Minos- sonrió el rey del Inframundo, y se quedó pensativo- quizá sería buena idea que pases un tiempo en el Santuario de Athena. Estaríamos mejor informados así, un paso adelante de nuestros enemigos-

Minos hizo una mueca y alzó las cejas.

-Voy a meditar sobre esto- dijo Hades, suspirando.

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Giudecca, Inframundo_

El humor de Hades no estaba ni un poco mejor, aunque ya se encontraba mucho más relajado cuando Minos regresó al Inframundo con el reporte de lo sucedido en Atenas. Perséfone estaba también muy asustada por lo que había ocurrido, pero incluso había sonreído cuando Minos le reportó de Cathy había roto la fiebre y estaba a salvo en el templo del Mar.

-Gracias por ayudar, Minos- dijo Perséfone, sonriendo levemente y abrazando al espectro por la cintura. Éste se ruborizó levemente, apenado de que la reina del Inframundo lo hubiera abrazado. Aiacos sonrió, y Radamanthys gruñó.

-No… no es nada, señora Perséfone- dijo Minos, apenado pero orgulloso de haber complacido a Hades y a Perséfone- estoy a su servicio-

-Gracias, Minos- dijo Hades, sonriendo, al darse cuenta de que su esposa había vuelto a sonreír después del feo susto que había pasado.

El rey del Inframundo se dejó caer en su trono, y suspiró. Perséfone se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano, haciéndolo levantar la vista. Hades no se sentía bien. ¡En esa reencarnación todo había salido patas arriba! Pero cuando menos estaba con su reina, y estaban bien. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Hypnos- dijo Hades en voz baja- ¿crees que sería buena idea enviar a algún espectro al Santuario?-

-¿Para qué, señor Hades?- dijo el dios del sueño- la batalla terminó-

-¿Quizá, para saber de antemano si hay alguna amenaza para nosotros?- dijo Hades, y se volvió hacia su reina, quien parpadeó. Hades le tocó su larga trenza con cariño. Sentía náuseas horrorosas de imaginarse que estuvo a unos minutos de que le hicieran algo horrible. Cuando llegaron las noticias de que Cathy había sido atacada y herida, Hades se sintió horrible, de solo imaginarse que por unos segundos la persona herida hubiera sido su Elizabeth. Se mordió el labio.

-Creo que podría ser- dijo Hypnos en voz baja- podemos discutirlo después-

Hades pasó su vista por la sala del trono. Junto a él y a Perséfone, estaban de pie Hypnos y Thanatos. Unos pasos más a la derecha, estaba Agatha, sonriendo levemente, y Pandora, mirando de reojo a Radamanthys, quien tenía a Victoria de la mano, y hacía una mueca de fastidio. Violate había acompañado a Aiacos. Y finalmente estaba Minos, sonriendo satisfecho de que había alcanzado a dar patadas. Hades sonrió levemente.

Llegó a dos conclusiones. Primero, tenía que hacer algo al respecto de Pandora, o un día iba a haber una fea pelea. Eso, y quizá sería buena idea enviar a alguien al Santuario de Athena. Ya lo discutiría después.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

 _Dos días después_

Afrodita abrió la puerta de la habitación de aprendices en el templo de Piscis. Evelyn se había quedado ahí, mientras se desintoxicaba por completo del veneno. Mientras que la chica estaba ahí, Lydia había voluntariamente pasado la noche esos días en el templo de Leo. Cuando el santo de Piscis abrió la puerta, Evelyn ya estaba vestida, con los brazos cruzados, y apretando nerviosamente el colgante de Kepri.

-Cambié de opinión, Afro- dijo Evelyn, sacudiendo la cabeza y agachando la cabeza- no quiero salir de aquí-

Afrodita se echó a reír.

-No te puedes quedar aquí encerrada para siempre- dijo Afrodita, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- eventualmente tendrás que salir a enfrentar el mundo-

-No- dijo ella, encogiendo los pies sobre la cama y ovillándose- claro que puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. A menos de que haya una grieta en la tierra por donde pueda escapar-

Afrodita volvió a reír. La verdad era que Evelyn estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había sido obligada a hacer, a pesar de que el santo le había dicho mil veces que no había sido su culpa, y que nadie podía culparla por ello.

-Nadie te va a decir nada, Eve- comenzó Afrodita.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, muchas gracias- dijo ella.

Afrodita se echó a reír. La levantó de la cama y se la echó al hombro.

-Hey, ¡Afrodita!- gritó Evelyn, pataleando- ¡suéltame!-

-Ni hablar, Eve- dijo Afrodita, riendo en voz alta y dando algunas vueltas.

-¡Afrodita!- gritó la chica- ¡bájame en este instante!-

Afrodita dejó de dar vueltas, pero se tropezó y cayó sobre la cama, y Evelyn cayó sobre ella. Los dos se echaron a reír.

-Lo siento- dijo el santo de Piscis, levantándose y levantándola- vamos, Evelyn. Te prometo que nadie te molestará. Y si alguien se atreve a siquiera verte mal, lo voy a hacer pedazos con mis propias manos-

Evelyn lo evaluó con la mirada. La chica no sabía que decir. Al final, tomó dudosamente la mano del santo, y salió junto con él del templo de Piscis.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Kanon había bajado a los terrenos del Santuario para acompañar a Satu, quien llevaba a Elsita en sus brazos. La pequeña no había salido de los Doce Templos desde que regresó del hospital cuando nació. La verdad estaba disfrutando su primera probada de luz del sol. No estaban solos, varios de los demás santos y sus chicas estaban con ellos.

De pronto, ambos vieron llegar a Afrodita y a Evelyn. Sofi se irguió levemente, un poco incómoda. Después de todo, ella había visto a la chica poseída por el poder maligno, y había sido atacada por ella. Aioros notó su tensión, y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Sofi, está bien- dijo Aioros en voz baja

Evelyn también sintió su mirada, y se detuvo. Afrodita notó eso, y la tomó de los brazos.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, Eve- susurró el santo de Piscis.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Evelyn en voz baja, para que solo Afrodita la escuchara- ¡me odian!-

-No, claro que no…- dijo Afrodita.

Evelyn sonrió levemente, pero seguía sintiéndose mortalmente incómoda por la situación, y se aferró al santo de Piscis. Se sentía muy mal de estar ahí, de ser el centro de atención de todos. A pesar de que Afrodita estaba ahí con ella, se sentía muy mal.

Kanon se volvió a Satu y le guiñó el ojo. Ella sonrió, y puso a Elsita en brazos de Kanon, para después levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba Evelyn. La tomó de la mano.

-No te sientas mal, Evelyn- le dijo Satu en voz alta- no eres la única que alguna vez fue forzada a trabajar para esos malditos. Yo también estuve en esa situación. Todos lo entendemos- se volvió a los demás- ¿verdad?-

Kanon asintió, y los demás pronto hicieron lo mismo. Casandra se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

-Bienvenida, Evelyn- dijo la chica de ojos grises.

-Nadie te culpa, Evelyn- dijo Lydia, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, mientras que Mu asentía levemente- ellos deberían avergonzarse por lo que te hicieron-

Sofi bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada de como se había comportado.

-Lo siento, Evelyn- dijo Sofi en voz baja- yo también… sufrí por culpa de ellos una vez. Y no es agradable…-

-Te entiendo- dijo Evelyn- yo también me tendría miedo… lo siento mucho, debí tener más cuidado-

Fueron interrumpidos por una risa. Death Mask y Fatima venían caminando juntos. La chica ya no usaba el hiyab, y tenía su largo cabello castaño trenzado. Se veía hermosa, y al parecer Death Mask también se había dado cuenta de ello, pues no paraba de mirarla con adoración. Desde hacía dos días, cuando habían regresado de Egipto, que el santo de Cáncer no salía del Santuario ni bebía alcohol. Todos estaban sorprendidos: no podían creer que habían pasado tres días en los que Death Mask se habían mantenido sobrio, y sospechaban que la presencia de Fatima tenía algo que ver en ello.

-¿Y ustedes dos de donde salen?- dijo Mu con una expresión sorprendida. A pesar de que él había ido con ellos a Egipto, no se había enterado de nada al respecto de Fatima, más que la vez que se habían saludado en el mercado.

-Fatima se quedará conmigo en el templo de Cáncer mientras consigue un trabajo, y donde quedarse en Atenas- dijo Death Mask, y frunció el entrecejo- ¿tienen algún problema al respecto?-

-No, ninguno- dijo Mu, sonriendo levemente- entonces, ¿ustedes dos son pareja?-

-¡No!- dijeron Death Mask y Fatima al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrojándose y mirándose de reojo.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír.

-Dema fue tan amable para dejar que me quede aquí- dijo Fatima- y la señorita Athena también fue muy amable para… ¿de qué se ríen?- añadió ella, alzando las cejas.

Los santos de Athena y las chicas sonrieron ampliamente. Las cosas estaban a punto de mejorar.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Horas después_

El santo de Piscis, una vez que pasaron tiempo con los demás, se llevó a Evelyn a un sitio privado del Santuario, a uno de sus hermosos jardines de rosas. Afrodita tenía al menos seis jardines de rosas esparcidos en los terrenos, pero éste era especial: eran rosas comunes y corrientes, no venenosas.

-Esto es hermoso, Afro- comentó Evelyn, maravillada.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, Eve- sonrió Afrodita, inflando su pecho orgulloso. La miró, y sonrió- pero tú eres mucho más hermosa-

Afrodita la miró, sonriente. Tenía razón: la chica era muy hermosa. Su piel bronceada y sus mejillas con un hermoso color sonrojado. Evelyn vestía de una manera un poco anticuada, pasada de moda, pero su belleza iba más allá de la moda del momento. Elegante y bella.

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo Evelyn en voz alta.

-Nada- dijo Afrodita, quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara. Evelyn sonrió sonrojada, y lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla con cariño. El santo se sonrojó y tocó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla donde que lo había besado. Levantó la vista y vio a la chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué ves?- dijo ella.

-A la mujer que amo- dijo Afrodita. Fue el turno de la chica de sonreír ampliamente. Afrodita la empujó suavemente, haciéndola tumbarse entre las rosas, y se tumbó junto a ella. Puso una mano en sobre la cadera de la chica, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. La besó repetidamente en la frente, en las mejillas, y en el cuello, sonriéndole entre un beso y el otro- Eve, quédate aquí, conmigo-

Evelyn sonrió y asintió, disfrutando contenta los besos del santo dorado. Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien.

x-x-x

 _Residencia de los dioses, Duat, Inframundo Egipcio_

Tutankhamón sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su esposa, haciéndola levantarse del suelo por unos segundos. Ankesenamon se echó a reír. Su esposo estaba contento: las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había creído. Al principio, Tutankhamón solo había deseado y pedido a Amon Ra que encontrara una manera de salvar la vida de Evelyn y al mundo al mismo tiempo, pero al final, la situación se había resuelto aún mejor.

Isis y Osiris miraron discretamente al faraón y a su esposa, y sonrieron, aliviados de que todo hubiera salido bien, sobre todo que Seth, su hermano, no hubiera recuperado esa arma de destrucción masiva. Y la manera en la que se había salvado. ¡No lo podían creer! Tut se volvió hacia Imhotep, quien alzó su copa de cerveza hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Ese Imhotep...- dijo Tutankhamón, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿porqué no nos dijo que había planeado darles un antídoto? Nos hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento...-

-Me agrada ese chico- dijo Ankesenamon, cruzándose de brazos, mirando distraídamente a la pareja- ese santo de Athena-

-Con que la haga sonreír- dijo Tutankhamón, sonriendo- y que la proteja-

-La ama- dijo Ankesenamon, sonriendo ilusionada, y tomando la mano de Tutankhamón- creo que eso es suficiente-

Tutankhamón sonrió ampliamente, y asintió. Miró hacia el mundo de los vivos, sonriendo al ver a Evelyn y a Afrodita entre las rosas, la adoración con la que se miraban esos dos hacía que le dieran ganas de suspirar. Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo en esta historia, por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y por sus reviews. El próximo fic será de Minos x OC, con un pequeño toque de Albafica x Agasha. ¡Espérenlo muy pronto! Nos leemos después.

Abby L.


End file.
